


Duty

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe Mermaids, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Dark Shoujo, Dubious Consent, Jealousy, King Erwin Smith, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Partner Betrayal, Possessive Behavior, Prince Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Threesome - M/M/M, Underwater Sex, Underwater World, Warring Oceanic Kingdoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erwin is the brains. Levi is the sword. Together, they are the dynamic duo who will unify the ocean.There's only one problem:Erwin needs an heir to the throne.





	1. The Harship of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> There has been an influx of mermaid fanfics lately. Is it mermaid week, or is mermaid fever contagious? I am in another mermaid craze, because every other mermaid fanfic I have wrote sucks, which means I am determined to write a mermaid fic that I am proud of. And so, I am very proud to present to the archive this mermaid fanfic! :D 
> 
> I am extremely happy with how this fanfic has turned out. Please do not hesitate to comment <3
> 
> The main important point I have to explain is that while humans can cry underwater, our tears would not show, and we would drown. In this way, my mermaids can cry, which is expressed through gasps, and harsh breaths. Their eyes "shine" when they cry, as in, their eyes become glossy, like ours do. They don't /actually/ shine. This ain't no Twilight story. So keep that in mind, that if their eyes "shine," they're crying.
> 
> Also, singing the "siren song" is common amongst mermaids, and mermales. This will be shown later in the chapter. Now, you might be wondering why the fic is tagged as alpha / mermaid. There's no wolf elements to the story, but there are alpha mermaids, and omega mermaids. The concepts of alpha and omega are the same, really, they're just mermaids, and I'd like to claim this as my own creation. 
> 
> The shell veil was my own creation specifically, because while "shell veils" exist, mine is not one that you can pull a Google image up of. Mine is true to the "shell veil" nature, and if anyone wants to try to draw it, that'd be cool because I've not seen anything like it before, but I'd like to. As for the flowery shirt, well, I think that'd be too difficult for anyone. -shrugs- 
> 
> If you want to hear the most perfect song for this fanfic, please listen to What If by Kane Brown. Think that Erwin is singing it to both Levi, and Armin. <3  
> Do note that I'm not really a "that type of music" girl, as I prefer music that is real, and not made with machines and adjustments, but, I do really like that song for this fanfic. ;) 
> 
> I may add more notes, and more tags, if need be. 
> 
> I do not own Attack on Titan and I do not own any of the characters.

**Duty**

**Chapter 1: Duty Harships**

The oceanic kingdom of Atlantys was prosperous, and progressive as a Monarchy, that was singularity ruled by Erwin Smith. His dedication to unifying the ocean through conquering the ocean was his Altantean birth-right and throughout his battles to achieve this feat, he had earned him the title of Ruthless Warrior-King. He had conquered numerous sea kingdoms through force already, and had as of yet, only spared the nation of Rivyyera because the prince of Rivyyera, Levi Ackerman had agreed to become his concubine.

Since then, the two of them had been inseparable. Erwin was a passionate lover in the bedroom, and in war, he was a strategic genius who deployed Levi, and other Mer troops efficiently. Levi himself was both a fierce partner and a loyal warrior. There was no Mer warrior that Levi could not run through with a spear.

Together, they conquered oceanic kingdoms far and wide. Some were made to be vassals, while others were forced to be entirely loyal to the monarchy. those who would not submit were beached. Erwin and Levi both felt as if they, and their proud kingdom of Atlantys could not be defeated. As long as they were together, no one could defeat them.

Then, Erwin turned forty and realized that something about his life needed to change. Erwin knew that if he wanted to remain a King, he would have to father an heir. His legacy, and bloodline would end with him if he did not marry, and impregnate a princess. Levi wanted no part of becoming a father, and he couldn’t have passed as a woman anyways, which meant Erwin had to seek someone else out.

There were only a few, independent, underwater kingdoms remaining, and they were embroiled in war with each other, and Atlantys. Erwin knew each kingdom had potential wives to offer, except for the farming kingdom of Arlert, which he dismissed because they were a dying kingdom since the king, and queen had been slaughtered in an Marleyan ambush three years ago. There was only one heir who was a young prince named Armin. He had actually wrote to Erwin various times throughout the last few years, because he admired his tactician mind.

A new shell letter arrived from Armin, one that was unlike the others. He was requesting immediate military help against the Marleyan’s who were the only other dominant monarchy in the ocean. Erwin hadn’t responded to any of the previous shell-letters because there had never been anything to gain from them. Now, in desperation, evident by the frantic, sloppy letters, Armin was offering Erwin _anything_ in return for their aid that he, or his kingdom could possibly provide them for aiding them in their wars.

 _Anything_ was a tempting offer to Erwin.

“You hear from that parentless brat again?” Levi asked as he stepped into the room, and noticed the iconic blue shell in Erwin’s hand. The blue shells came only from the Arlert kingdom, and were rather rare on the market because of their limited numbers. In a way, they were a precious gift from the Arlert kingdom, one Levi enjoyed collecting for their unparalleled beauty. Erwin nodded, and handed the shell to Levi, who took it, and read it over.

“Hm. He’s requesting help? Can’t fight his own battles?” Levi scoffed, leaning against the table made of golden coral. For awhile now, Armin had sent these shell-letters to rehash the strategies Erwin had utilized in wars with other kingdoms, and then he had speculated on whether different varying tactics would have been more effective. Erwin gained ideas, and insight from these ponderings of Armin's, and continued to read them because he was intrigued by the boy's surprisingly brilliant tactical mind.

“You said it yourself. He’s parentless, and is commanding the Arlert kingdom by himself.” Erwin said as he pushed himself up from the coral chair, to sidle next to Levi. “However, he has a brilliant strategic mind, despite his youth. I may just lend him some of my men. Or…” Erwin mused, as he draped his arms around Levi’s neck. “I may just send you.”

Levi brushed Erwin’s hot breath off of his neck, and shrugged out of his lovers hold. “Not interested.” Levi dismissed, and headed to the coral nightstand where he kept the other blue shells that Armin had sent Erwin. One day, he would make a crown out of them. It would look good on Erwin’s head.

“I’ve decided that I will visit him, and see if he can make an offer I can not refuse.” Erwin stated, having confidence in the genius prince. If Armin could impress Erwin further, he may negotiate with the little prince.

That was what Levi did not want to hear. He hated the wars that Erwin engaged in because of some notion of heroic crusades, or in some cases, a pity crusade. Erwin and his good intentions often led to the slaughter of fellow Mer males. This seemed like another asinine mission to Levi who preferred to battle their real enemy; The sharks. Still, he wasn’t about to let Erwin go to a foreign land alone. “Fine. I’ll ready the Sea Horse Titans.”

. . .

The farming kingdom of Arlert was ravaged.

“We’re too late.” Erwin noted, looking around at the ruined kingdom. The evidence of war was notable in the broken entrances to houses, and the grave atmosphere. There was no Mer-life to be found within the kingdom itself at a glance. If any survivors were left, Erwin figured they’d be holed up in the castle or underneath the rubble of collapsed cave houses.

“Ah, it’s a small shit kingdom. What else did you expect?” Levi wondered as he surveyed their surroundings. A small unit of Mer-soldiers were behind them, but they weren’t nearly as observant as Levi was. Erwin didn’t respond as he mapped out in his head what must have happened here. The kingdom had fallen, yes. However, the kingdom had not fallen without first putting up a decent, tactical fight.

What the Arlert kingdom lacked in strength, they had over came through intelligent tactics. Erwin was colored impressed, reading the subtle clues that were left behind of a superb defensive strategy that failed because of, what Erwin could guess, was due to sheer overwhelming numbers. He thought back to the shell letters he had received from Armin, and wondered if the kid had been slain during the take-over, or if he had been fish-napped.

From Erwin’s own experience, foreign members of royalty were often slaughtered to prevent future uprisings and political discord. Erwin wasn’t sure if he, or Levi would have had the heart to slay a young member of royalty such as Armin, but he knew other foreign powers could, and would simply to leave no mess behind. The Marleyan’s were ruthless, as Erwin was, but if he had morals against harming children, could they as well have morals? Erwin knew a scope of the small castle would answer that.

“Spread out. Search for survivors.” Erwin commanded the soldiers behind him, who responded with a chorus of ‘sir,’ and then each of them went their separate way to further investigate the village portion of the kingdom. Erwin then cracked the reigns against the sea horse, to urge it towards the castle, whose door had been torn asunder. Levi followed alongside Erwin, matching his pace as they stormed into the castle, and headed straight for the throne room because that was the one room that would answer all of Erwin’s questions.

But nothing could have prepared him for the haunting image of the young, quivering Mer-prince whose wrists were chained to the arms of his father’s throne. He was blind folded, and vulnerable. If Erwin or Levi had been a lesser man, they could have taken advantage of Armin, and the kid would have been defenseless to protect himself.

“They left him to die.” Erwin realized, and noticed that Levi was just as shocked, and appalled as he was. It was one thing to give an enemy a quick, painless death. It was another to chain them to the throne of their ravaged kingdom and let them starve to death. Levi knew the pain of hunger, and thought back to the days when he was young, and emaciated. Armin was lithe, but he could only have been without food for a week, depending on when the Marleyan’s invaded because Erwin had received the letter a week ago.

A few days without food was unpleasant. In that way, Armin had to be hungry, and willing to negotiate. Not that there was anything he could offer Erwin anymore, though. As far as practicality went, expending the resources to adventure here had been a waste of time. Erwin didn’t think that he’d be returning home with any monetary, not political gain. Men of a lesser noble status would have left Armin to die. Erwin was ruthless, but he wasn’t that heartless. Nor was Levi, who was already expecting an order from his king.

“Grrr!” One of the sea horses growled, wrought with apprehension towards the unsettling atmosphere. He sensed the unease of his masters, and was perturbed.

“Wh-whose there!?” Armin panicked, and tugged at the chains that had already rubbed his wrists raw. His circumstance was dire, and he knew it. “St-stay away, whatever y-you are!” He tried to sound confident, but his high-pitched voice alerted Erwin to how terrified he actually was. For all Armin knew, a shark could have made it’s way into the castle to finish him off.

“Free him.” Erwin commanded, noticing the green blood rising from Armin’s wrists. The longer Armin continued to hurt himself in an attempt to free his wrists of the shackles, the more he would bleed, which could potentially expose them to various dangers. Levi nodded in acknowledgement, and hopped off of the sea horse, carrying his obsidian knife.

“Hold still.” Levi instructed Armin as he swiftly approached him. Behind him, his black tailfin flicked back and forth.

“Hnn?” Armin questioned fearfully as he recoiled against the throne, having no idea who had found him or what his intentions may be. He recognized the familiar language as being Merish, but without his sight, he couldn’t even begin to judge whether the duo—he was sure he had heard a separate voice a moment ago—was friend, or foe.

Levi rolled his eyes at Armin’s disobedience and in one quick slice, his knife tore through the first chain around Armin’s left wrist. Armin gasped, feeling the strain, and weight upon his wrist diminish. He realized that hand was free, and he instantly snagged the blind fold off of his face, revealing blue eyes. As he did, Levi cut Armin’s other wrist free.

“Wh-who are you?” Armin shrieked, terrified of the stranger, wielding a knife. He curled his cerulean blue tail-fin against his body, and set his webbed hands over his lap. Levi looked to Erwin. Armin apprehensively followed his gaze. Erwin pushed off of the seahorse, and approached them with his golden tail fin swishing left, and right with confident purpose.

“Erwin Smith.” He proudly introduced himself, and hovered tall in the dark water. At his side was Levi, short, yet handsome. Armin studied them warily, too afraid to believe that these people were who they said they were.  “You’ve been sending me thought provoking clam shells for awhile now. The last one was you requesting my military power to protect your small kingdom from the Marleyans.” Armin’s blue eyes widened, realizing he was in the presence of the one he had grown up admiring.

“Y-yeah. I-I mean, yes…that was me…I…uh…” Armin stammered, feeling overwhelmed by Erwin’s powerful presence, and prestige. “You came!” Armin exclaimed with sheer relief, realizing the shell-letters had worked. _He really is the Hero-King_. Armin decided, and before he knew what he was doing, he had threw himself at Erwin, and had his thin arms wrapped around his neck.

All at once Armin was crying, evident by his heavy, gasping breathing, and was repeating a chorus of ‘thank you.’ He had been alone, and scared for days, convinced that he would either starve to death, or that he would be ate by a lone shark. Armin had never actually thought that Erwin would come, because he had never answered any of the shell-letters he had sent before. But the legendary King had come to rescue him. That’s how Armin saw it, because at heart, he was still a kid, and the last few days consisting of him being chained to his throne, and blind-folded had been absolute hell on his psyche.

“What—” Levi tensed, alarmed at Armin’s behavior, and began to act on instinct, until Erwin lifted a hand up. Levi stopped, and stared at him with dark, astonished eyes. Erwin was allowing this type of inappropriate behavior!?

Worse, to Levi, Erwin encouraged the obscene behavior by stroking Armin’s thick, blonde hair. Levi was appalled. He spent his hours guarding Erwin from those who would touch him freely, lewdly, and or harmfully. Yet, some little prince launched himself at Erwin, and that was okay? For the first time in awhile, Levi didn’t understand Erwin’s thought process here.

“Shhh. You’re safe now.” Erwin assured Armin, who was just a scared little boy who had lost everyone, and everything he knew. Each shell letter that Armin had sent Erwin had, at first glance, appeared to be strictly professional, but in the recent letters, Armin’s personal feelings had been conveyed because even through writing, emotion could be understood. Armin had been scared, and overwhelmed since his family had perished in the last battle against the Marleyan’s.

A desperate, young prince would give Erwin anything he wanted, and right now, Erwin wanted his legacy of unifying the land to continue. Armin was youthful, but Erwin knew he could use him, and bend him to his will. All it would take to make Armin agree to anything was a gentle touch. Erwin rubbed Armin’s bare back with one hand, and with his other, he stroked his hair. Armin flinched as Erwin’s calloused hand brushed over a chair sore, and snapped out of his child-like state.

“Ow…” Armin whimpered, and pulled away from the man who saved his life. He realized now how close they were to each other, and how inappropriate that actually was. Armin blushed red with shame, and bowed before Erwin, the Proper King. “I…I am sorry f-for my inexcusable actions.” Armin apologized profusely, and didn’t embarrass himself with excuses. He was remembering his manners now that he wasn’t overcome with emotions.

“You were scared, and lonely.” Erwin empathized with Armin, manipulating him. Armin nodded, and had enough sense to keep his head down. Levi felt reassured that Armin could express humility after all in front of a man who outranked him in everyway possible. “Are there any survivors?”

“Yes. M-my best friends were kidnapped…along with others that the Marleyan’s fancied or thought that they could use.” Armin answered tentatively, and rose his head to look up at Erwin, who he was noticing was much taller, and stockier then he. “Everyone else was…” Armin stopped talking, and looked away from the men. Grief darkened his expression. He didn’t need to elaborate for Erwin, and Levi to understand exactly what he meant. The others were dead.

“I imagine you want your people to be freed.” Erwin guessed, while Armin grabbed at his own arm, withdrawing against himself. He was beginning to realize, again, that his kingdom, and its people were in serious peril. Erwin recognized Armin’s powerless expression, and then saw it morph into desperate hope as Armin focused on him again.

“Please, King Erwin. I’ll do anything for you—I’ll give you anything, if you rescue them, and free them from Marleyan control.” Armin swore adamantly. The plea in his voice was exactly what Erwin wanted to hear. Armin would agree to absolutely anything.

“In return for sacrificing some of my men to free your comrades, you’ll bear me a son.” Erwin asserted, propositioning Armin. Was it an abuse of power? Oh yes. Erwin always got what Erwin wanted.

Levi’s lips parted. “What?”

“Armin is an omega. They have the capacity to birth, despite their dominant gender.” Erwin explained, as if Levi had suddenly forgotten the hierarchy of their species. Erwin and Levi were both alpha’s, and as such, could not carry Mer-guppies. Only beta’s and omega’s could carry Mer-babies.

“I _know_ that!” Levi snapped irritably. Armin flinched back, and wrapped his arms around himself as he reeled from both Erwin’s condition and Levi’s angry tone. Erwin rose a questioning eyebrow at Levi, as if to ask why he was so angry. As if he had to even ask. “Why _him_!?” Levi questioned jealousy, and pointed an accusatory finger towards Armin who was everything he was not. Understanding flashed across Erwin’s face.

“You’re jealous.” Erwin commented, which only enraged Levi further. Levi growled, and curled his fingers to form fists. The only thing he knew about all of this was that it was bullshit for Erwin to even think of impregnating another male. It was one thing for Erwin to perform his duty as King and impregnate some Queen, but Armin was a boy. A younger, lighter prince than Levi.

“Fuck you!” Levi shouted, fury igniting a storm within his dark eyes. For as long as he could remember, his days and years were spent with Erwin. As far as Levi was concerned, they were lovers, and no one was really meant to come between them, let alone a fellow guy.

“I need an heir to the throne, otherwise everything I worked towards will be for naught upon my death.” Erwin elaborated for Levi, who simply did not want to share Erwin.

“I get _that_.” Levi growled impatiently, as he waved his arm with frustration. “Why not impregnate some princess bitch?” Levi asked, because he knew of some potential broads that would be willing to bear Erwin a son if it meant that their home country would not be ravaged because of war.

“A princess deserves to be courted and fought for over time.” Erwin answered simply, much to Levi’s disgust. “There is no time for me to attend balls, and court young maidens. The time to meet her parents, and spear fight for her heart is long gone. I need a heir before I fall in battle, or develop illness.” Erwin added, to let Levi in on his current motive.

 _That bastard. He doesn’t have to court Armin_. Levi realized as he began to figure out Erwin’s scheme. The only reason that Erwin had wanted to visit Armin in the first place was because the boy was desperate enough to agree to anything. _Fuck, he’s cold_.

“He might not be your son.” Erwin and Levi both focused on Armin, who they had almost forgotten about during their squabble. Armin’s gaze was downcast, and full of shame. “I’m…not a virgin.” Armin admitted quietly. The pain in his voice alluded to a sordid past.

“The Marleyan’s?” Was all Erwin asked, because he knew what corrupt soldiers, and rulers were capable of. Armin answered with a solemn nod.

“Tch.” Levi grunted, and looked away. The Marleyan’s had had their way with Armin, and now Erwin—the man he loved—wanted to use Armin. He couldn’t say who was more cruel because it was obvious, even to Armin, that he couldn’t refuse Erwin’s proposition.

“Come. I’ll be gentle with you.” Erwin promised, as he outstretched his hand towards Armin. Armin stared at Erwin’s hand warily and then peered up at him apprehensively. He was a smart boy who understood that he couldn’t say no. Armin tentatively grabbed Erwin’s hand, and felt a lump of dread form within his stomach upon witnessing a victorious smirk spread across Erwin’s face.

. . .

Armin was adorned in the cerulean letter-shells he had sent Erwin. They were strung together, and fell around his head in the form of an expensive, flowy veil. His pouty lips were tinted in a bright pink hue, created from the ink of the Pink Squid.

Each soft, feminine hues and apparel were complimented by the bright yellow floating heart flowers that had been strung together to clothe Armin’s chest, and arms in a flowing shirt that was long in the back, reminiscent of a queenly cape. His tailfin was exposed to reveal gorgeous blue scales that sparkled in the dim underwater lights. It was iconic of the Arlert kingdom, and was another reason Erwin wanted to impregnate him.

A child between the two of them would boast the prettiest tailfin in the ocean. Erwin was sure of that. He had rescued Armin from an uncertain death, and had brought him to Atlantys under the condition that Armin would marry him and bear him a son. In return, Erwin had been readying troops for battle ever since they arrived in Atlantys a week ago. The troops would be deployed tomorrow morning, provided that Armin played the submissive role he was supposed to play in exchange for the freedom of his friends.

This was the burden of duty. The lives of his friends, and the remaining people depended on how well he could grit his teeth and endure another awful rape. Armin could already imagine the agony of being penetrated, and how powerless he would feel as Erwin flapped on top of him. He did not believe that Erwin would be gentle with him because he was already convinced that sex would hurt. The Marleyan soldiers who had invaded Armin’s castle had taught Armin that lesson.

In this way, Armin was dreading the encroaching night. He knew what to expect, and that made his fingers tremble with anxiety. It didn’t matter at all to him that Erwin had been surprisingly attentive to his physical needs, and comforts from the moment they arrived onto the kingdom’s sand. That had been days ago and even know, Erwin had various maids and butlers checking up on Armin to make sure he was not in need of anything.

It was all a show, of course. Armin knew that Erwin was just playing his part as a doting, caring husband-to-be. Rationally, Armin knew that. Of course he _knew_ that Erwin’s kind words, and gentle touches were fake. Emotionally, Armin craved all of it because he had been lonely for so long, even before his parents were slain in battle since as rulers, they hadn’t had a habit of touching him. They had always been too busy to play with him, and care for him as other parents did.

Only one person had ever been able to touch Armin familiarly, and that had been done in secret, because as the prince of Arlert, no one had been allowed to touch him personally. The few times his friend had been caught grasping his hand, the friend had been whipped with a branch of coral. This friend, Eren Jaeger had not been deterred from affectionately touching Armin’s hair, and face when the two of them had snuck away to a lone hallway, or ducked behind a quiet staircase. In thinking of Eren, Armin self consciously tugged at the shirt made of flowers, and stared at his reflection in the mirror, that had been excavated from the ruins of a human ship.

 _He’d say I look stupid_. Armin told himself as he thought about Eren, and then fidgeted nervously with the shell veil on his head because he recalled Erwin making it abundantly clear that he was to look perfect today. Armin was to resemble a proper queen-to-be, and he was to act accordingly in regards to his coerced role. He was to be feminine, and submissive. _I look the part…I think_. Armin thought as he smoothed out the shirt, and re-fluffed the delicate flowers to keep them perky. He was concerned that any wrinkle, misplaced shell, or flattened flower would enrage Erwin—not that Erwin had ever raised his voice at him, but he knew how serious weddings were, and how tense they could be. Armin didn’t want to anger the man who could save Eren. And Mikasa, his other friend.

“Okay…okay…I can do this…” Armin assured himself quietly, and inhaled a breath for courage. He exited the luxurious bedroom he had been preparing himself in, and swam carefully in an attempt to not disrupt the shells on his head, or the flowers on his shirt. He was tense, yet poised since the apprehension hadn’t quiet set in, but his anxiety was rising the closer he came to the coral doors because on the other side of them was the balcony, where Erwin, and the kingdom of Atlantys awaited him.

The red coral doors towered in front of Armin, making him feel irrationally small. He withdrew his arms against himself, and cowered at the magnitude of what passing through those doors would mean for him. If he waltzed through those doors, he would become both Erwin’s bride, and the Queen of Atlantys. Anxiety pumped through Armin’s veins as he remembered how difficult it had been for him to rule Arlert, which had been a small, primitive kingdom.

Atlantys was huge, with many factions and kingdoms across the ocean, all of which Erwin had conquered. As a queen, Armin knew he wouldn’t have nearly as many responsibilities to the kingdom as Erwin would, but the fact that he would have to give Erwin a son was intimidating because he was still a child himself. Armin knew almost nothing about birthing, and raising children. What he did know was how children were created, and he was terrified of having to endure sex for the cause.

Many young princess’s had been rumored to have ‘cold feet’ right before they committed to marriage. Armin definitely pondered being a run-away bride, but he was smart enough to know that Erwin had soldiers stationed at each and every entrance, including the exits. Erwin had said that the deployment was simply to provide protection unto himself, and Armin, but Armin did not believe him. He felt imprisoned. Armin took a selfish moment to imagine Eren barging into the castle, bulldozing guards to abscond with him to the uncharted land above the ocean’s waves.

Childish of a fantasy it may have been, but Armin yearned for it to come true. The fleeting fantasy comforted Armin, and stilled his hearts frantic, anxiety plagued rhythm. He steeled himself, and with newfound courage, Armin pushed open the doors. The light from the captured bioluminescence ocean fireflies stunned Armin because his future, like the blue light, was obscure.

Anxious silence greeted Armin as he stepped onto the balcony, joining Erwin and the Mer Pastor who was to legally, and bindingly wed them. Armin glanced around nervously and noticed Levi’s loud absence. _I suppose he couldn’t bare to watch the man he loves marry someone as unimportant as I_. Armin figured, and felt a strange mixture of guilt and shame surge throughout his blood. He hoped that Levi wouldn’t slit his throat during the night.

“Ah, well then, may I start?” The Priest, Father Nick inquired, because the bride-to-be had finally arrived. Better late then never. Armin looked to Erwin. Erwin smiled warmly and outstretched his hand to Armin. Armin hesitated because the warmth did not reach his eyes.

“Come.” Erwin commanded, in the guise of a gentle coax that reminded Armin he didn’t actually have a choice. Armin paled, and felt nauseous as he reluctantly hovered before Erwin, and the good ol’ pastor. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the people of Atlantys, who were gathered in the expansive courtyard below. Armin hesitantly clasped his trembling hand over Erwin’s large hand. He peered up at Erwin, and noticed, not for the first time, how broad Erwin’s shoulders were.

There was an obvious size difference between them that was as intimidating as the power imbalance was. Erwin stood powerful and confident, knowing he held all of the power. Armin lowered head, understanding just how powerless he was. Erwin grabbed Armin’s chin with his other calloused hand, and tilted his young face up.

To the crowd, the tender action was considered endearing, and earned the controversial couple a few, ‘awes’. It was as if Erwin was lifting his shy to-be-wife’s head up, to gaze into his loving, attentive gaze. Armin knew different. Erwin had an public image of them that he wanted to portray, and while Armin was supposed to be submissive to him, he wasn’t supposed to be fearful nor distant.

Pastor Nick read from the sacred Atlantyean Bible that had been etched, and reproduced on clam shells and which were held together with seaweed, and a sticky paste. Armin was too lost in Erwin’s cold, purposeful eyes to pay attention to the words that bounced right off of his ears. He felt trapped, and anxious, which made his blue eyes shine. His breath quickened.

Erwin let Armin’s hand go, and swept some of his soft hair out of his face. Armin felt a shell slide down out of place and hastily pushed at it, to put it back into place, mindful of how a crooked shell could ruin the image Erwin wanted to convey. Another shell shifted out of place. Armin felt the cold heat of Erwin’s gaze on him, and flushed red from the pressure he thought was being exerted on him, and fretted as he struggled to fix the veil. He failed at being discreet, the more desperate he became to right the veil.

As Armin fought with the veil, Erwin grabbed his wrists, and forced a smile. “Leave it.” Erwin warned, in a gentle voice that sent chills down Armin’s spine. The warning was enough to let Armin know that as cute as a bit of silliness was during a wedding, he was just making a fool of himself now, and consequently, Erwin himself. Armin stopped, and lowered his arms with the intent to clasp his hands together until he noticed that a flower petal had furled up. He anxiously smoothed at it, feeling like a failure.  

The shell veil slid to the side of Armin’s head, making him tense. He wanted to paw at it, but instead, Armin kept fretting with the flowers. Erwin eloquently situated the veil to rest perfectly on Armin’s head, and then he pushed Armin’s hands away from the flowers. Armin realized he was fretting, and became embarrassed again, but before he could turn his gaze to the balcony, Erwin once more lifted his head up with his hand.

“Stop fretting. You look beautiful.” Erwin assured Armin, and set a hand on his warm cheek. Armin furrowed his eyebrows with skepticism. He didn’t think that Erwin meant it, because he had convinced himself years ago that despite being a prince, he was an awkward, ugly boy. One who now was wearing lipstick, and an entirely too feminine outfit for his comfort.

“Even with these bandages?” Armin asked softly, as he lifted his bandaged wrists, and glanced to the coral doors, feeling shame. The pretty dress shirt did well to hide the green seaweed bandages that were around Armin’s thin, trembling wrists. In the two weeks since Armin had been rescued from his underwater prison, his skin had refused to heal properly. Even now, his wrists ached, which was a testimony to just how hard Armin had fought to free himself from his father’s throne.

“Definitely.” Erwin reassured Armin, and pressed his lips to his wrist. Startled, Armin stared up at Erwin, astonished he could be tender, and make his heart flutter in ways that only Eren had achieved before, with that stupid, cheesy grin of his. Erwin was acting. Of course he was acting. Armin wouldn’t let himself believe different, because if this was love, why did it feel dreadfully wrong?

Their voices were nothing more then hushed whispers between each other. Pastor Nick didn’t even notice their private conversation, since he was reciting the mandatory lines from the Atlantyean Bible. His own voice droned on, monotone and ineffective. It was only when the two were meant to exchange vows that Armin realized the priest had been talking. He blinked at Pastor Nick, half confused, and worried he missed something important. Erwin’s voice, loud, yet tender distracted Armin from his thoughts.

“This afternoon the two countries of Atlantys and Arlert shall merge, with my betrothed becoming my Queen. Our union shall be joyous, and prosperous for both of our countries.” Erwin declared, letting the waves carry his voice through the courtyard. He wanted the country to celebrate this day that he became the rightful King, who would father a son who would continue to unify the ocean in ways that he knew he may fall short on, because of age. Armin paid attention to Erwin now, as did the audience.

There was no hushed voices from the crowd to be heard because when King Erwin spoke, everyone listened, including young Armin. “In time, my betrothed will mother a son, and when I can no longer lead our armies to victory, she will be in charge of all strategic developments.”

“What?” Armin sputtered, astonished to hear that there would be a day that Erwin would entrust him with the future of Atlantys. The crowd was equally stunned, because it appeared as if Erwin was going to hand control of his strategy department over to a woman. It was a risk that Erwin was taking, one that could tarnish his reputation as a radical progressive. On the other hand, if his plan prevailed, the women of his proud nation may gain the confidence in themselves to be more then warriors, and mothers.

“I have confidence in the woman that I am marrying. It has taken me many years to find a stunningly beautiful girl who was intelligent enough to impress me.” Now Armin knew Erwin was just bullshiting his vow, but a part of him wished that the words were true, because they thrummed gently in Armin’s ears. “Now that I have found her, I wish to marry her.” Erwin announced, still addressing the crowd, and then turned to face Armin. “Armin, will you marry me?”

Beautiful. Intelligent. The pretty words were tainted for Armin because he knew that Erwin didn’t mean any of it. This was a coerced marriage. Armin couldn’t say no.

“Yes.” Armin answered hollowly, as his eyes began to shine again. Erwin smiled, and leaned down to press their lips together. Armin shut his eyes against the dread that nestled itself in his heart, and tried to swallow the horrible feeling that his life was officially over because of the kiss that solidified their marriage. Erwin’s hand was cupping Armin’s cheek, and under entirely different circumstances, Armin might have thought that some of Erwin’s act was romantic, but it was all part of diplomacy.

“Then it is decided. Sign here.” Pastor Nick instructed the two, as he held out a clam shell, and a sharp, pointed stone tool that acted as a writing utensil that could carve into the clam’s shell. Erwin pulled away from Armin, and dutifully took the tool from Pastor Nick. Erwin signed his name, and then handed the tool to Armin.

 _Please don’t make me do this_. “Right here?” Armin said instead, as he stared at Erwin’s perfect letters, eloquently carved into the stone. Erwin nodded, giving Armin the confirmation he needed to raise his trembling hand to the clam. His letters were shaky, and uneven, which expressed his distress at signing his dreams away.

From this point on, Armin knew he would be Erwin’s dutiful puppet. There would never be a day that he could feel the sun on his face, nor would he know what those strange buildings were on the beach. He was going to be confined into the role of a charming, delicate wife who happened to be clever.

“Smile.” Erwin reminded Armin, who didn’t quite look thrilled to be a newly wedded wife. Armin flushed pink, and tried to cover his blunder by pressing his fingers to his mouth, to partially hide his frown. He resembled a shy bride. Erwin must have been satisfied with Armin’s attempt at hiding his displeasure because he grabbed his hand, and raised it to the sky. “Together, we rule as one. Now, let us feast, and dance into the night.”

The night was the portion of the day that Armin was dreading. He tried to push it from his mind as he followed Erwin to the dinning hall, where a feast awaited them. As a young prince who knew what it was like to be without food for consecutive days in a row, Armin was not about to turn the prospect of food down. At least, that’s what Armin told himself until he was actually sitting across the long, elegant coral table from Erwin. His new dining position further solidified the fact that he was now Erwin’s Queen, or in other words, the King’s property.

And just like that, Armin had no desire to eat. He simply pushed the food around, and fretted about the time of night that their marriage would have to be consummated. Armin was sure that tonight would not be the only time he had to expose the soft scales to Erwin. There would be other miserable nights until Erwin was sure that he was pregnant.

If by some miracle Armin birthed Erwin’s son, he knew that the trauma would be over because only one son was needed to carry on a King’s legacy. He direly hoped that Erwin wouldn’t pressure him to birth a second son, and more than that, Armin hoped that a daughter was not in his future. A princess would be cute, but she wouldn’t be able to carry on her father’s war. Not in the same way a son would.

 _One child. A son. That’s all_. Armin assured himself, in an attempt to placate his wandering mind.

“Are you alright, Armin?” Armin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up, meeting Erwin’s concerned eyes. Armin noticed the other political leaders were awaiting a response as well, and it was now that he realized just how quiet, and introverted he had been behaving. He sat up straighter, remembering his etiquette classes, and cleared his throat. 

“Yes. I was just mesmerized by how beautiful the decorations are, and how fluently the day has progressed.” Armin lied, trying to act as if he was appreciative of the lengths Erwin went through to make this day progress according to plan. In truth, Armin wished for a get-out-of-consummating-the-marriage-free distraction.

Would it be too much for an argument to break out amongst the important people of the table, the likes of which would ruin Erwin’s mood? Armin doubted an argument would happen naturally between any of them because ultimately they were all controlled, and governed by Erwin, who had conquered their lands. If one of them began to cause trouble with another, Armin was sure that Erwin would quiet them.

“You must be a happy, ditzy bride, thinking of superficial shit.” Gregor commented, having considered Armin to act silly, and shyly. Armin’s head still seemed to be in the waves above. Armin tensed, taking offense to the characterization. Erwin noticed Armin’s discomfort, and came to his defense.

“On the contrary, Armin wanted us to have a quiet wedding in the colorful forest of coral. I told her that as both military, and political leaders, we needed to have a proper wedding that would be the envy of the century.” Erwin said calmly,  because he did not want that mischaracterization to stick on his reluctant Queen.

Based on what Erwin remembered reading from the shell letters, Armin was brilliant and focused, which meant that if he was dazed and distant, it was because he was over-thinking his future.

“The human lands would have been an intriguing wedding location…” Armin mused, thinking about the warm sand he had felt once, between his hands before his guards had found him, and dragged him and Eren back to the castle where they were both harshly reprimanded. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows at Armin, surprised, yet curious to his interest in the world above the sea when everyone knew that the land was dangerous.

“Now, I’m sure the King can agree with me that his pretty Queen has no business fancying the above lands, when her kingdom is right before her.” Robert the Third chided condescendingly. He used to be King of Alerria, and while he wouldn’t admit it, he was still bitter about being de-throned by Erwin, which was obvious by the disdain that was etched on to his face. Armin flinched, and remembered why he hated politics. It didn’t matter what he said because a snide, abrasive comment was always in hot pursuit.

Once more, Erwin was quick to come to his queen’s defense. “Actually, I found her adventurer’s spirit to be charming, and refreshing.” Erwin defended, and gave Armin a reassuring smile to remind him that although they were on opposite ends of a very long coral table, he was not alone. Armin figured Erwin was only defending him to keep up appearances amongst peers, but he still found comfort in the clever man’s lies.

“Eh, I just like a woman who knows how to let me fuck her a bit.” Ardurn opined crudely, placing a hand on his cheek. He was board of the romance, and would rather engage in lewd conversations then these passive-aggressive ones.

 _Quit crying. It’s just sex_. Armin frowned at the recollection, and decided he definitely wasn’t hungry because Ardurn sounded a lot like one of the Marleyan soldiers who had sodomized him. “Pardon me.” Was all Armin said as he stood up, and headed for the double doors. He could feel their gazes bore into his back, and hurried into the hallway.

Then, Armin shut the doors behind him and let himself slide down against the doors. _What an awful man_. Armin thought, and brought his trembling arms against his body. He didn’t like men who were shameless perverts, and he was sure that most of the de-throned kings in that room were the predatory type, because they had either been spoiled, and or corrupted with power.

“From now on, Ardurn, you will hold your tongue when in the presence of my Queen. She is to be treated with respect, and none of you have commented on how lovely, or brilliant she is.” Erwin reprimanded his royal guests for their rude behavior. His voice was muffled from being on the other side of the door, but Armin heard him, and decided that as long as Erwin could pretend to be a good husband, he could try to be a dutiful wife.

. . .

All of the guests were gone, which meant that what ever child-like innocence Armin had left was going to dissipate. Erwin had instructed him to wait for him in his royal bed chamber. Armin felt out of place in Erwin’s room, and still entertained the idea of feigning sick. He remembered what those soldiers had done to him, and now Erwin would force him to undergo the same unpleasant torture.

 _Why me_?  Armin wondered pettily, because there was no one around to scold him, and to tell him to grow up. He needed a minute to wallow in self pity because within a few moments, Erwin would arrive to impregnate him. If the sex was anything like the intercourse Armin had been forced to participate in awhile back, he knew that the night was going to be a long one, wrought with pain.

Anxiety welled up inside of Armin, and made him pace around the room. His tailfin flapped behind him as his mind became occupied with the worst case scenarios that could play out tonight. _I don’t want to see my own blood again_. Armin thought, recalling how the Marleyan soldiers had been rough with him, and his virgin body. _Please, don’t let it be like that time_. Armin fretted, too worried, and distracted to notice the bedroom doors were pushed open.

“My Queen flaps when she is stressed out. Duly noted.”

Startled, Armin whirled around to see Erwin studying him. He flushed red, embarrassed that he had been caught flapping. Flapping was how children, and lower class mermaids swam through the water. It was a bad habit of Armin’s that surfaced when his emotions were shot, and when he thought he was alone. It was unruly of royalty to not swish their tail left, and right, which Armin was aware of.

“I scream too.” Armin admitted shamefully, and nervously scratched at his cheek, figuring Erwin might decide that he was not a proper Queen after all, and would hence be determined to not be a fit parent. Erwin blinked as he carefully considered his response. He did not want to belittle Armin, nor offend him because right now, Armin needed to be receptive towards his advances.

The time to consummate their marriage was upon them. “Do what you must to relieve your heart ache.” Erwin said as he pulled the sea weed tie off of his neck. Armin eyed the discarded seaweed apprehensively, because he knew why Erwin was making himself comfortable. “If screaming is how you cope with upholding your end of the bargain, then I will permit you to scream if you must.” Armin watched as the cape made of brilliant gold fish scales was dropped. Erwin’s attire had caught Armin’s attention earlier in the day, but he had been too nervous to comment on it.

Even now, Armin said nothing as Erwin approached him, and caressed his face. Armin shut his eyes and wondered if Erwin really would deploy those soldiers tomorrow. He knew that complying with Erwin’s rules could result in him undergoing pain and mental trauma for nothing.

“How do I know that you won’t just use me?” Armin blurted, unable to stop his concerns from tainting the fragile trust that was between them. “It seems convenient that you’ll deploy the troops _after_ having your way with me.” Erwin retracted his hand, and Armin ducked, terrified of being struck.

“I know you’re scared, but you don’t have to lash out at me.” Erwin sympathized, lowering his hand so as not to scare Armin further. The fact that Armin was even remotely wary about being hit bothered Erwin. He was a ruthless military leader, but he was not a violent man which left him to wonder just what people said about him?

Slowly, Armin peered up at Erwin, remaining cautious. He wasn’t convinced that Erwin could be a nice guy behind closed doors. “I am not scared.” Armin said quietly, as he looked away from Erwin, and clasped a hand over his trembling arm. If Erwin had been a simple man, he would have dismissed Armin’s words, but he could the truth in Armin’s eyes.

Armin was not scared of _him_. He was fretting over the entire situation that he was in, which Erwin found himself respecting. Armin understood the position he was in, and he knew how easy it would be for a lesser King to take advantage of him, and smack him around. A different King may even have thought to kill Armin, after mating with him. Armin was aware of all of that, which was a testament to just how clever he was. Yet, he wasn’t swimming away.

 _I may have underestimated him_. Erwin figured, gaining a newfound respect for Armin who could have tried to run at various times throughout his stay here. Armin was probably aware of the soldiers that were stationed at key points throughout the castle, and the kingdom. Even so, a selfish mer-male would have tried to flee regardless. Armin was still here, even knowing what was about to be forced upon him, per the bargain.

“Hey.” Erwin’s soft tone made Armin look up at him again. “I am not going to hurt you.” Erwin promised, and set a gentle hand on Armin’s cheek. Armin’s wary eyes shined, indicating his conflicted feelings. He wanted to believe Erwin, but trusting royalty was the worst mistake he knew he could make as a young prince—or, well, Queen now. Armin turned his head away, and withdrew against himself.

 _Kid like you, this is what you deserve_. Armin recoiled from the memory, and tightened his grip on his arms. “I do not believe you.” Armin confessed, flicking his tail anxiously. The life he had led had been rough, and wrought with hardship. Tonight shouldn’t be any different, but Armin was scared of consummating the marriage.

“Then let me show you that I intend to treat you gently.” Erwin insisted, and draped a thick arm around Armin’s shoulders. “Come. You’ll like my bed. It’s brimming with the highest grade seaweed the ocean. The sand underneath will be gentle on your skin if you do manage to nest under the seaweed.” Erwin instructed, as he guided a stiff Armin to the large clam shell. It was huge, and it did appear as if it would be soft.

None of that was Armin’s problem. It was what was to happen on the bed that made him reluctant to go near it. “N-nest…?” Armin repeated, concerned about what the implications of nesting would mean for him. He could already imagine being overwhelmed with sons that were forced on to him in the same manner that a lot of royalty endured.

A Queen was meant to produce healthy heirs to the throne. Armin might not necessarily mind that, if babies magically arrived on the back of a turtle.

“From now on, you will sleep here with me. While it is proper etiquette, I can also protect you from those who would want to hurt you.” Erwin informed his reluctant Queen, who quivered against him. Armin’s blue eyes began to shine again, and he felt a sense of doom come over him because there was no more denying that this would be his life now.

 _I must remember why I agreed to this_. Armin told himself as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his fist. They tingled whenever they shined. _As long as I play my role, King Erwin will rescue Eren. When he does, Eren will be free, and that’s all I really want, is to know that the one I love will be alright_. Armin assured himself, and slowly lifted himself on to the bed. He felt small, sitting in it.

Then again, Armin was only sixteen, and Erwin was…Armin pushed those thoughts out of his head, and anxiously grabbed at some of the seaweed as Erwin joined him. Erwin began to hover over Armin, who in response, flattened himself against the bed, turned his head away, squeezed his eyes shut, and whimpered. “J-just do it.” He just wanted this night to be over with already.

“Let’s not be hasty.” Erwin suggested, and swept some of Armin’s hair out of his face. “I meant it when I said I wouldn’t hurt you.” Erwin reminded him, and took a moment to peel the shell veil off of Armin’s head. He set it down, and then refocused on Armin, who trembled under him. He was scared—too nervous, and tense for a virgin bride.

 _He might not be your son_. Erwin recalled Armin saying. At the time, Erwin hadn’t thought much about Armin’s words. Now, he was analyzing them again, and thought to the Marleyan invasion of Arlert. “Armin, did the Marleyan soldiers hurt you?” Armin opened his eyes at the question, and gave Erwin a withering stare.

“Don’t pretend to care about me.” Armin replied stiffly, knowing he was just a means to and end for Erwin. He was closed off, and distant. Erwin furrowed his eyebrows with contemplation. He needed Armin to open up to him because a withdrawn omega was not likely to conceive. And, if the Marleyan soldiers really had robbed Armin of his virginity, then the war between them was about to get personal.

“It is my job to care about you, Armin, but I need you to trust in me that I will be good to you, despite our morally objectional situation.” Erwin implored, wanting to express his dedication to duty. Armin was his number one priority now, and if Armin was uncomfortable, he needed to convince Armin that he was safe, and that he would be well taken care of. Armin cautiously peered up at Erwin. He wanted to believe him.

“How can I trust you when you’re only being nice to me because I haven’t given you a son yet?” Armin asked, concerned for the day that he did give Erwin a son. Would Erwin discard him? Never speak to him again? Poison him? Armin’s mind was plagued by fear.

“I haven’t torn you open.” Erwin answered, and saw how Armin prickled with anxiety. “If I just wanted a son from you, I am well within my rights to impregnate you whether you’re screaming, or moaning.” Erwin reminded Armin gently, who must have forgotten how easily Erwin could have forced himself on to him. The fact that Erwin hadn’t just shoved his cock into Armin’s vulnerable body the moment he arrived to the bedroom said a lot about his character that Armin hadn’t realized before.

“I…I didn’t think of it that way…” Armin acknowledged, as shame spread across his face. It wasn’t easy for him to admit that he was wrong, but he was slowly realizing he had made a lot of snap judgements about Erwin, some of which may have been a wrong assessment after all. “I thought I was nothing to you because I am an omega who…who doesn’t have any use to you other then bearing you a son.” Armin confessed, exposing his vulnerable side that he had tried to keep to himself.

 _Is that what he thought this was_? Erwin wondered, and caressed Armin’s cheek again. “I took you as my Queen because of your brilliant mind. What I said about letting you lead the strategy department when I inevitably fall in battle was true.” Erwin informed Armin, who he could see needed a lot of reassurance before they could consummate the marriage in a way that wouldn’t hurt, nor traumatize Armin.

“You…you don’t know me…” Armin argued weakly, because he had no confidence in his ability to do anything more then guess at the strategy board. Erwin shook his head, and rubbed his thumb back and forth against Armin’s cheek.

“That’s not true. The shell-letters you sent me were genius. I may not have responded to them, but I kept every one of them to pour over at night to gain fresh insight from.” Erwin said, and slid his hand into Armin’s soft, yellow hair. Armin shied away, uncomfortable with the affectionate touches.

“Really?” Armin questioned, as a light, fluttery feeling tugged on his heart strings. _He paid that much attention to my shell-letters_? Erwin nodded, giving Armin the vindication he had wanted to hear for years. “Some…some of the strategies I sent you were those I over heard from my father when I would sit outside the doors of the war room. I expanded on the strategies, putting my input into them, and then I’d send them to you…but I always assumed my ideas were bad because you never responded.” Armin explained, slowly opening up to Erwin. He wasn’t nearly as withdrawn as before, because the focus of the night suddenly wasn’t sex. At least, Armin didn’t think it was.

“No. You’re clever, and our son will be more clever then both of us combined.” Erwin assured Armin, who deflated a little at the reminder that Erwin was intent to impregnate him with a son. “I know you’re nervous, and I know you were hurt before. All I ask is that you let me prove that I know how to make you feel good.”

“Is…it possible for me to feel good when you’re impregnating me?” Armin questioned timidly, remembering how it felt to be torn open by a too eager, vile man. The soldiers weren’t anything like Erwin, but Armin was skeptical that sex could feel good because of the pain it had already brought him.

“Oh yes. Sex is meant to feel good, otherwise we Mers wouldn’t want to engage in it. It would be considered mandatory, as opposed to an entertainment if it hurt.” Erwin explained, and drummed his fingers against the gills on Armin’s sides. Armin involuntarily squeaked, and jerked away from the ticklish, foreign touch. He pressed his arms against his gills, and curled his tail up against his body.

“I…I suppose that makes sense…but…I know how it felt when they swarmed me.” Armin murmured, as he wrapped his arms around his body. “The Marleyan King, Zeke, declared that I was to be chained to the throne I wasn’t big enough for because otherwise, I’d get help. He had me trapped there.” Armin recalled, believing him to be an evil man because he’d had him imprisoned to his father’s throne for four days where he had been without food. For two days, Armin had gone without human contact, and because of that, he had developed a dependence on people. If he was alone for too long, he became anxious.

“Swarmed?” Erwin asked, then decided to compartmentalize Armin’s confession for a later date because while he was becoming invested in Armin’s life, the little blonde would not relax if he was talking about a definitive dark moment in his life. “Listen. I’ll make sure that you are safe here, and that no one will hurt you.” Erwin assured Armin, deliberately not expanding on the concerning confession.

There were questions Erwin had about what had happened to Armin, and why the Marleyans would wipe out a primitive kingdom. Right now, Erwin had to get Armin to focus, and be at ease.  

“If you mean that, will you let me be guarded by my best friend when he’s rescued from the Marleyan’s? I’d feel a lot safer if he was close to me.” Armin wondered boldly, because he missed Eren a lot, and a part of him couldn’t imagine living without him.

“He will be one of your assigned personal guards if that is what you want.” Erwin promised, as he shifted closer to Armin and set his hand on his shoulder. Armin glanced at Erwin’s hand nervously, and watched it slide down the length of his pale arm. He looked up at Erwin timidly.

“I’ve never…done anything like this willingly…” Armin confessed, worried the inevitable sex would hurt him. The confession had not been necessary, because Erwin already guessed that Armin did not have a lot of sexual experience. He gripped Armin’s wrist and lifted it up. The flower sleeve fell back around Armin’s wrist, exposing the seaweed bandages.

Curiously, Erwin peeled the bandages away from Armin’s skin, which revealed pink, newborn skin. “Do your wrists still hurt?” Erwin asked, because this was the first time that they had truly been alone together, and it was now that he could ask the more personal questions without having to keep up appearances.

“Yes.” Armin answered, because his skin was still raw to the touch. At least now the skin was not rubbing off with the slightest touch. It was an improvement, one Armin welcomed.

“Even if you run, I will never chain you up.” Erwin promised, and lightly pressed his lips to Armin’s wrist. Armin blushed, flattered by the appealing promise. The shackles on his wrists would forever be invisible. Armin could live with that.

“I hope you mean that.” Armin implored, wanting to believe Erwin. Erwin nodded, and set his hand on Armin’s chest.

“I do, and I’ll treat you gently.” Erwin swore to Armin, as he slid his hand down the soft shirt. He then pushed it up, to reveal Armin’s lithe chest. _There’s no defined muscle_? Erwin noted with confusion, until he remembered that Armin’s body would not be a mirror image of Levi’s petite, yet firm body. Armin was young, and he was not a warrior. Of course he wouldn’t have manly muscles for Erwin to paw at and admire.

While Erwin recollected, and reorganized his thoughts, Armin pushed the shirt off of is body. He wasn’t used to wearing clothes like that because clothes were for special occasions. Even women usually only wore shells to conceal their breasts. Armin pushed the shirt away, and sucked in a breath for courage. He just had to trust that Erwin wouldn’t hurt him.

“Have you ever been kissed before?” Erwin asked, trying to remember just how young Armin was, without also acknowledging how old he was. Morally, Erwin knew the world would frown upon his actions, no matter how gentle he was, because fuck, Armin wasn’t quite eighteen yet, and that was only too evident by the fat remaining in his cheeks that colored pink because of the question.

“Yes. I…I kind of like kissing.” Armin admitted, thinking about the passionate, fleeting kisses Eren would pull him into behind stone book cases, and under the shade of a coral tree.

“Good. Then let’s start slow with that.” Erwin suggested, and closed the distance between him and Armin slowly, so as not to scare him. Armin thought of Eren, and felt a pang of longing as Erwin pressed their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, and slow. Armin was relieved that the kiss lacked intensity because if he was to end this night without his eyes shining, that would be preferred. “See? That wasn’t so bad.” Erwin assured Armin, who flushed pink, embarrassed that he might have been too resistant to the concept of consummating the marriage. Erwin was a good kisser.

“I…I know…” Armin muttered sheepishly, and clasped a hand over his arm. Erwin smiled warmly, and again pushed Armin’s hair out of his face. Armin was beginning to like the gentle touch.

“There’s a lot more you’ll like soon.” Erwin assured Armin, and pressed their lips together once more. Armin shut his eyes and returned the kiss because he knew how to do that, and he knew it wouldn’t hurt. Erwin took the initiative to caress the sensual curve of Armin’s body, which made the younger mer male gasp. Erwin pushed his tongue between Armin’s pink lips, which earned a soft squeal from Armin. He tensed up a little, but assured himself that this type of intimate kissing was expected of him. With that in mind, Armin pressed his wrists against the seaweed on the bed, and let Erwin explore his mouth.

Since Armin had not ate supper, there wasn’t much for Erwin to taste. Armin definitely tasted the meat that Erwin had ate, and now he wished he would have ate something because he was kind of hungry after all. This was a realization he kept to himself because he doubted Erwin would appreciate postponing the sex.

“Mmm…” Erwin mused into the kiss, and slid his hand on to Armin’s flat stomach. The more personal, and passionate the kiss became, the more intrigued Armin became because kissing was sweet, innocent, and brought back good memories. Erwin set his hand on Armin’s hip, and pulled away. “Are you okay?” Erwin asked, to make sure Armin was alright.

“Yeah. Kissing is fun.” Armin said, even though he would have preferred to kiss Eren because a intense fire always lit up inside of him when he did. Erwin tried not to be bothered by Armin’s childish comment, and instead kept the mood going by kissing Armin for a fourth time that day. Armin giddily shifted underneath Erwin, and hoped the rest of intercourse could feel like this.

Erwin kissed Armin for awhile, easing him into a relaxed mood, and then he kissed Armin’s chin. Another kiss was pressed to Armin’s Adam’s apple. Armin squirmed, unsure of how he felt about the warm, fleeting kisses. Erwin then left kisses along Armin’s collarbone, which made the boy blush, feeling flattered that the King was being nice to him.

“You like that?” Erwin wondered, and left a trail of kisses from Armin’s ribcage, to his stomach. A small noise was the only acknowledgement that Armin offered him. Erwin sidled down further and spotted a patch of soft scales on Armin’s tailfin. He pushed the scales away to reveal two tiny, puckered holes.

One hole was smaller than the other. Erwin normally would have focused his attention on to the smaller hole, to avoid impregnating an omega, or a female beta, but the point of tonight was to impregnate Armin with a mer-guppy. Erwin pressed his lips to the hole, a silent promise to be gentle with it, and then, while Armin gasped and squirmed with nervousness, Erwin pushed himself up to press his lips against Armin’s. His fingers kept the scales parted, which was something Armin forgot about as he let himself get lost in the pleasant kiss.

When Armin relaxed, Erwin inserted his finger into Armin’s exposed hole. Armin’s entire body jerked, and he clenched instinctively. “Shh. I won’t hurt you.” Erwin reminded Armin, whose blue eyes reflected panic. Armin stared at him with doubt. “This is normal. I’ll open you up slowly, and then I’ll deposit my seed into you. It’ll be over then.” Erwin told Armin, so he could understand what to expect.

“Is it…that easy?” Armin questioned, skeptical that their time together would be as short as Erwin made it sound.

“It will be, if you remain relaxed, and trust me.” Erwin replied, reiterating the fact that Armin needed to be calm if he wanted a painless sexual experience. “No more clenching. It feels good for me, but you won’t like what it does to you.” Erwin said, and slowly began to thrust his finger into Armin repetitively. Armin whimpered, and wiggled in response. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable.

“I’ll try to relax.” Armin relented, and tried to prop himself up onto his elbows to see just what Erwin was doing to his body. Erwin blocked Armin’s view, and pressed his lips to his neck. Armin gasped as Erwin began to suck on his neck. The action seemed intimate, especially because Armin began to feel a tingling sensation ‘crackle’ and ‘pop’ within his stomach. He blushed, until he felt Erwin put a second finger into his hole. Armin bit his bottom lip nervously, and wiggled underneath his King.

 _It’s so uncomfortable_. Armin thought, and for a moment, he focused on relaxing his body because he was tensing again, since Erwin’s fingers were stretching his inner tunnel out. It was a sensation Armin had never quite felt before, and he wasn’t sure he liked it. But even as a third finger pushed past the rim of soft muscle, Armin was only gritting his teeth, and squirming to express his discomfort. Erwin’s other hand was teasing a pink nipple on Armin’s body, while his mouth was working wonders on Armin’s neck. Armin found himself wondering what would happen if the feeling brewing inside of his stomach would burst.

Then one of Erwin’s dipped down, and penetrated the smaller hole. Armin yelped, alarm. “No!” His panicked voice made Erwin stop. It wasn’t enough for Armin. “That hurts, take it out!” Armin shrieked, and began to flap his fin frantically.

“That’s where they hurt you. I feel the tears haven’t quite healed yet.” Erwin sympathized, and withdrew his finger from Armin’s anus. The salty water made it difficult for wounds to heal. “I won’t touch you there.” Erwin assured Armin, and apologetically kissed his forehead. “I did not realize that before.”

“I…I did not know either…but as soon as you t-touched me there, I knew…and it frightened me.” Armin admitted softly, as he took a few breaths to quell the anxiety that had surged through him like a tsunami. _I flipped out, but he hadn’t actually hurt me_ …Armin realized, and noticed that Erwin had listened to him. _He actually…stopped_. It was such a simple concept, and yet, Armin looked at Erwin in a new light.

Maybe Erwin was playing a role. Maybe he wasn’t. Armin didn’t know, and while he didn’t want to lose his caution, he was allowing himself to be swept away into the sweet moment. Erwin fucking stopped, and that meant the world to Armin, who had been hurt before by selfish Mers who had not cared that they might be hurting him. Erwin cared—or he pretended to care. That was enough for Armin, who was skittish.

“Does that mean you’re a virgin?” Erwin asked, as he shifted his fingers around inside of Armin, for emphasis. Armin squirmed, and nodded timidly. “I am the first to touch you here?” He elaborated, and pushed his fingers deeper into Armin’s body. Armin squeaked, and bit his bottom lip.

“Mhm…” Armin confirmed, and grabbed at the seaweed bedding. His face was pink with the thought that Erwin had a sensitive side. Whether that was true or not, Armin was sure he’d learn in time, but right now, he needed to indulge the fantasy to be okay.

“Good.” Erwin mused, pleased that he was the first to explore, and manipulate Armin’s body in a way that would stimulate a sense of pleasure within him. He leaned down and kissed Armin affectionately, before he continued to slowly, and gently coax Armin’s body to open up for him. Armin wiggled, feeling as if his stomach was tightening inside of him. He wasn’t sure what Erwin was doing, but between the kisses, and each stroke of Erwin’s nimble fingers, Armin couldn’t help but to vocalize his appreciation.

Each quiet, timid moan did not go unnoticed by Erwin, who had been waiting to hear Armin’s voice. He knew how to pleasure a lover, and was not surprised when he felt something hard press against his wrist. Armin didn’t seem to notice just how turned on he was, and if he did, he must have hoped that Erwin wouldn’t notice.

In order to not mortify Armin, Erwin chose not to mention the hardened flesh that had joined them. Instead, Erwin continued to fondle the sweet spot inside of Armin that was making him receptive to the lewd touches.

“Ahh…ah…my stomach feels t-tight…” Armin mentioned between breathy moans, seeking reassurance from Erwin that he was supposed to feel this way.

“That’s good.” Erwin responded, and kissed Armin’s jaw, while he continued to stimulate Armin’s nerves. Armin jerked as Erwin’s fingers deliberately brushed over the tender sweet spot.

“Ngh!” Armin curled his hands into trembling fists, and moaned loudly, while his body tensed with the delight of a orgasm. He arched his back, and tossed his head back as pleasure surged through his body, and awakened nerves he didn’t know he even had.

This was the reaction that Erwin wanted from Armin, because it meant that for a few seconds, his body would be lax. Erwin took advantage of the moment and pressed his own hardened erection against the virgin hole, and then he carefully inserted his cock into the tight, warm entrance. Armin groaned with protest, and jerked as pain began to override his pleasure high. Erwin pushed his penis deeper into Armin’s petite body, but stopped the moment Armin recollected himself enough to clench, and yelp as he knew he inevitably would.

“Ow, ow, that hurts…!” Armin exclaimed franticly, feeling extreme discomfort because that particular hole had not been invaded before. Erwin paused, feeling guilty for hurting Armin, and then swept some of Armin’s hair out of his face. Armin writhed underneath him, his face contorting with the agony he felt. 

“I’ll do what I can to make you comfortable, but because you’re a virgin, it’s going to hurt a little.” Erwin told Armin solemnly, and then grabbed the flaccid penis to stimulate it. Erwin figured that if Armin could feel pleasure again, the pleasure would drown out the blatant discomfort he felt. Armin whimpered, and squirmed underneath Erwin tensely.

“You said there _won’t_ be any pain…!” Armin threw Erwin’s words back at him, because he was hurting. Half of Erwin’s large cock was buried inside of Armin, and it’s mere presence felt like a bludgeon.

“No, I said I wouldn’t hurt you.” Erwin corrected, and lightly stroked Armin’s penis. “The moment you felt pain, I stopped because otherwise, your delicate skin could have torn. That would have hurt you.” Erwin elaborated, while Armin grunted with displeasure. He felt betrayed, and began to second guess his momentary infatuation with Erwin.

“But…but…” Armin protested weakly as pleasure began to spread through him again. Erwin quieted Armin by kissing him. Armin squeezed his eyes shut and groaned again. The tense ache in his tailfin dulled, and he began to relax his body again, remembering that Erwin had said it would hurt more if he remained tense. _I have to calm down. This will be worth it when Eren and Mikasa are saved_.

“I am going to push the rest of the way in. Try not to tense, and if it makes you feel better, you can grab on to me.” Erwin told Armin, and then he slowly began to push the rest of his cock into Armin’s hole. Each inch Armin’s body swallowed made him whimper, and whine with discomfort. He took Erwin’s advice, and dug his nails into Erwin’s shoulders. “There, just a little more…” Erwin encouraged Armin, and with another push, his cock was buried into Armin’s tight body. It was now that Erwin could feel Armin’s body strain, and clench. There was no way he would be able to do anything with Armin until the little Mer’s overstuffed hole adjusted to the new girth inside of him.

“Ahgh…” Armin groaned and pressed his pale face against Erwin’s neck. Erwin used his free hand to stroke Armin’s hair, and with his other, he gingerly rubbed the tip of Armin’s penis with his thumb. If Armin could endure for just a little while longer, he’d see that sex could feel really good.

“There. I’ll let you adjust, then, I will be gentle with you.” Erwin assured him, and waited for Armin to be relax. As he waited, he tended to Armin’s most intimate part, rubbing, caressing, and stroking it. Armin panted, wrought with pain, and pleasure. He didn’t know which was worse, but the pain didn’t really dull. It just became bearable enough for him to stop clenching.

That was when Erwin began to rhythmically pump his cock into Armin’s aching hole. The thrusts were slow, and cautious, as if Erwin was mindful about how hard Armin’s body was straining to accommodate the dick. If Erwin behaved selfishly, he would split Armin open, like the soldiers did to his anus. Erwin was not that type of man, and it took a lot of restraint and focus for him to thrust into Armin’s tight body without hurting him.

Whether Armin appreciated the effort or not was unclear to Erwin, because the little blonde was groaning with conflicted pain, and pleasure. The one thing Armin was receptive to was kissing. He returned each kiss that Erwin initiated, and when the ache in his tailfin dulled, Armin felt Erwin’s thrusts quicken, and become more driven. The ache returned, making Armin bite his bottom lip.

 _He isn’t hurting me like they did, even though he could_. Armin thought, as his body unwillingly swallowed Erwin’s hard cock. He was aware of how strong Erwin was, and knew that one wrong move could end up with him being torn open. That knowledge made Armin wary to move, but despite the ache that increased in intensity to mirror the thrusts, he was feeling pleasure rise into the pit of his stomach every time the dick brushed against his sweet spot.

It was enough to make him moan alongside Erwin, who was experiencing pleasure for the first time since their night began. Erwin had been attentive to Armin’s concerns, and needs for the last hour. He knew that Armin was still experiencing a bit of discomfort, but there wasn’t much he could do to alleviate that other than what he already was doing, which was a method called distraction.

One of Erwin’s hands continued to work Armin’s erection, while the other hand distracted Armin in other ways; Caressing his hair, playing with a nipple, and or clasped over his hip. Armin liked the rare moments when Erwin kissed his neck. He was too shy, and nervous to say anything about it, but he didn’t think that he needed to because Erwin was reading his body, and was responding to it.

“Ah…ah…” Armin involuntarily moaned between his pants, and eagerly began to flap his fin against Erwin’s, seeking pleasure over pain. He wanted to rub his pleasure spot against Erwin’s warm, hard flesh. Erwin kissed Armin’s neck, and quickened his pace, sensing his own pleasure would reach its peek soon. Armin’s sore hole was repeatedly pounded into, but it did not deter him from seeking out the pleasure that came, and went.

With every penetration, Armin dug his nails deeper into Erwin’s back. Erwin didn’t seem to mind, because he didn’t flinch, even as blood was drawn, and salt seeped into the wound. Armin noticed, and remembered how badly his old wounds had hurt when the ocean salt came into contact with them. It wasn’t something he focused on for long because he wanted to experience another pleasure high.

“S-slow down…” Armin urged between heavy breaths as Erwin continued to plunge his cock into the quivering tunnel. “Let me…let me t-try something…”

Per Armin’s request, Erwin slowed his pace, out of curiosity of what it was that Armin wanted to do. Armin daintily set his hands on Erwin’s shoulders and then began to experimentally rock against Erwin. _It’s just as I thought. If enough attention is brought there_ …Armin grinded his fin against Erwin’s for personal confirmation. _That’s definitely what I want_ …Armin told himself, and began to unceremoniously hump the cock buried inside of him.

“While I applaud your…initiative, I’m not sure that…this is appropriate.” Erwin mentioned, between his own heavy breaths. He was glad that Armin seemed to enjoy what he was doing, but…

“It’s…it’s not…?” Armin asked, disappointment spreading across his face. He had been enjoying himself.

“No…but I’ll let you do what you want to me for a few minutes. Then I’ll have my way with you.” Erwin propositioned, since they both wanted different things. Armin nodded, agreeing without hesitation, and then he resumed rocking himself on Erwin’s hard cock.

Quiet pleasure thrummed through Armin’s veins as he humped Erwin’s cock, albeit a bit self-consciously because Erwin wasn’t entirely on board with this. Armin panted, and tilted his head back to reveal his face, flushed pink from willingly engaging in an intimate act. His moans were soft, and breathy. A melody formed on his lips, sweet, and soft.

 _He’s cute_.  Erwin decided, and observed the sensual sway of Armin's hips. Erwin set his hands on those rolling hips, and started to thrust into him slowly again, goaded by Armin's voice he liked. The slow pace allowed Armin to continue to receive pleasure over pain as he rocked cutely on Erwin. Armin moaned again, and Erwin knew he had to have him. Erwin bit into Armin’s neck, marking him. Armin yelped, shocked at the unexpected assault. His song halted, and he stilled.

A surge of pleasure that followed the bite distracted Armin from complaining, or asking about the bite. He was experiencing a pleasure high, and shut his eyes to revel in it. Armin was spent, and happy, but Erwin wasn’t yet at that point. Erwin quickened his pace, intent to properly copulate with Armin. His thrusts became vigorous, and as he pounded his cock into Armin’s delicate body, he began a song of his own. Armin squeaked as Erwin thrust harder, and instead of complaining, Armin bit his bottom lip and dug his nails into Erwin’s back. He remembered their agreement, so even as the thrusts became painful, Armin didn’t ask Erwin to stop. He took the pounding, with his eyes shining, and a hand clasped over his mouth to muffle his pained groans. Erwin's own melodious hums were powerful, and controlling, a seductive song that intrigued Armin.

“Shh…it’s okay, your body is doing great.” Erwin encouraged Armin, as he tested the endurance of his young body. He had been concerned that Armin would be as delicate as he looked, but the young male was surprisingly resilient. He wasn’t breaking just because the sex wasn’t as gentle as Erwin had initially intended it to be. Armin heard the pitch of Erwin's hums become grateful, and protective, which comforted some of his anxiety riddled nerves.

“A-am I? It h-hurts.” Armin confessed, plagued with thoughts of the assault he had endured before. He had been scared then, and the pain had been unbearable. Those Mers had wanted to hurt him. Erwin wasn’t like them. Even now, when Armin desperately wished for a slower pace, he was not scared, and he wasn’t being split open. Erwin was still retaining some concern for his well being, and it was noted in his young mind.

“Just bear with it awhile longer.” Erwin instructed Armin, and did not adjust the rate at which he pummeled his cock into Armin’s aching hole. He slapped their tailfins together repeatedly, making them one. Armin was his, and as far as potential partners went, Armin hadn’t been a bad choice. He was young—way younger then Erwin would have preferred to copulate with, but the positives of youth meant that Armin would be fertile. There was a new possessive tone to the kingly song, which made Armin a little wary as he listened to the noise of their fins smacking into each other.

“Ah, ah…ow, ow, ngh…” Armin’s noises, varying in pitch, and intensity reminded Erwin he couldn’t treat Armin as if he was Levi. As alpha’s, the men had enjoyed each other’s presence for long hours of the night, and had been pleasantly sore in the morning. Armin was an omega, and physically could not endure long, intimate sessions. Armin was already tired and hurting. The poor thing. Erwin leaned down and kissed Armin's chin sympathetically. He couldn't cum at the slow pace that Armin would prefer.

“It’s almost over.” Erwin assured Armin, fucked him harder to bring himself to pleasure quicker, and to not make Armin’s pain linger longer then necessary. No blood was spilled, Erwin made sure of that. He liked a bit of rough sex, but blood wasn’t beneficial for anyone, which was why he still exerted some restraint with Armin, whose body was delicate. Armin whimpered loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around Erwin’s neck.To make Armin’s experience less painful, Erwin didn’t forget to kiss Armin, and caress his body. He wasn’t heartless. Armin welcomed the sensual touches because they acted as a pleasant distraction.

Erwin kissed Armin, and plunged his cock deep into him, where he released his seed, moaning as he did. Armin gasped at the strange sensation of being filled with sperm. Erwin moaned again, his baritone voice rich, and seductive as the pleasure coursed through him. Armin squirmed uncomfortably, feeling the cum spread through his body. He whimpered, and pushed at Erwin, wanting to be left alone now that copulation was over. The pleasure high was over for him, and it felt to Armin like his delicate hole had been pummeled mercilessly because the ache increased in intensity the longer he was without sexual stimulation, and adrenaline.

“Please…pull it out. I don’t want to hurt anymore.” Armin implored timidly, because he had no idea of how Erwin would respond to his dire request. Some Kings did not like to be told no. Armin understood that very well, but to Armin’s relief, Erwin did not need to be told twice, because he separated their bodies, and ended the song. They were one no more, other than by a thin string of sperm.

“You won’t, not when you get used to it.” Erwin told Armin between his harsh breaths, and caressed his face affectionately. Armin’s blue eyes bulged at the thought of having to endure sex again.

“Wh- _when_? I…I p-played my role…we’re done!” Armin sputtered, concerned that once was not enough for Erwin. _Once. It was only supposed to happen once_. He was fretting, and felt familiar panic spread through him.

“When you are obviously pregnant the sex will cease if you hate it that much. But I need you to be pregnant, and until I know you are, we’re going to have to copulate again.” Erwin informed Armin, who had assumed too much about this entire scenario for his own good. “That was the agreement.”

Armin pushed himself up, curled his arms around his body, and whimpered. Emotionally, Armin felt tricked, but rationally, he knew that pregnancy attempts could fail. In this way, it had definitely been implied that Armin might have to mate with Erwin more than once. Erwin sidled next to Armin, and wrapped an arm around his trembling shoulders.

“I know it hurts right now, but in time you might come to like it.” Erwin sympathized, pulling Armin close to him. Armin withdrew his arms against himself, and buried his face against his tailfin, regretting the life he was to lead. He dreaded the coming nights where Erwin would want to impregnate him. “I will treat you well.” Erwin promised, because Armin needed hope, and reassurance that he would live a comfortable life.

“…” Armin didn’t respond, as he thought about the sex that had given him pleasure, and pain.

“Our bodies are like a muscle. If you work it out often, it will adjust, and the pain will be no more.” Erwin said as he dipped his other hand to Armin’s tailfin, and pushed the soft scales aside. “I admit I was a little rough with you. Let me make it up to you, so your eyes don’t have to shine.” Erwin told him, and pressed his fingers against the hole, inserting them into the soft tunnel that was tender to the touch. Armin inhaled sharply, and jerked.

“Ow, that hurts.” Armin stammered, writhing. “Ow, ow.” His groans of discomfort quickly changed to moans as Erwin’s fingers rubbed the sweet spot inside of Armin’s body. The lack of a thrusting, and over-all rubbing sensation made Armin more receptive to the touch that made his insides tingle pleasantly. “Nn…nn…” Armin tilted his head back and rested one hand on Erwin’s broad chest for support. Erwin was pleasuring him, and while Armin didn’t want to admit it, the pleasure high that followed the repetitive touching was worth the initial soreness.

“There. You’ll feel better for a few minutes.” Erwin stated, and then leaned down to kiss Armin, whose face was shaded pink, lightly.

Armin moaned into the kiss, and felt his body contract as the high he liked riveted underneath his skin and made him break out into goosebumps. “Wait here.” Erwin instructed his dazed mate, and then headed for the double doors to find Levi, and reassure him that he, and their love had not been forgotten.


	2. The Promise of New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin remembers how he met Levi, and seeks his lover out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing first: The WiseDragonGirl contributed to the beginning of this chapter. I could not have done this without her help, and I thank her for her help. 
> 
> Second, this chapter details how Erwin and Levi met, and briefly broaches upon an understanding the two of them reach. Enjoy :)

Duty

Chapter 2: The Promise of New Beginnings

 

Erwin swam with strong beats of his powerful tail through the kelp forest, keeping a firm grasp on his spear. The megalodon shark had ate four of the soldiers who had accompanied him. There was no weakness in retreating, but it was foolish to try and fight the creature by himself. While Erwin was confident in his strength, he knew his limits as well. This shark was nothing to take on alone. He knew that if he would try to stand up to it by himself and win, he would be a hero, but he had calculated his odds and they were too low.

The only chance he had was to do what he had come here to do: find the unofficial king of Rivyera: Levi.

He briefly watched two crabs fighting over some food as he swam over them. Some colourful fish crossed his path and dove under him. This place was filled with beauty. Too bad it was filled with thugs as well. Some of the merpeople living here didn’t have another place to go, that was certainly an issue that needed to be addressed.

When he swam into a thug, he grabbed him by the arm. The tail of the thug was full of scars and a part of the fin seemed to have been eaten. Life in Rivyera wasn’t easy. Maybe, if he would rule this place too, he could make this place better. Safer.

“Where can I find Levi,” He demanded, exerting his kingly presence. Behind him were two remaining soldiers, who held intimidating spears.

“Like I will tell you,” the thug spat indignantly.

As if the thug had any choice. Erwin got the information he wanted through the force of his soldiers and then swam through the shadowy kelp forest.

When he heard voices he swam a bit slower and turned to where the sound came from. There were merpeople nearby. A mermaid and two mermen. One of them was shorter than the other two and had black hair. He remained silent as the other two spoke heatedly, and kept glancing to the shorter one for support.

“Levi?” Erwin interjected questioningly and the black-haired merman looked up.

Levi narrowed his eyes. “Whose asking.” Careful, and cautious was his tone.

Next to him, the young man with sun streaked ash hued hair tensed, and regarded Erwin warily. The red-headed girl stopped arguing, and peered curiously at Erwin with brilliant blue eyes.

“I am Erwin. King of Atlantys,” He introduced himself. His confidence, and humbled pride was unwavering. The soldiers behind him stood at attention, with one fist against their chest, and the other fist was behind them, firmly pressed to their backs.

The trio’s eyes darkened with immediate suspicion. The taller male eyed Erwin’s golden tail fin and sent a pointed look to Levi. Levi received the intended message, evident by a brief nod in response, and focused on Erwin, the proclaimed king of Atlantys. 

“You have some nerve to show up here all by yourself,” Levi said as he swam towards him, recognizing the stance of a true king. Erwin wasn’t lying, which meant his tailfin could be worth a lot of money.

“You shouldn’t underestimate me.” Erwin warned, floating his ground.

Levi didn’t answer that, he pulled a small, bone knife from the kelp sheath on his back. “I can kill you in a heartbeat.” His voice was a dangerous whisper.

“As can I.” Erwin responded, holding his spear tighter with one hand, while holding his other hand up to stop the guards from harpooning Levi. They remained tense, not trusting Levi’s intentions.

The two men stared at each other, their weapons barred at each other’s necks.

“Uh…do they know each other…?” The girl asked, confused as to what was going on. No one except her had been able to address Levi familiarly, as Erwin had just done. Furlan, the male, shook his head decisively.

“I have an offer for you,” Erwin said, deciding to ignore Levi’s his threat because he had decided that they were equal strength. That got Levi’s attention. He rose an dark eyebrow. “I need strong, capable warriors at my side and I heard a lot about you.”

“So?” Levi interrupted impatiently. He had a kingdom of cowardly thugs and criminals harping about a megalodon shark skulking around the perimeter of the kelp forest.

“I want you to join me. To fight for me. I want to unify the ocean, make it a safe and prosperous place for everyone, and to do that I need you. Will you join me?” Erwin propositioned. His words were grandiose, and insufferably noble. The fantasy in his head was blinding.

Levi snorted. “Me?” He asked, disdain clearly audible in his voice. “Join you? Never.” The thought was unimaginable.

Before Erwin could reply, two young mermen swam past, shouting that the megalodon shark had entered the kelp forest. They were hurrying away, wanting no part of being torn apart by a shark.

“Spears,” Levi instructed and he swam swiftly to the weapon armoury they kept them, followed by his trusted companions Isabel and Furlan. They followed him without question.

“I fought that creature,” Erwin mentioned, pursuing the retreating Mers through the leafy algal towers. “It managed to kill four of my soldiers on the way here, but now I know it’s tactic. We should work together.”

“We don’t need your help,” Levi stated coldly, dismissing Erwin’s offer of help by drawing a clear. He and his friends would deal with the shark themselves. They were survivors, and were sure that they did not need a king to fight alongside them. A clear line had been drawn between them. Erwin trampled over it.

“Listen, the shark…”

“You’re still following us?” Levi remarked irritably, looking over his shoulder at Erwin. The soldiers followed behind him, adorned in coral armour.

“Let’s lose them.” Furlan suggested, and began to duck around, and between the stalks of kelp. Isabel followed an adjacent winding path of kelp stalks, while Levi hastened his pace, quickly becoming the leader they knew.

The kelp forest was their home, and no average outsider would be able to keep up with them. Erwin was not an average Mer, and despite the spindly leaves and traveling fish that occasionally blocked the view of the trio, Erwin was right behind them.

“Not bad for a king!” Isabel teased, and dove under a large leaf to reconvene with Levi.

“Double back fast at this next kelp stalk.” Levi told her, and upon arriving at the next kelp stalk, he swished through the water, and swivelled around another lithe stalk. Erwin gave chase, following Levi’s movements, and traced a pattern that Levi engaged in often to dodge other criminals.

“Whoo! Not bad!” Isabel exclaimed, impressed with Erwin’s ability, and determination to keep up with them. She noticed Levi’s sour, calculating face and realized she might have chosen the wrong word phrase. “…I mean, shit.”

Furlan re-joined them, and saw the contemplative way that Levi was staring back at Erwin from over his shoulder. “Levi.”

“I got no intention of getting mixed up with him.” Levi assured his concerned friend, while they wrapped around another kelp stalk. The armoury was close. “But, now that he’s after us, it won’t be easy to lose him.” Levi acknowledged, because he couldn’t deny the fact that Erwin was persistent. “Spread out.”

Once more, the trio split into separate directions. Levi heard the strong, quick swishes of Erwin’s tail and knew he had chosen to follow him. Levi knew this forest, and traversed the terrain without getting caught in the leafy tangles. He glanced behind him a few times and didn’t immediately see Erwin, which made him feel cautiously clever as he flipped down. “Lost him, huh?” Levi straightened himself out and headed towards the armoury that was within sight.

Swish! Levi’s dark eyes widened as he heard the heavy flap of the mer King, and swirled around. Erwin slammed into Levi, catching him off guard. Levi twisted and threw Erwin off of him, and landed on the cool ocean sand, with one hand on the ground. _That was close_. Levi thought, although he knew the confrontation was far from over.

From above, Erwin feinted with spear and when Levi went to dodge the spear, he tackled him again. Levi was consequently thrown against a stalk of kelp and plummeted to the ocean sand. A flurry of sand was displaced into the ocean, obscuring the arrival of the three soldiers who accompanied Erwin.

“Your people are dying in large numbers, as are mine, because of the common enemy that we face.” Erwin said as he lowered himself to the sand. He still stood tall, and tense because he heard the scraping noise of a bone knife against a stalk. He may have knocked Levi down again, but Levi wasn’t done asserting his own dominance.

Without words, Levi sprang up and slashed at Erwin’s face. Erwin narrowly dodged, flinging his head back. “Stop! Look around you.” Erwin demanded, and gestured with his hands to Isabel who had gotten herself tangled into the kelp.

Behind her was a monstrous, golden-scaled shark. She was whimpering, and whining with terror. Levi’s eyes widened with alarm, and he rushed to Isabel’s aid, to hastily tug at the kelp.

“I’m s-sorry Levi! I was trying to be clever but I just made a mess of things!” Isabel cried, as she wiggled against her leafy binds. She was embarrassed that she got entangled in the kelp.

“Idiot.” Levi snapped, acutely aware of the shark giving them the eyeball.  The shark sensed them to be prey, and charged at them. Erwin tensed, ready to cover for the duo.

“Guys, catch!” Furlan shouted, and tossed two spears their way. Levi and Isabel both caught a spear, and together they slashed the plant’s tangles away from her cherry hued tailfin.

“As embarrassing as that was, I am going to make you pay!” Isabel declared, and rushed towards the mega shark who had his teeth bared.

“What, are you stupid!?” Furlan yelled and hurried after her, because she was reckless and stupid. Sweet, and feisty, but stupid.

“Damn it.” Levi cursed under his breath and hurried after them because they were useless without him.

Erwin stopped when he saw Levi and the other two swim away, towards the shark. “Wait! We need to work together!” Erwin shouted after them, but each one of them swiftly approached the shark with their own battle tactic in mind. Their bravery impressed Erwin. They wanted to defeat the shark to protect their home and its unruly inhabitants. That proved in Erwin’s mind that Levi was the right man to have at his side throughout the oncoming wars, but he was a goddamn fool for not listening.

“Charge and protect!” Erwin instructed his soldiers, who acted immediately. They zipped past the trio with the speed of elite Mer soldiers.

One soldier engaged in a attack, but instead of eating its prey, the shark focused on the soldier, approaching him and tore his arm off, while swatting the other with his tail. Erwin came into action, holding his spear ready to attack the shark, but he had to dive to avoid being hit by the tail.

The shark burst through the kelp and grabbed one of the soldiers in his mouth and chomped. Green blood squeezed out into the ocean and brushed against the kelp. Erwin scowled with disdain. That was the fifth soldier he had lost to the megalodon shark. Two soldiers remained.

“Levi, we have to join forces!” Erwin implored, already dreading how low their chances of winning against the shark was becoming now that one soldier was shark-food. They attacked from opposite sides of the shark, but when they executed a normal routine—one dove under while one swam above—the shark grabbed the bottom one and rolled further, using his tail to smack the one that had come from the sand.

As more blood drained into the ocean, Isabel and Furlan hesitated. Two soldiers had been slaughtered within mere seconds. They were just a couple of well-trained kelp mutts. The third soldier had been knocked into a kelp stalk and had toppled to the sand. From his head, blood infiltrated the ocean. He didn’t move.

“We have to attack at the same time!” Erwin shouted to Levi, ever insistent. A hint of desperation had crept into his voice. The entire plan was falling apart before him, which meant he would have to reconstruct a new plan before anyone else became shark-meat.

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do,” Levi growled stubbornly, hardened by the years of being a criminal. “Furlan. Isabel.” Levi said, and swam towards the shark with deadly intent. Isabel and Furlan snapped out of their hesitation and followed Levi into bathroom.

The shark was fast, and evaded the first few spear-blows and used his tail to knock Levi aside. Isabel saw it happen, but as she watched Levi land in some kelp, and distractedly shouted his name, she didn’t see the shark coming at her until it was too late.

“Noo!” Isabel screamed and jammed the spear into the shark’s face just as his teeth tore into her flesh, and almost tore her in half. As she fell motionlessly to the sand, her entrails floated above her. Furlan screamed angrily and readied his spear to pierce the flank of the murderous creature, but the shark turned abruptly and attacked Furlan.

As Levi recovered from the shock of smacking into a thick kelp stalk, all he could do was watch as both of his companions died. He couldn’t have reached them in time, and that enraged him more, and with his spear poised, he dashed towards the shark. His tail muscles helped him gain speed and when the shark tried to bite him, he evaded effortlessly. In a swift movement he struck, but the spear only scratched the back of the nimble shark.

Then the shark turned its head and tried to bite Levi, but Levi evaded the sharp teeth. He narrowly dodge the next attack and one of the teeth ripped through skin and flesh on his arm. With a mighty blow of the tail, Levi again got knocked down and landed on the sand between the kelp. He immediately pushed himself up, driven by adrenaline.

“Ngh!” Levi gasped with pain, and involuntarily crumpled back down to the sand. He noticed that blood was oozing from his side, and wondered when the shark had slashed him. Levi set his other hand over his forehead, feeling woozy from blood loss.

“Maybe now you’re willing to listen?” Ewin said as he helped Levi up. “I told you how to defeat it. We have to move together. If it’s just one he can deal with it.” He looked at the shark, who fed on the fallen comrades of Levi. The noisy cracking of bones was a sound Erwin was sure that he would not forget any time soon. “If we approach him simultaneously from the left and the right, he won’t be able to decide who to go after and that moment of doubt will be enough, I saw it when my soldiers attacked, before they did the routine. We will poke his eyes out with the spears and when he’s blinded we can kill him.”

Levi just looked at Erwin.

“It will work,” Erwin assured him. “Trust me.”

Slowly, Levi nodded, having exhausted all of his other options.

Erwin looked at the wound. “That looks quite deep. How is your strength?”

“Don’t you worry about that,” Levi growled. He grabbed his spear and took position next to the mer-king. He wasn’t convinced Erwin would know how to fight, but he’d see that soon enough. If the plan would fail, he’d die. If it would work, he’d live. Either way, he couldn’t say he cared much because his vision was fading, and his friends were dead.

“Now!” Erwin shouted and they swam away, matching their speed as they swam towards the ancient  elasmobranch of horror. They dashed away from each other, to arch back to the shark. As Erwin had expected, the shark was confused long enough for them to approach it. Both let out a rallying cry as they held the spear back and then thrust it into the shark’s eyes. The shark threw his body around, but Erwin and Levi swam out of the way. Erwin wanted to give the deathblow, but Levi tapped him on the shoulder and held out his hand. He didn’t speak, but the gesture told Erwin everything and he nodded as he gave Levi the extra spear that he had kept strapped to his side with a bit of coral-reinforced kelp.

Levi panted as he studied the thrashing shark. He had one chance to deal a revenge blow on the shark. If he missed, he could die. There was one chance to achieve the killing blow, and Levi did not intend to miss it. He charged with deadly precision, and dove under the shark to deal the fatal blow. He evaded the shark’s crashing body that plummeted to the sand. It took kelp stalks down with it, that Levi narrowly evaded.

When Levi looked at Erwin, he saw him floating in the water, with a straight back, his arms folded across his chest and a calculating look in his eyes. No superiority, no smugness because he was right in the end. The authority was obvious, even though he didn’t do anything. This king hadn’t just come up with strategies, he knew how to wield a spear himself, his blow had been steady and precise.

“What exactly was it you wanted from me?” Levi questioned receptively, though his hand was shaking.

“A deal to form between us.” Erwin  answered, as he approached Levi, and lowered himself so the height difference between them would not be astronomical.

“Deal…?” Levi wondered cautiously, while he struggled to continue gripping the handle of the spear.

“One in which I will not ask about your crimes. In return, you will lend me your strength and become my sword.” Erwin propositioned, and held his hand out to Levi. Levi stared at the outstretched palm, and then flicked his fading eyes back up at Erwin.

“If I refuse…?” Levi wondered, his breath was heavy and laboured.

“You’ll be beached for your crimes.” Erwin stated, in no uncertain terms because the fact of the matter was that Levi was a hardened criminal. He had rose to power through thieving, and murdering enemies.

Here in the kelp forest of Rivyera, crime thrived and a new unofficial king would rise to power if Levi was dethroned. Cesspits like this always bred new criminals who wanted something for nothing. Killing Levi wouldn’t solve Rivyera’s criminal problems, but it would make a statement that the criminals would be managed and contained by the Altantys kingdom.  

It was silent for a moment, but then Levi nodded. “Very well. I’ll become your sword.” Levi agreed, knowing he had no reason to remain in the kelp forest when his friends would no longer be at his side.

“Then, let us address your wounds.” Erwin suggested, and reached for Levi. Levi recoiled briskly.

“Don’t touch me.” Levi growled in warning, and clutched his arm protectively.

“You look faint.” Erwin mentioned, concerned that he would lose his sword before he was able to wield him. Levi was pale, and exhausted. Erwin could see that Levi was about to faint, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

“Just shut up and catch me.” Levi snapped irritably, as he slumped toppled forwards.

 

~ Present ~

 _If I was emotionally constipated, and pissy, where would I skulk about to hate the world_? Erwin pondered as he swam through the ocean on the back of a proud seahorse, and went around the clouds of jellyfish. He knew they stung, fried fish, and would one day become a weapon for him to use if he could figure out how to manipulate their electric tentacles. Their long, wavy tentacles were similar to the mangrove forests spindly roots, a trait that Erwin noticed.

That thought got him thinking about how he met Levi in the kelp forest of Rivyera, which was still listed as the unofficial kingdom of criminals. Their beginning had not been fairytale worthy, despite Erwin’s position as the king of Atlantys. Even now, Erwin wondered if he would be known as a scandalous king because in all of these years, he had never produced an heir to the throne. It was no secret that Levi was inappropriately close to him either. The rumors were viscous, and persistent.

Now, Erwin married a young prince, who he had presented to the ocean world as a princess.  Armin was back at the castle, and was probably flipping out about being alone. But, Erwin could only comfort, and deal with one lover at a time. Since he had, more or less, been paying attention to Armin all day—that’s how he felt, anyways—he wanted to spend time with the one he actually loved.

 _I bet I’ll find him at the mangroves_. Erwin figured, and let his heart guide him to the mangrove forest where he had once nursed Levi back to health. The megalodon shark that had brought them together in the kelp forest had almost torn them apart before they could begin their journey together. Their fight was legendary amongst the Mers of the ocean, yet, if not for the mangroves, Levi would have bleed out to death from the wounds the shark had inflicted upon him.

The mangrove trees were clustered together, with their dense tangles of roots making them appear as if they wore coral stilts. Erwin remembered how the sturdy roots allowed the trees to endure the regular, daily rise and fall of the ocean tides.  Twice each day, for the month that Levi healed half in, and half out of the salt laced water, the mangroves would flood.

Those were the moments Erwin had concern for Levi, because while the extra water allowed Levi to breathe normally, the water only irritated the wounds and made it difficult for them to heal. That was then, and now, Erwin hoped Levi would be found in their secret grove, and hooked the reinforced seaweed reins of the seahorse on to a jagged root. He then slid between the roots and surfaced, into the small clearing sequestered in the middle of the mangroves.

Sitting on the sand, Levi had a forlorn look in his eyes. Either he was not aware of Erwin’s presence, or he was deliberately ignoring him. Erwin guessed the latter because the dynamics of their relationship had began to change when Armin was brought in to be part of their private group. Erwin pulled himself up on to the sand with his strong arms, and turned to sit next to Levi.

“Hey.” Erwin greeted simply, to gauge Levi’s feelings based on how he would respond back.

“Are you going to bring him here?” Levi questioned,  though his gaze was focused on a pale, bright light that hovered over the mangroves. Every time the light came closer, and became bigger, the ocean tides shifted in response. It was something that Levi had noticed when he had been cooped up here to heal.

No, this place is ours.” Erwin responded to Levi, and clasped his hand over his cool one. Levi had been out here for awhile, and was losing temperature. “It’s where we became friends, and lovers. He has no business here.” Erwin assured him, and was relieved that the shorter male scooted closer to him.

“You better mean that.” Levi warned, settling against his lover.

“I do.” Erwin insisted, as he draped an arm around Levi’s trembling shoulders. Some nights, Erwin had stayed with Levi here to keep him warm while he was recovering, and would hurry home before his absence was truly missing. Levi leaned his head against him, and for awhile, they reveled in each other’s presence.

Their relationship had become problematic. There were things that needed to be discussed, but while they sought each other’s warmth, neither one wanted to break the comfortable silence between them. Erwin, however, knew he had to return to Armin before the young Mer had another anxiety attack from being left alone.

“You weren’t at my wedding.” Erwin mentioned, having noticed Levi’s absence. A part of him had thought that Levi would have been at his side, even then.

“No, I was not.” Levi commented back, and flicked his tailfin stubbornly. He had had no intention of attending the wedding, and he was not about to apologize for not attending the wedding his lover organized and engaged in to marry some kid.

“I hoped you would be there.” Erwin mentioned, thinking about how different the day could have been, if Levi had been around for the wedding. Levi would have seen him adorned in the golden cape made of the scales of the megalodon shark they defeated together years ago, a testament that his heart still belonged to him, despite how he was to marry Armin.

“And I thought that you were mine forever.” Levi muttered bitterly, throwing it in his face that he had wandered. Erwin took the verbal slap, and pulled Levi closer.

“My heart is yours, as yours is mine. The only thing that has changed is that I need Armin to give me a son. Once he does, there will be no need of him to share my bed.” Erwin reminded his jilted, pissy lover.

“Ugh. What about his stupid panic attacks?” Levi brought up, because he was already annoyed by Armin’s incessant need to not be alone.

Every time Erwin had had to leave Armin for awhile, he had returned to find Armin distraught. “Those will fade when he has the child. Until then, have some compassion for him. He thought he was going to die, chained on that throne.” Erwin said, understanding why Armin had concerns about being left alone. Levi scoffed. He had never had a problem with being alone. Then again, he had never been chained down as Armin had been either.

“Tell him to get over it. He’s safe now.” Levi badgered, not taking Armin’s anxiety seriously because he simply couldn’t relate.

“He wouldn’t believe me if I did.” Erwin acknowledged, understanding Armin’s point of view. As far as Armin understood the situation, he was being used to procure a son for a foreign kingdom. Once Erwin obtained the son he coveted, Armin had no idea what he could expect when that happened. In that way, Armin was clever, and Erwin respected that quiet intelligence that shown through the trauma.

“Then show him so we can have secret affairs without him flipping out back inside the room.” Levi suggested, because as unhappy as he was about Armin’s presence, he had already accepted that the boy was here to stay.

“We can’t rush him to feel okay about being in a foreign kingdom, whose king is using him.” Erwin sympathized, recalling how uneasy Armin had been for the last week. His grand, oceanic castle contained a lot of progressive technology, and colors that the Arlert kingdom hadn’t imagined before, nor could they have afforded.

Atlantys was one of the only kingdoms to understand how to use jellyfish to fry fish, and other foods, to cook them. Their food was healthier as a result, and the citizens lived longer lives. Then there was the fact that the kingdom was lit up by bioluminescence algae, and moss. A lot of the other kingdoms lived in perpetual darkness. Then there were copious amounts of natural hydrothermal vents clustered around, and inside of the kingdom that kept the water pleasantly warm. These were comforts that Armin hadn’t had, and since arriving in the kingdom, he had been trying to adapt to. The culture shock was still evident on his face because throughout that week, before the marriage, Erwin had taken the time to introduce him to new things.

“Sex seems like a small price to pay when you’re giving him all the luxuries that he never could have had otherwise.” Levi griped, as he folded his arms across his chest. It irked him that Armin probably hadn’t ended up worshipping Erwin’s cock after sex. His curious jealousy pegged a question. “How did that go, anyways? I know you had to have fucked him.”

“Tensely. I felt as if I was raping him.” Erwin grumbled, recalling how timid, and reluctant Armin had been throughout the entire process of consummating the marriage.

“Did you wear your golden scaled cape?” Levi quipped, because anyone who had met Erwin had been enthralled by his luxurious cape. It was no secret that most, if not all of the Mers in the kingdom of Atlantys wanted to be Erwin’s lover simply because of the cape, made of the ancient megalodon’s scales.

“Yes. He was scared, and uneasy, as a lot of forced queens are.” Erwin acknowledged, since he was well aware that a lot of first-time queens were reluctant to consummate the marriage. “I was, however, pleasantly surprised that the top hole was mine to claim.” Erwin mentioned fondly, remembering how tight Armin had been. That had been a pleasant experience for him, but he knew that if Armin was to have a positive sexual experience, he’d have to be encouraged to loosen up a bit more, which was something Erwin doubted that Armin wanted. He was sure that if Armin had a choice, the boy would want to wait for a few weeks to see if there were any signs of pregnancy before trying again, if need be, but unfortunate for Armin’s sensibilities, Erwin didn’t have that type of time to wittle away.

“Those assholes just shoved into the first hole they found, huh? I suppose he’s lucky they didn’t fuck both holes.” Levi reasoned, though he knew the little Mer wouldn’t have agreed with that statement.

“Speaking of which,” Erwin said as he straightened his back out, “When we storm the Marleyan castle to retrieve the prisoners of the Arlert kingdom, I want you to bring the Mers who hurt Armin to me. I will deal with them personally, for sexually assaulting the woman I was courting.” Erwin informed Levi, recalling how frightened Armin had been when he had tried to touch the anal hole. The scarring he had felt there had solidified Erwin’s quest for vengeance.

“Can I watch?” Levi asked, curious to see what torture method Erwin would put those Mers through.

A smirk spread across Erwin’s face. “Of course.” Erwin confirmed, and then ducked down to press his lips against Levi’s. Levi hummed appreciatively into the kiss, and returned it fervently because if there was one thing he loved about Erwin, it was his protective side because Erwin could be fucking ruthless when those he liked had been hurt.

Never had there been a time when Levi had thought that he needed someone to protect him, but he sure as hell appreciated Erwin’s willingness to protect him. One day, Armin might even come to feel the same way.

“What’re you going to do?” Levi wondered, intrigued by what Erwin had in mind for the rapists who sexually assaulted a young, defenseless prince. Erwin set a hand on Levi’s hip, and fingered one of the obsidian hued scales.

“Hmm…I was thinking a necklace made of scales would look pretty around Armin’s pale neck.” Erwin answered, already hoping one of the assumedly male Mers would have a blue tailfin that would bring out Armin’s eyes. There were a few different colors of scales that he could imagine being laced around Armin’s neck with soft kelp, or seaweed.

A chill traveled down Levi’s spine. He remembered seeing Mers who had been descaled in the kelp forest, and they never lived long afterwards because once descaled, their fin was fleshy, and meaty. Some criminal Mers had been known to even cannibalize them, and that had become a coveted black-reef meat. Since Levi had once been the unofficial king of Rivyera, he was well aware of what was sold on the black reef, and knew that both criminal Mers, and the weak had been stripped of their scales, sometimes on his watch. Those screams still haunted him, yet he couldn’t think of a better punishment for men who would rape a child.

“I’ll help.” Levi offered, although many could argue that what Erwin had done hadn’t been much better. He shifted, and draped his arms over Erwin’s neck. “Besides, it’s their fucking fault the brat is so needy, which makes me lose time with you so they’re going to feel my wrath.” Levi swore, deciding to blame the Mers who hurt Armin for his lost time with Erwin. If the brat had just been independent, they could spend more time with each other.

“I’ll hold you to it, as long as you quit making Armin feel bad. He’s traumatized from being alone in that castle and needs emotional support that I know you’re not capable of to give him, so let me do my job and don’t make it harder.” Erwin said, while Levi hoisted himself on to his tailfin to sit on him.

“Fine. You take care of your new bride. I’ll take my frustration out on our enemies.” Levi agreed grudgingly, though the way he folded his arms across his chest alerted Erwin that they weren’t okay. Erwin clasped his hands over Levi’s hips, and fingered the rim where skin met scales. He noticed the faint scars on Levi’s tailfin, and saw how a few scales were missing. That was a price of war, one Erwin knew well because his own tailfin was short a few scales.

“Don’t get yourself hurt. I need—I want you at my side.” Erwin told him, and leaned towards Levi to kiss him. Levi scoffed and turned his head.

“Not really in the mood.” Levi muttered shortly, and flicked his tail indignantly. He knew his behavior could be warm, and then cold.

“That’s fair, I suppose. Will you at least come home with me?” Erwin asked, wanting Levi to return home where they could eventually spend some time together. Levi shrugged, unwilling to give a decisive answer. “I’d rather know that you’re safe, and we do have a long day tomorrow.” Erwin goaded, not wanting to leave Levi behind. He knew Levi couldn’t be happy with him marrying Armin, but did that political event mean that their relationship had to end?

“I’ll go with you, as long as you swear to me that this grove is ours.” Levi propositioned, giving Erwin an ultimatum in no uncertain terms. This grove was theirs, and Levi wanted to keep it that way. It wasn’t like he was a romantic, he just wanted one of his purest memories of being together with Erwin to not be tainted with Armin’s presence.

“I wouldn’t dare bring Armin here.” Erwin promised, and with some relief, watched Levi propel himself into the water.

“Then let’s go. Your emasculated prince awaits.” Levi urged impatiently, because if Erwin didn’t hurry up, he would regain his senses and stay in the mangroves without Erwin and the dream of them that he shattered by bringing Armin around.

. . .

Soft crying made Erwin stop reaching for the bedroom doors handle. _Armin must still be awake—of course he’s awake. He’s scared_. Erwin figured, and took a moment to adjust his thoughts, and to prepare himself to respond to multiple potential scenario’s. With a renewed game plan in mind, Erwin opened the door and swam into the lit up room.

Even with the copious amount of bioluminescent algae, Erwin could still only barely make Armin out. His eyes, as any Mers were adjusted to seeing in the dark, but whenever that pale light rose into the sky, even their night vision was lacking. Armin must have heard the door swish open because his quiet, verbal cries stopped.

The fact that Armin knew to keep his misery to himself meant he was indeed a young prince. Royalty couldn’t afford to cry in public because crying, amongst royalty, was considered a sign of weakness. Armin was smart, and Erwin appreciated that about him.

“I am home.” Erwin declared as he shut the door behind him, and heard Armin take in a few shaky breaths. He was undoubtedly calming himself, which Erwin guessed was partially because of a innate sense of pride.

“It is dark.” Armin responded, distraught over the dim lighting in the room. Erwin knew Armin’s fear stemmed from the days he spent blindfolded, and chained to the throne. He could only imagine that the silence of the throne room must have been deafening. More then that, Armin had to have been lonely.

Mers were sociable creatures. They did not have a habit of isolating themselves from others. In some ways, the Marleyan’s leaving Armin alone in that big castle was probably the worst thing they could have done to him. The effects of it were prominent, and lasting.

“Are you…here to stay or are you…going to leave me alone again?” Armin asked, as he instinctually rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands. No one really knew why they rubbed their eyes after a cry session. Erwin wasn’t about to focus on that social mystery either, because he detected a hint of apprehension towards Armin’s hurt voice.

“I am here to stay for the night.” Erwin answered as he swam towards the large clam shell bed, and shrugged the golden cape off of his shoulders. He was about to set the cape on the stone hook embedded on to the wall, but he noticed that Armin was shivering, which wasn’t uncommon in these dark depths of the ocean.

It didn’t even matter that the hydrothermal vents were scattered throughout, and around the kingdom. There were still cold areas, and Erwin’s bedroom was one of them because he liked the cooler water. Then again, any time he had slept in his bedroom before, he had had Levi to fuck, and then cuddle. Now, there was only Armin, and he had been alone for awhile.

“Really?” Armin wondered, as he turned his head up to look at Erwin with hopeful eyes. He didn’t want to be alone anymore.  Erwin nodded, and saw relief flood through Armin’s lonely eyes.

“As your husband, I will keep you warm at night.” Erwin said as he draped the cape around Armin’s shoulders. Armin blinked, and pawed at the heavy cape curiously. “The scales were made from—”

“—The Golden Terror God of the Kelps.” Armin interjected, while he pulled the cape closed around him. Erwin saw a light shine in Armin’s eyes, and wondered if he was crying again. “That legend made me want to talk to you.” Armin enthused, and for the first time, Erwin realized that Armin _could_ be genuinely excited about something; Legends.

“Yes. You could say that.” Erwin mused, settling down next to Armin, who wasn’t nearly as upset, and frightened as he had been a few moments ago. “As of tomorrow, I could be renown for breaking into Marley to abscond with prisoners. One of which who may be that friend you’re eager to see again.” Erwin mentioned, to remind Armin that he had every intention of upholding his end of the bargain.

Earlier that night Armin had given Erwin his virginity. The least Erwin could do was give Armin the one thing that he wanted in return. And at the mention of this, Armin seemed to light up a little more, but now, caution had returned to his senses.

“You’re…really going to try to save Eren?” Armin asked hesitantly, because he still had doubts about what kind of man Erwin actually was. Now that Erwin had had his way with him, Armin was more concerned that he wouldn’t gain anything out of the loveless sex. Armin knew he was imprisoned in this castle, and he knew that Erwin didn’t have to uphold his end of the bargain. And while Erwin kept insisting that he would try to bring Eren home, Armin knew better than to hold his breath.

“You’ll see in time that I am a man of my word.” Erwin answered, and curled an arm around Armin’s waist, to pull him close. A small, surprised noise escaped from Armin’s lips. “You just have to trust me, and I’ll give you a comfortable life. One where you won’t want for material objects nor food.” Erwin reminded Armin, and with his other hand, he touched Armin’s cheek to keep him from completely turning his head away from him.

“I’d rather have my parents, and my best friend.” Armin murmured honestly, as he rested his hands against his lap. Erwin heard the sadness in Armin’s tone, and brought him closer.

“Be that as it may, I can’t give you everything you might want.” Erwin was equally honest, because he wasn’t about to pretend as if this was some love story. Armin didn’t seem to want to pretend either, and as long as they were behind closed doors, expressing their true feelings, then Erwin wouldn’t badger him about it. Armin needed to be allowed to express some emotion, after all.

“I know…” Armin said, and self-consciously clasped his hands over his stomach. “And I don’t know if I can do this…I’m not a girl. My body isn’t made to stretch as easily as a woman’s body does so what if…what if there are complications?” Armin wondered, fretting about the role that he was meant to play as Erwin’s Queen.

“Our medicines, and doctors are top quality. I’ll make sure they’ll take care of you.” Erwin promised, keeping Armin close. Armin was withdrawn against himself, and he was tense, but he wanted the comfort that Erwin was willing to provide him. He hated the dark.

At this point, Erwin’s words did not assure Armin that his future would not be one filled with pain and misery. He did not have many reasons to believe in Erwin’s good nature, especially because he knew that Erwin had sought him out with ulterior motives. Armin simply nodded, and buried his face against his blue tail fin. A small sigh was all Erwin heard from him.

“Speaking of which, are you alright?” Erwin questioned, figuring he should make sure that Armin wasn’t hurting from the sex. “I didn’t hurt you?” Erwin pressed, and placed his fingers over the soft patch of scales. Armin jerked instinctively, and sat up with alarm. He looked up at Erwin with frightened eyes. Erwin didn’t move, which gave Armin a sense of relief, especially because the young male could see the concern displayed on Erwin’s face.

“Y-yeah…it’s just sore…” Armin stammered nervously, and wrapped an arm around his tailfin with one hand, and with the other, he shyly pushed some hair behind his ear. Erwin could barley make out a shade of pink color Armin’s face.

“Unfortunately that will be true until you’re accustomed to mating.” Erwin informed him, and rubbed the small of his back. He couldn’t remember a time that Levi mentioned being sore, but Levi had been used to varying pains from the way he grew up. From what little Erwin knew about Armin, the little blonde had grown up within the confines of the castle. No one had been allowed to touch him, which was not an unusual custom amongst royalty.

“Do you have to bite me every time?” Armin wondered, as he placed a hand over his neck. Erwin shook his head.

“No. That was to cement our bond as mates.” Erwin answered, and with his other hand he pulled Armin’s hand away from his neck to look at the bite. Armin tilted his head to let Erwin see, because he too was concerned about how it might look. “You’ll heal well, which is a luxury of youth.” Erwin mentioned, observing the bite marks. Armin would heal, and the marks would form into a unique symbol.

“And you…aren’t as young as you appear to be, are you?” Armin questioned, having long suspected that Erwin was quite a bit older than he was willing to admit to himself.

“No, I am not. That’s why I need you.” Erwin responded, and retracted his hands from Armin. Their age difference was not something he wanted to think about because for many years, he had thought of himself, and his kingdom as being morally superior to the kingdoms in the middle east. Now, he technically had a child bride of his own. Did it matter that Armin was well into teenage-hood?

In his mind, Erwin wanted to believe that he still wasn’t as bad as the middle eastern kingdoms because Armin wasn’t five years old. If Armin had been a female, he would have had breasts, and Erwin clung to that thought as proof that while he wasn’t without sin, he wasn’t as bad as _them_.

“But for how long? Are you going to continue to take care of me even after a son is born?” Armin inquired, still having doubts, and concerns about his future. He was aware that he had asked Erwin the same question already, but the answer was the only thing he could hold onto to be okay with his new life.

“Yes. When I said ‘I do’, I committed for the rest of my life. The only problem that would occur is if I have an unexpected death before you birth my son.” Erwin stated, aware that Armin’s life could take another tragic turn if death stripped him of his crown. Armin seemed to know that too, because he paled, and wrapped his arms around himself.

All of the promises in the world couldn’t assure Armin that he would have the comfortable life that Erwin was attempting to sell him. He was uneasy, and curled up on the bed, with his back to Erwin. There was a lot for him to think, and stress about since it was ultimately his future that hung in the balance. Erwin lowered himself next to Armin, and pulled him against him.

“Everything will be okay.” Erwin promised, and soothingly rubbed Armin’s back. It was all he could do for now. Armin brought his arms against himself and buried his face against the seaweed. He could feel Erwin’s warmth, and soft touches.

Armin closed his eyes and hung onto the promise of a better tomorrow.


	3. The Three Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin suggests two strategies to retrieving Eren. Armin offers a third strategy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summery suggests, there are three different ways the next chapter could go. As a reader, what strategy might interest you the most, just out of curiosity?

**Duty**

**Chapter 3: The Three Paths  
**

 

The water was warming, and brightening, signaling the dawning of a new day. Armin roused, and peeled open his eyes. _Where am I_? Armin wondered sleepily, as he looked around the lavishly furnished room and then noticed Erwin sleeping beside him. _Oh_. Armin glanced down to his hand, where a diamond ring sat. Erwin had said that amongst royalty, diamond rings were recovered treasures from sunken human ships, and as such, were given to brides during weddings.

 _Right. I upheld my end of the bargain. At least, partially_ …Armin remembered, and looked to Erwin, whose chest rose and fell as the gills recycled water through his body. _I hope he’ll bring Eren to me, otherwise I’ll have let him rape me for nothing_. Armin thought, and sidled away from Erwin, to put distance between them. He curled his tail up against himself, and tried to ignore the ache leftover from penetration.

Just a week ago, Armin had been hurt from having sexual intercourse forced unto him. That traumatizing experience was still fresh on his mind, and he had thought that last night would have been just as horrific as the first time. To his surprise, Erwin had not hurt him in the same ways that the others had. And, even though Armin didn’t want to admit it to himself, he knew that at one point during sex, he had felt good enough to sing.

His face flushed red with shame as he thought about it, because he hadn’t sung in a long time. The last person Armin had sung for had been his grandfather, and that had been a sad song, since the elderly Mer had been intent on defending his kingdom from the foreign invaders. Armin hadn’t thought he would sing again, especially when he was chained to the throne, yet Erwin had coaxed the song out of him. As if he had wanted to be touched like that.

Some of the touches had felt nice, but now that Armin reflected on the night of consummating the marriage he didn’t want, he only felt disgusted with himself. Ashamed of himself, Armin placed his hands over his face and groaned with frustration. This wasn't the life he had envisioned for himself. _I am sorry, Eren. I know we promised each other that we would_ …a warm arm draped around Armin’s waist, startling Armin from his thoughts.

“Eek!” Armin squealed with surprise, and tensed up as he was pulled against Erwin's taut body. He looked to Erwin, and became aware that he was awake now too. "H-hi..." Armin greeted timidly and tentatively sidled away from him. He pulled his arms against himself and stared warily at the king who had saved his life, and then imprisoned him in a lonely, boring castle wrought with Mers that leered at him.

“Hey. How do you feel?” Erwin asked, as he propped himself up on his elbows. He was concerned about his Queen, who was pouty, and lonely. Armin shifted uncomfortably, and fiddled nervously with his hands.

“S-sore…and…h-hungry.” Armin answered, thinking about the meal he neglected to eat last night before the wedding. He had been too nervous to eat, and while the lingering anxiety still rattled him, Armin wanted food. _A meaty octopus or a seasoned crab, mm_ …

“That’s normal to feel after sex.” Erwin said, and pushed some of Armin’s hair out of his face. It was a kind gesture, but Armin flinched away, ever skittish.

"I...uh...don't like it when people t-touch my face." Armin stammered, flustered at the familiar way Erwin touched him. Erwin pulled his hand away, remembering that Armin was a young prince, and as such, he needed to be a bit more respectful of how he touched him.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to startle you." Erwin apologized, but Armin only responded by wrapping his arms around himself as he ducked his head low. He got the impression that Armin wasn't in a very cheery, open mood and decided to change that with the mention of food.“You’ll be fed a lavish breakfast, since I know you didn’t eat much last night.” Erwin declared, and took a new approach as he sidled behind the youth, and set his hands on his shoulders. Armin tensed at the touch and tried to shrug him off. Erwin's large hands were not deterred.

“That sounds nice…but are you going to touch me tonight too?” Armin wondered, apprehensive about when he would be forced to perform his duty again. Erwin shook his head, and slowly began to massage Armin’s shoulders. It was a gesture of good faith that he would take care of Armin, despite their awkward, morally questionable circumstance. Armin anxiously flapped his tailfin against the bed as Erwin's hands began to knead the tense knots out of his back. 

“No. We’re going to copulate soon, because tonight, I may still be embroiled with the task of rescuing your villagers.” Erwin responded, working his hands down Armin’s back despite the boy's obvious discomfort. The other reason he was massaging Armin was to encourage him to relax. He was so tense, and stiff.

 _He’s leaving me alone again_. Armin realized, and felt anxiety surge through his body. "You're leaving me alone again!?" Armin exclaimed as he whirled around to face Erwin. His heart began to pound hard, and fast as he thought about how he would be alone in the castle with no one that he could trust. The castle staff and guards seemed nice enough to him, but, how would they treat him when the king was away? Plenty of maids were jealous of Armin, and others whispered about how he wasn't a proper Queen because he had ruled a small kingdom. Size apparently mattered.

“You look surprised. Did you think that I would stay back while my men fetch your people?” Erwin questioned, and wondered if he should have mentioned this to Armin before. He had just assumed that Armin would already know that he never stayed back from a battle, or a confrontation. Armin shook his head then, as his blue eyes began to shine.

“You can’t leave me alone here again!” Armin shouted, beginning to panic because every time that Erwin had left him alone, all he could think of was how vulnerable he was.  He was aware now, unlike ever before the rape, that a soldier could easily take advantage of him. “You can’t, you can’t, you can’t!” Armin insisted, panicked about being alone with the deafening silence again. He didn't care if he sounded bratty, nor did he care if the alarm in his voice was overheard by the guards outside the doors. Armin just wanted Erwin to listen to him for once.

In that moment, Erwin saw Armin for the kid that he was, and felt guilt nip at his nerves. _I shouldn’t have left him alone last night_. Erwin realized, as he recalled his adventure to the mangroves. Levi was an adult. He could deal with his petty emotions and be alone for awhile. Armin was young, and his emotions were raw, partially because of how powerless he knew he was, being in a foreign land not his own. _I should have made sure he was asleep before trying to mend my relationship with Levi_.

“Shh, or the guards will hear you.” Erwin warned, aware of how the guards actively listened for potential enemies, and rumors they could spread around the castle. If they overheard Armin screaming hysterically, there were a number of rumors that could spread throughout the castle, non of which were flattering nor beneficial to the image that Erwin needed to have amongst the people.

“No! Just let me go if you’re just going to leave me alone again!” Armin demanded through his distraught hysteria. It didn’t occur to him that if he was let go, he’d be forever alone. His shouting was giving Erwin a headache. Erwin frowned, and lifted his hand up. Armin’s pupils shrank as he shrunk back, swishing away with panicked flaps of his tailfin. Erwin chided himself again, this time for not being sensitive to the fact that Armin was skittish towards touch.

At this rate, the mer-maids would be whispering to each other about how Erwin was a fin-beater. What ever positive reputation Erwin had would degenerate if he couldn’t placate Armin, and assure him that he was not going to hurt him. “I won’t leave you alone again if it means that much to you. “ Erwin stated, as he slowly approached Armin who eyed him cautiously from behind his bangs. Armin was withdrawn against himself, but he let Erwin approach him.

“I…I thought you understood how much I do not want to be alone. Even for something like this.” Armin mentioned, disheartened by how the only man he could really talk to hadn’t been as sensitive towards his anxiety as he had said that he would be. Logically, Armin knew that Erwin needed to lead the rescue mission. Emotionally, Armin did not think he could cope with being left alone again for hours on end. The silence, and the ghosts of his past haunted him every time that he was alone. That made him pine for Erwin's presence.

“I do now, and I hope you’ll give me another chance.” Erwin urged, and clasped his hand over Armin’s wrist. His thumb fingered the human ring he had put on Armin’s finger. They were both reminded in that moment that they were bonded together whether they liked it or not. Armin frowned dejectedly. This wasn't the life that he chose.

“W-well, I might…” Armin murmured uncertainly, as he watched Erwin finger the ring. It was materialistic evidence of their bond, but Armin was pretty sure their bond had become physical last night when Erwin had bit him. _I hope the mark isn’t noticeable_.  Armin fretted to himself, and placed a hand over his sore neck. _Would Eren hate me for this_?

“I do not have to love you to treat you right. That said, I admit I wasn’t thinking about that important moral I was taught as a child.” Erwin admitted, while taking a moment to caress Armin's cheek. The young Mer, who, in his heart, craved human contact, did not shy away. He wasn’t scared that he might be hit, now that his own emotions weren’t as volatile.

 _He was taught that as a child? It’s kind of depressingly sweet_. Armin remarked to himself, although he felt uneasy. In truth, Erwin had been rather kind to him, and he knew it. The castle was theirs now, as was the kingdom. Armin knew he had a lot more power than he realized, but he wasn’t sure about how to gain the confidence, or knowledge to use it when he couldn’t even be left alone without having a melt-down, which was uncharacteristic. There were other questions Armin had as well, some of which concerned what power he actually had as queen.

Once, Armin enjoyed the moments that he could be alone and scream when everything became too much for him. He had never really been a needy child before—yeah, he had wanted more affection than he had received, but it also wasn’t like he had been clinging on to his parents tailfins. Not since he had grown too old for that shy behavior to be socially acceptable. Now, Armin couldn’t even think about being alone because of the time he spent chained to his father’s throne. It was a dark, unpleasant experience that he never wanted to go through again. He self-consciously rubbed his wrist.

“What will you do, then? I don’t want to be alone.” Armin wondered, uncertain of how the rest of the day would play out. If Erwin went off to war, Armin knew he would be alone again. If Erwin stayed with him, would the soldiers be successful without their king leading the charge? Would people die? Armin didn’t want death on his hands. He just wanted his friends back.

“There are two options; One, I can stay here with you while the soldiers rescue your friends.” Erwin relayed his first thought to Armin. Armin set a hand over his chin and mulled over the first option. It definitely sounded appealing to his anxiety.

“No.” Armin stated then, which surprised Erwin. “If you stayed behind, the morale of the soldiers would be subpar. They wouldn’t be as inclined to fight and die for you. Nor would they have a high chance of rescuing all of the prisoners.” Armin reasoned, voicing his inner thoughts. “There’s also the problem of how the public would view you. A king who does not fight with the soldiers does not stay popular.”

Even with crippling anxiety, Armin was still clever, and it showed, which reminded Erwin why he married him. The little outbursts, brought about by trauma were worth that intelligent mind when it was working, as it was now. Armin definitely made a fine queen.

“Then there is a second option. You ride behind me into battle, and stay close so I can protect you.” Erwin presented, because although the idea was risky, it was the only way they could both gain what they wanted. Armin opened his mouth to protest, then clamped it shut and looked around the room as an idea formed in his head.

“Is…is there a map of Marley?” Armin asked, wanting to expand on Erwin’s battle strategy. Erwin shook his head.

“No. All we know about the Marleyan’s is that they reside in the Antarctic and that they’re expanding their territory through aggressive militaristic strategies.” Erwin responded, relaying what was currently known about the enemy. Marley wasn't too different then Atlantys in the way they approached conquering neighboring lands. Atlantys, however, wanted to unify the ocean while the Marleyan's just wanted to dominate the waters.  “We have yet to figure out where their dwellings are.” Erwin added, as he draped an arm around Armin’s shoulders, and gave him a gentle push towards the bed. Armin's intelligence was endearing.

 _Life has been found everywhere in the ocean, in both extreme cold, and extreme heat. Fish have made homes of almost, if not everything. Our bodies even adapt to different habitats. That said, the Antarctic ocean is cold and barren. Where could a large civilization thrive and remain hidden_? Armin wondered, and distractedly allowed himself to be pulled on to the shell bed. He was vaguely aware of how Erwin was caressing his tailfin.

Whether Erwin was admiring the scales, or if it was an attempt to comfort him, Armin wasn’t sure, nor did he think much on it. He thought about possible cave and trench systems that might be in the Antarctic, but then he figured that Erwin must have already explored those possibilities. Every thought he had he felt was mediocre, even as images of potential mazes formed in his head.

 _So then where_ …“What about the ice itself?” Armin suggested, ignoring the hand that had rested on the sensual curve of his body.

“The ice?” Erwin repeated, and stopped caressing the blue scales. Armin swiveled around to face Erwin.

“If we can carve through stone and coral to make up our dwellings and furniture, can we not carve through ice and make tunnel systems if nothing else?” Armin inquired, using his knowledge of the world to present a theory that was forming in his head. “Ice is strong, and would act as a decent defense against warrior spears. I don’t think it’s unreasonable to—” Erwin leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Armin’s, cutting his speech off. Armin let out a squeak of surprise.

“You’re brilliant.” Erwin stated, impressed with Armin’s genius thought process, and then he kissed him again. Armin felt Erwin's hands press against his shoulders, and toppled backwards. With Erwin on top of him, Armin grunted and wiggled uncomfortably underneath him. “Then it is decided. We’ll draw up a map of the ice, and implement the likely hiding locations of the Marleyans.” Erwin explained, setting a hand on Armin’s hip. Armin looked away, towards the nightstand where they could potentially rest a piece of stone to draw on.

“Y-yes…w-we can do that if you aren’t on me.” Armin responded warily, concerned Erwin’s mind wasn’t solely on battle anymore because his strong fingers were sliding down the length of his scales to rest on to the coveted soft patch of scales.

“True, but we must make this quick. We’re running behind schedule. Bare with it, and think on your clever idea, as I know I will.” Erwin stated, as he plunged a finger into the top hole located on Armin’s body. Armin gasped, and thrashed his tail left and right.

“Ow, I am sore there.” Armin complained, knowing he had been right to worry about Erwin’s intentions to leading him back to the bed. Erwin had made it clear last night—maybe even this morning that they would engage in another copulation session. Armin felt the end of Erwin’s tailfin curl around his own, and felt their scales brush against each other. He flushed red as Erwin’s invasive digit rubbed against the tender inner flesh.

“I know. I’ll be careful with you, but we do have to hurry.” Erwin insisted, as he put in a second finger into Armin’s tight tunnel. Armin whimpered with protest and gripped on to the seaweed beneath him to steady his frazzled nerves. His breathing quickened as he thought both of last night, and the time his virginity was pounded out of him. “The question then, is whether the houses are embedded into the ice, or whether the dwellings are behind the ice.” Erwin wondered, thinking as he fingered Armin. His mind wasn’t focused on sex, nor were his actions that were mechanical, evident of how he wasn't being as gentle as he could be.

"Ah...they would c-carve their homes into the ice..." Armin answered, thinking that was the practical strategy to engage in.

"Good." Erwin praised, and kissed Armin again. Armin pulled away and lightly pushed at Erwin's hand.

"If...if we're going to do this...can you focus on it?" Armin asked, because if he had to perform his duty, he didn't want Erwin's mind to be elsewhere. As it was, Erwin was distracted, which made his movements forced, and quick.

"Did I hurt you?" Erwin questioned, knowing the younger male had to have a reason for making that request. Here he had thought that distracting Armin with thoughts of strategy would make the experience less daunting for him.

"K-kind of..." Armin admitted timidly, as he looked away from Erwin. "But...it feels so impersonal..." Armin murmured, thinking about how every fleeting touch of Eren's had felt warm, and inviting. There was no emotion from Erwin's hands, and it bothered Armin. _I don’t want it to be like this_. Armin thought to himself, as Erwin’s fingers exited his body.

"I did not mean to hurt you." Erwin apologized, and mounted Armin, pressing their fins together. Armin flicked his tail nervously as he felt Erwin's member push at his hole, and knew it wouldn't be long before the taut skin spread enough to be penetrated. "Until we get to know each other more, our intimate moments may feel impersonal for awhile, but I'll do what I can to make you not feel like an object." Erwin said as he entered Armin, plunging his cock into the depths of the hole that strained against the foreign invader.

"That hurts!" Armin complained angrily as his anxiety surged through him. He flapped his tail anxiously, and gripped the sides of the clam. _I never wanted this. Why did I agree to it_? His eyes shined as the dull ache frazzled his nerves.

“Shh. You’ll be okay.” Erwin shushed Armin, and pressed their lips together. Armin was silenced, and wiggled underneath his king. Erwin had made it clear that in return for a luxurious life that included his friends, pregnancy was the price he had to pay. Armin had had no choice but to agree, and was now frustrated that he couldn’t say no. Erwin could be kind—Armin knew that, and he knew that per the circumstances that Erwin wasn’t actually doing anything wrong for a multitude of reasons, but he still felt as if he was being taken advantage of and trembled underneath his husband.

It was not a moral argument he knew he could win, so even as Erwin began to pump his cock into his sore hole, Armin didn’t push at him like he wanted to. His pained breaths were heavy, and sharp. Erwin’s own hushs and touches were meant to be gentle and reassuring, but Armin couldn’t hide the discomfort he felt from the sex. Part of his resistance was the fear he had that he would be torn open again, as he had been back in his kingdom. The anxiety made him flap, and swish his tail as an expression of his complex emotions.

“You’re doing good.” Erwin praised Armin, as he ran a hand through his hair. There wasn't much he could do to make Armin comfortable. Each kiss, and gentle caress only seemed to frustrate Armin more, instead of having the desired effect of distracting him and making the sex feel personal. “Just bear with me for a little while long. It’ll be over soon, and then we can strategize.” Erwin assured his reluctant mate, and continued to smash their tailfins together. His pace had quickened, but he was ever mindful of how Armin’s taut skin spread with each penetration. If he wasn’t careful, Erwin knew he could hurt Armin. Armin knew that too which made him anxious.

As the mating process commenced, Erwin kept Armin in mind, and slowed each time he had any concern of just how much of a pounding Armin’s little body could take. Armin didn’t seem to appreciate any of the gentle touches. He looked miserable, no matter how Erwin tried to reassure him that everything was okay.

 _It’s not rape, it’s not rape_. Armin told himself repeatedly, while he hung on to Erwin for support. _He could have ripped me open like they did, but he hasn’t. He’s careful with me, but it still hurts, and it feels so wrong. I hate it_. Armin thought, conflicted over the sex. _I don’t want it, but I agreed to be his. I need to just let him do this_. _And when he saves Eren, I’ll never complain again_.

“You should try to like it, or at least not look miserable.” Erwin commented, as he deliberately brushed his cock against the sweet spot he had found last night. Armin jerked in response, and recoiled.

“Don’t. I don’t…I don’t want that anymore then I have to feel it.” Armin beseeched, tensing his arms that were around Erwin’s neck. He’d rather feel the discomfort and pain that reflected his mood then pleasure that only confused him. In his young mind, sex was bad and the pleasure of last night still bothered him because he wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

“And I’d rather you not be hurting.” Erwin countered, and against Armin’s petty request, he resumed rubbing his cock against the pleasure nerve, with each time he slid in, and out. Armin gasped, and writhed with forced pleasure.

“No…no…can’t you just make it hurt?” Armin complained, wiggling the entire time, with his eyes squeezed shut against the awful pleasure. He had been curious towards it last night because it had been a brand new feeling. Tonight, Armin knew what would happen if Erwin kept pleasuring him, and he didn't want to feel the shame that came with the pleasure.

“No, you are my queen and I won’t let this be a horrible experience for you. Rushed, or not rushed.” Erwin said, and quickened his pace to heighten Armin’s pleasure. Armin whimpered, feeling pleasure replace the mild pain. He tried to think about anything other than the sex but the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach prevented his mind from wandering. 

“Please...” Armin whispered, between breathless moans, and pants as he began to thrust his own hips against Erwin's, in the search for pleasure. He didn't want to respond shamefully, but despite his wishes, he was rubbing himself against Erwin, as he had done last night. _This isn't me_. Armin thought as he grinded against Erwin and moaned prettily. His nails dug into Erwin's back, and a song erupted from his throat. The sex felt nice. 

Their rhythm hastened, and Armin's own tailfin curled around Erwin's. Erwin pressed their lips together and upon hearing Armin's quiet grunt, he slowed the thrusting pace, giving Armin a chance to rock their hips together the way he wanted to. Mer bodies were susceptible to pleasure, causing their instincts to take over their logic, and emotions. Armin hadn't wanted to engage in sexual intercourse before, but he was eager to receive Erwin's cock now as long as his sweet spot could be rubbed against. 

Within moments of Armin reluctantly fucking himself on Erwin, they both climaxed. Armin panted, and felt the pleasure high ripple through his body. Erwin was more quiet with his pleasure, and experienced a sense of relief as his sperm filled Armin up. If Armin’s egg became fertilized, a Mer guppy would be born. That was Erwin’s hope. Armin only hoped that he was pregnant because he didn’t want to have sex again, even if it did feel good when Erwin touched him. 

Erwin sidled off of Armin, and swept some of his hair off of his flushed face. “Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you?” Erwin questioned, wanting to make sure his little mate was alright. He was pretty sure that he had not hurt him, but, he wanted to hear it from Armin himself. Armin shook his head, and wrapped his arms around himself as he panted tiredly.

“No.” Armin answered, and curled his tailfin up against himself. The initial anger had long since depleted, and now he just felt used and ashamed of himself. Was it rape? Or was it duty? Armin only knew that he was nauseated by the after shocks of pleasure that made his nerves flutter within his body.

“I know this isn’t easy on you. You can even hate me for it if you want to. I only ask that you continue to play your role, especially when we are in public.” Erwin said, and sympathetically rubbed Armin’s shoulder. Armin tensed at the touch and curled up tighter.

“May that role include me allowing myself to be captured by the Marleyans to learn exactly where they are keeping the prisoners and trusting that you’ll rescue us all as a third option?” Armin suggested timidly, having thought of a potential third option of rescuing Eren. 

“Absolutely not.” Erwin’s curt response surprised Armin. He pushed himself up to rest on his elbows and looked over at the king, expecting an explaination. “I will not let you endanger yourself.” Erwin explained, and caressed Armin’s cheek. “You have importance to me, and my kingdom.”

Armin forced himself to smile, and remembered that he was still hungry.


	4. The Ravine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin learns that there are major social changes that need to occur in the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please don't hate me. You'll start reading this chapter and you'll love it because it's the best chapter of the story in that Erwin and Levi's relationship is on the mend but then you'll quickly realize that this is the worst chapter of the story because Armin witnesses first hand that women, and men pretending to be queens do not have many rights. He also learns what a cruel place the ocean can be, all of which is going to make him want to make important, necessary changes within the kingdom. 
> 
> So with that said...pay attention to the warning labels of this fanfic because this is the chapter that contains a lot of awful, dark themes.

**Duty**

**Chapter 4: The Ravine**

 

Breakfast provided Armin a chance to think through his plan. The rescue mission would be risky for a multitude of reasons. The two armies, Atlantys and Marley were trucing on a cold war. If Erwin’s rescue team was caught and found out, a direct and active war would be initiated. The only reason Erwin hadn’t engaged them in war before was because he hadn’t known where their hide-out was. The Marleyan’s kept their kingdom secret.

Until now. Armin had thought that they may use the ice as their base of operations. Given that the ice might give them some warmth from chilly water, and protection from predators, Erwin was under the impression that Armin was a tactical genius, much like himself. On the off chance that they were wrong, they could make a quick get-a-away, reconvene, and try again to locate the Marley kingdom because even the merchant traders were not talking about Marley.

Marely’s location was a mystery that Erwin was intent to solve. The rescue objective was dubbed as a recon mission, because if they could find the dungeons, there would be a way to infiltrate Marley undetected. Surprise attacks, while not noble, were extraordinarily effective. Since Marley’s warpower rivaled Atlantys, neither of them had a straightforward power advantage over the other.

What Marley did have over Atlantys was terrain advantage. Terrain advantage alone often won, and lost wars. The kingdom of Arlert had had the terrain advantage over Marley, but their manpower and weaponry had been lacking. In essence, the Arlert kingdom did not have Poseidon’s favor. The gods of the sea, whether the Mers believed in them or not, always meddled into war. Armin and Erwin had seen the effects of that rule for themselves.

And it was that rule alone that made Armin worry. The gods had never favored him. Had he been born under an unlucky moon? Armin wasn’t sure, but what he did know was that he had his own plan to save Eren, and as risky as it was, if it paid off in the end, he wouldn’t regret a damn thing that happened along the way.

“I thought you were hungry.” Armin snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at Erwin, who was expressing dutiful concern towards him. Armin looked back down at his breakfast plate and realized that he hadn’t ate much, again.

“I’m sorry.” Was all Armin felt inclined to say, and because people were now watching him, he forced himself to take another bite of the raw octopus tentacle. He enjoyed the luxurious meals that Erwin’s kingdom could afford to feed him, he truly did, but his mind had been too riddled with anxiety to focus on eating.

Last night, Armin had fretted over how much the sex would hurt and how much he didn’t want to do it. Today, all he could think about was his own plan to recover Eren. _Maybe Erwin will hit me when he finds me_. Armin worried, and distractedly took another bite of his meal. He knew Erwin hadn’t hurt him yet, and that the king kept promising to treat him right. Armin knew he should believe him, but people tended to change once they got what they wanted from another being.

Just then, a high-ranking soldier entered through the doors, with a stone slab in his hands. “Your Highness, I have received reports that the seahorses are ready.”

 _It’s time_. Armin thought, and nervously looked to Erwin again, and observed the golden cape around his shoulders. Erwin’s war-cape was iconic, and served as better protection than any armor the armory could forge. That was the strength of a megalodon’s scales. Armin glanced down to himself, and frowned at the light, feminine armor he was wearing.

“Then we will depart.” Erwin declared, as he pushed himself away from the table. He glanced to Armin, and then followed the soldier out. Armin understood the silent command and scrambled after him, beating his tailfin through the water to catch up.

Just outside of the castle awaited various seahorses, and a small handful of soldiers. Levi was amongst them, already on top of a seahorse. He hadn’t attended breakfast, but considering his loyal position next to king Erwin, Armin assumed he ate luxurious meals as well.

“You’re bringing hi—the brat?” Levi griped, the moment he spotted Armin following just behind, and off to the side of Erwin. Erwin stopped, and caught Armin around his waist, which made him squeak with surprise. He then, in one powerful motion hoisted Armin on top of the seahorse.

“There has been a change of plans. As the King, I can not leave my Queen alone.” Erwin responded, as he settled himself on to the seahorse. “Armin, hold on to me tight and don’t let go.” Erwin instructed, without looking back at the younger mermale. Armin glanced warily to Levi as he curled his arms around Erwin, and saw him roll his eyes.

“Doesn’t a proper king leave the bitch—”

“Watch it.” Erwin warned curtly.

“Whatever.” Levi scoffed, and grabbed the seaweed reigns of the horse that were reinforced with bits of coral. Armin tightened his arms around Erwin, and pressed his forehead against the shark cape. He didn’t know Levi well, but any time they were interacting with each other, words were tense, and sharp.

“Our new plan consists of finding holes in the ice. The holes will lead us to Marley, and once we are there, we can find their dungeon and rescue the people of Arlert.” Erwin announced to the small recon mission team he had available to him.

Small groups were often undetected, but Erwin knew they had to be careful because even the stupid krill could give their position away if they wanted to be dicks. Even the plankton could be traitorous if they thought it suited them. And then of course there were actual Marleyan spies they would have to be wary of because in vast kingdoms such as Atlantys, there was no way to truly document every Mer within the kingdom. Even the vassal locations could potentially contain spies.

There was occasional discord in the towns because of the war defeats that turned them into Atlantyans. With that in mind, Erwin knew to avoid the vassal towns and to instead go around them. Their journey, and mission would have to be quick, and effective. There was no room for error, not when provisions were kept deliberately limited, to reduce possible detection.

“All of this to save some brat’s villagers?” Levi jeered pettily, irritated Erwin was risking his life to appease to some whiny child.

“I was ruler of my kingdom.” Armin spoke up softly, before Erwin could scold Levi for being rude to his ‘queen.’

“A shitty one at that.” Levi asserted callously, with no thought to the soldiers following behind them who could definitely hear the discord amongst them. They would undoubtedly gossip, as humans did by nature. Armin tensed, and quieted, thinking about how he had failed his kingdom.

Everyone was either dead, or held captive because he hadn’t protected them the way a true king could. Since the tragedy, Armin had been telling himself that he had done everything he could have to protect his kingdom, but after he had read a few of the strategy books Erwin owned, during his short time at the castle, he had realized that there was more he could have done.

Cruel and sharp as Levi’s words might have been, Armin knew he was right, and that weighed heavy on his young heart. _I failed my people_.

“Leave Armin alone. She was a queen without a king. What more could she have done?” Erwin fiercely defended Armin’s honor. His voice was hot, and powerful. Armin parted his lips to mention everything he could have done differently, but Levi was quicker to respond.

“Oh, right. Women can’t lead for shit.” Levi gibed, irritated that he was embroiled in an argument with Erwin over Armin. This rescue mission, as far as Levi had been concerned, was his one chance to be alone with Erwin, and fight alongside him as if nothing had changed between them. Armin’s presence ruined that chance, and only reinforced the realization that everything had changed between them. For years, Levi had had Erwin all to himself, and now some damn brat had a ring on his finger. Yeah, Levi was pissed off.

“Stop the seahorses.” Erwin instructed, as he slowed his own seahorse down. “Arthur, guard my queen with your life.” Erwin demanded, as he pushed off of the large seahorse. Armin gasped, and reached for Erwin, catching his arm.

“Yes, Your Highness.” Arthur, the captain of the knights responded without delay to the command.

“You stay here. I’ll be back.” Erwin told Armin, as he pulled his arm away from his concerned queen.

“But—” Armin began to protest, but Erwin was already heading for the nearby kelp forest. Levi rolled his eyes again, and leapt off of the seahorse to follow after Erwin, to disappear into the cover of the kelp forest.

Once they were hidden amongst the leafy towers of kelp, Erwin wasted no time confronting Levi about his harsh words towards Armin. “Bitch?” Erwin repeated, folding his arms expectantly over his chest. This was Levi’s warning to apologize to Armin. Levi didn’t respond kindly to it.

“Damn right he’s an omega bitch, and you’re using him as a bitch anyways so what the fuck is your problem with the truth?” Levi defended indignantly, standing his ground. A swarm of krill swam past them.

“Be that as it may, I thought I made it clear to you last night that you need to leave him the fuck alone.” Erwin chastised harshly, recalling their intimate moment in the mangroves. He had thought they had reached an understanding. Oh how wrong he had been.

“It’s a bit hard to leave him alone when you keep shoving it in my face that he’s the one you chose to marry, and good god _, impregnate_.” Levi snapped, disgusted with Erwin’s choice of partner.

“For political gain.” Erwin shrilled, exasperated with Levi’s toxic jealousy and incessant need to pick fights. Armin was too sensitive to be treated unkindly.

“It should have been me!” Levi shouted, clenching his hands into fists. Erwin backed down, knowing Levi was right. He looked off to the side, and curled his own hands into fists.

“You think that I don’t know that? Or do you think that’s not the life I wanted?” Erwin questioned quietly. Levi straightened with alarm, seeing the hurt in Erwin’s eyes.

“Wait…you did want to…marry me?” Levi asked, lowering his own voice as the anger dissipated within him. Erwin focused his strong blue eyes onto Levi and nodded decisively. “Me?” Levi repeated, shocked that Erwin reciprocated the dream that he had had in his own heart for years.

“Of course I wanted to marry you. I still want to make you mine. I never wanted to marry some under-aged kid, and consistently force him to let me fuck him.” Erwin confessed, expressing a vulnerable side that he hadn’t been aware he had. Levi slowly approached him, and grabbed his wrists.

“Then…then why…why not abandon the kingdom? I know how to survive in these waters. We could have ran away together, and we could have made a sinful life for ourselves. The brat was never necessary.” Levi said, wondering why they were even here right now when they could be in Rivyera, dominating the corrupt system.

“It is my duty to rule the kingdom, as it is now Armin’s duty to provide a son for me.” Erwin answered, finding his lost resolve. “Had I fled with you, everything we have done together for the kingdom would have ben for naught.”

“I mean before that. We could have swam away together years ago.” Levi insisted, staring up at his disheartened, conflicted lover.

“There was always a war. We couldn’t have just abandoned our posts.” Erwin reminded Levi, who shook his head with objection.

“Fuck the wars. I know everything you have ever done is out of this sense of duty bullshit, but look at where it has gotten us.” Levi countered, knowing the source of every problem they ever had was because of Erwin’s sense of duty. It was also Armin’s sense of duty that imprisoned him in their lives. Levi never had an issue with expressing hostility towards this inane sense of duty that royalty often suffered from.

Duty was a toxic disease that flowed through the blood of royalty.

“I admit that this is not the life I wanted, and that this is not the life you deserve.” Erwin admitted, empathizing with Levi, as he set his hands on his shoulders. Levi huffed, while his cheeks turned pink. He looked away, embarrassed.

“You’re damn right this ain’t the life you promised me.” Levi muttered unhappily, and crossed his arms over his chest. “We were going to make the oceans ours, and fuck until the conquered wretches rose up against us to deliver a fatal blow.” Levi reminded him, discouraged that their life together was leading a different path then the one he dreamed of. Erwin frowned, and pulled Levi’s stiff body against his chest.

“I never meant to hurt you.” Erwin swore, hugging Levi affectionately. Levi was the one he loved, and it dismayed him to know that he was the reason everything was fucked up between them. “I was a fool who was so in love with you that I never thought about a life that didn’t involve you at my side.”

“Until you did.” Levi remarked bitterly, and closed his eyes. He was mad at Erwin, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t want to be held by him.

“Because I had to. It was too late for me to think of alternatives. I was too embedded into my role as the king, and it’s too late to change that. The only option I had left was to find a woman to birth my brood. I didn’t have time for that either though, and that’s when I remembered about Armin’s interest in me.” Erwin explained, while he rubbed Levi’s back with one hand.

“For a man who always plans ahead, you really fucked us up by only thinking of me.” Levi muttered grimly, and pressed his forehead to Erwin’s shoulder.

“I did fuck up and now I have to accept the consequences of my lack of forethought.” Erwin admitted, keeping one arm draped around Levi’s pale waist.

“I don’t…I don’t know how to forgive you for not thinking of a way that we could forever be together without having some brat on the sidelines, giving you what I never could give you.” Levi confessed, and tightened his hold on his own trembling arms.

Did his eyes shine with rage, or hurt? Erwin didn’t know.

“From now on, place the blame on me because Armin did not tear us apart. I did, so hate me instead.” Erwin requested, and felt Levi tense against him. He heard a sharp, unidentifiable noise arise from Levi, and then felt the shorter Mer’s arms curl around his neck.

“I could never hate you.” Levi swore as he pressed his face against Erwin’s neck.

“I know.” Erwin stated solemnly, and held Levi tighter.

Neither of them wanted to let the other go, because when they did, the evidence of Erwin’s fuck up would be waiting for them and would undoubtedly taint the healing process that had begun between them.

In the distance, one of the seahorses whinnied.

“We should return.” Erwin suggested reluctantly, knowing Armin was waiting for him to fulfill his end of the bargain. Levi lifted his head up and shook it.

“No, you’re not leaving without making us right.” Levi demanded, and boldly closed the distance between them by pressing their lips together. Erwin closed his own eyes and shut the world, and his responsibilities out as he returned the kiss eagerly.

At this point, neither of them could remember the last time they were in each other’s arms. They only knew that together, they thrived on the beautiful, perfect disaster that was their relationship. Erwin pushed some of Levi’s dark hair out of his face, and set his other hand on his hip. Levi pulled away from the kiss, just far enough to speak against Erwin’s lips.

“Ride me like you mean it.” Levi urged, setting a clawed hand on Erwin’s warm cheek. He moved his other hand to rest on Erwin’s broad shoulder.

“As you wish.” Erwin responded, and curled his golden tailfin around Levi’s body, to hold him against him. In that moment, gold and black became one, as a harmonious symbol of the light, and the dark. Levi gasped eagerly as Erwin entered his body, and shuddered with relief. There was little pain, evidence of how well Levi’s body was accustomed to Erwin’s girth.

“You can do better than that.” Levi chided, and with one decisive thrust of his hips, his stomach pressed flat against Erwin’s own. Erwin gasped at the pleasant sensation of being embedded into Levi’s warm body. He was welcome here, and it was a great feeling, one he had almost forgotten because of his time with Armin, who wasn’t shy about letting Erwin know that the sex was a forced endeavor.

“I love the way you feel.” Erwin mentioned, and leaned down to press a kiss onto Levi’s forehead. Levi smirked, and in turn kissed Erwin’s chin.

“It’s because I am not a damn kid. I can hold all of you, and not rip.” Levi asserted proudly, and clasped his hands over Erwin’s shoulders to support himself on. “I even know how to make you fucking sing.” Levi declared, and with sharp, rhythmic movements, he began to fuck himself on to Erwin’s thick cock. If he felt pain or discomfort, he didn’t express it.

“I’ll hold you to that.” Erwin insisted, and thrust his own hips forwards, to meet Levi’s awaiting body. He didn’t have to be careful with Levi, nor were there any fears to placate. Levi was a man, and with that thrilling thought, Erwin grabbed a fistful of his lovers black hair and yanked his head to the side. Levi grunted appreciatively at being man-handled, and purred as Erwin began to suck on his neck.

In the midst of passion, the lovers allowed themselves to sink to the bottom of the ocean, where the rough sand scattered above, and around them, creating a dizzying sense that the world was spinning around them. It was a feeling that had followed them since they first kissed, and with their debauchery they waited for the inevitable crash.

One day, their illicit sins would haunt them. Today was not that day, as they experienced the high of love as they kissed, and fucked.

“God, if you hurt me again…” Levi swore as he tilted his head back against the sand, while pleasure built up within his stomach. Erwin shook his head, and pressed his lips to Levi’s throat.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Erwin responded, and plunged himself deep into Levi’s willing body, becoming one again.

Their words were a silent promise to each other, one that neither of them intended to break, though Levi knew that the likelihood of Erwin hurting him again was high. Still, the risk was worth the high. Levi braced himself for another heartbreak, and then submitted to his hearts desire of being the oil to Erwin’s fierce fire.

Only with each other could they be vulnerable and honest about their feelings. Erwin kissed Levi’s chin, and entered him again, and again, rhythmically. Levi stretched an arm above his head and curled his fingers into the cool sand. He didn’t have the nerve to reject Erwin, even after everything he had done.

In truth, Erwin had been the first person to coax Levi’s defensive walls to soften. Every ‘what if’ excuse Levi had offered him as a reason that they couldn’t possibly engage in a sordid romance was neatly explained away by Erwin, and his passionate kisses. Erwin had an uncanny ability to make Levi’s tailfin weak, and for a moment, Levi wasn’t sure he could breathe as their tailfins slapped together.

“Fuck.” Levi moaned, entangling his other hand into Erwin’s short, blonde hair. Erwin smirked and teasingly flicked his tongue along Levi’s neck. “Do it, fucking do it…” Levi urged impatiently, while he rode Erwin as hard as he could. He would be sore when they were through, but a little pain mingled with pleasure was familiar to him.

“No regrets?” Erwin wondered, giving Levi a chance to change his mind because some things could never be undone.

“None.” Levi swore, and let out a loud moan as Erwin’s teeth plunged into his neck. Pleasure soared through his body, and made him see white. He didn’t need sight, however, to bite Erwin back because he knew every inch of his body. Erwin moaned in response, and couldn’t withhold his powerful, seductive song that hadn’t yet failed to intoxicate Levi with unapparelled pleasure. Levi’s own captivating, rough song intermingled with Erwin’s commanding melody.

A sensual mating bond was formed upon both of their necks, and created a burning fire within their hearts. The high was too much, causing their pleasure to reach its climax in the form of a powerful orgasm that rippled over each of their nerves and crashed into their hearts with the overwhelming force of love.

Overwhelmed with shaking nerves, and the thrill of pleasure, Erwin and Levi both panted. Erwin kissed Levi passionately, and filled his ears with his melodious tune. An appreciative tone graced Levi’s song, and he returned the kiss fervently, and just as breathlessly as Erwin. Levi pulled away then to regain some breath, and saw a faint symbol forming on Erwin’s neck.

“Oh shit…” Levi muttered, and pressed a hand to his lover’s neck where the mate mark was forming.

“My cape will hide it well enough.” Erwin assured Levi, and ducked down to kiss the mate mark he had made on Levi’s neck. Now, Levi and Armin both belonged to him. He only belonged to Levi. “We should part, and reconvene with the others.” Erwin said, regaining his business-like tone to his voice.

“Right.” Levi agreed a bit numbly, and pushed himself up, feeling a bit raw and weak in the tailfin. He was vaguely aware of what they had just done together, and what it would mean if they were found out.

“I want you to apologize to Armin. Can you do that for me?” Erwin requested, as he brushed some sand off of his body. He then smoothed back his hair, and hoped that the evidence of what he had done with Levi would not be obvious to the soldiers. Armin would know. He was clever.

“Ugh, to hell with that.” Levi griped, while he ripped two long leaf’s of kelp off of its stalk and then tied the thick ends of the kelp together.

“Please.” Erwin insisted softly, and watched Levi wrap the seaweed around his neck, as a make-shift scarf to hide the forming mate mark. Levi paused, and looked up at Erwin. He hadn’t heard him say ‘please’ before. Now that Erwin knew he had Levi’s attention, he continued. “I forced Armin to be mine. He doesn’t even want me, nor the life I am offering him. He just wants his friends.”

“Well, it sounds like you’re an asshole.” Levi retorted dismissively, tying the thin ends of the kelp together to complete the scarf.

“And you’re making him feel even worse.” Erwin pointed out, while he adjusted his cape to better hide the mate mark.

“Good.” Levi remarked pettily, because he couldn’t help but to dislike the kid that Erwin was undoubtedly fucking too. Armin was competition. A rival. And a cute one at that.

“Not good. I need you to apologize to him, and leave him alone.” Erwin beseeched, with the hint of a plea present within his tone.

“And if I refuse?” Levi wondered, raising an curious eyebrow at Erwin.

“I won’t ask again.” Erwin replied, standing tall amongst the algal towers around him. Levi studied Erwin for a moment, and then relaxed his shoulders.

“Fine, I’ll apologize to your brat.” Levi relented, with a grimace of disgust forming on his face. He hated the idea of apologizing to some kid, but for Erwin, he would swallow his pride even if it choked him to death.

“Thank you, Levi.” Erwin said appreciatively, and smiled gratefully towards his lover. Levi stiffened a little, and figured that Erwin’s appreciation was worth losing a bit of his pride.

“Then let us go before I change my mind.” Levi stated, and hurried through the kelp forest. Erwin’s smile widened with relief, and he followed his lover out of the kelp forest.

Erwin and Levi stopped abruptly as a lone, timid guard remained where they had left Armin, and the others. Levi looked at Erwin, who met his questioning gaze with one of concern. Erwin powerfully swished his tail back and forth, and sped past a large turtle. Levi quickly followed behind him.

“Where is Armin?” Erwin demanded as he grabbed the soldier by the front of his armor and hoisted him up threateningly. The soldier whimpered, fearful of Erwin’s wrath, and cringed away.

“Sh-she f-fled, Your Highness.” The soldier stammered out, and cowered. “E-everyone’s looking for her…”

“Fled? What the fuck do you mean she fled!?” Erwin bellowed, loud enough to make even Levi flinch. The anger, alarm, and confusion formed a fiery wrath onto Erwin’s face that Levi did not want to be apart of.

“W-w-w-well, you s-s-s-sssseee…it began earlier…”

An Hour Ago

“A lovers quarrel eh?” Steve mused, watching Erwin and Levi disappear into the shade of the kelp forest.

“I-I would h-hope not.” Armin murmured nervously, and anxiously fiddled with his hands. He knew he should sit up straighter, and remained poised and possibly silent, but he was acutely aware of how alone and vulnerable he was without Erwin.

There were five soldiers behind him, who while they all had sworn loyalty to king Erwin, and had taken an oath to protect the kingdom, Armin had no reason to believe that they wouldn’t hurt him. As far as the soldiers knew, Armin was a queen, which implied that he was a female. The problem with that was that females did not have many rights, even under king Erwin’s rule.

Within the kingdom of Atlantys, and by Erwin’s authority, females could become a soldier. They could not rise to revered ranks, nor be rewarded with important positions. Other than that, a woman could be a queen, princess, baker, nurse, or a mother. There weren’t many other roles for them to fill, that Armin was aware of. Men predominantly had control of the kingdom, and always had, which Armin couldn’t imagine being a bad thing. Men like Erwin were meant to lead.

Sure, his childhood friend Mikasa was strong and by god was she agile, and powerful. However, she lacked empathy, and sensitivity. Armin couldn’t imagine that she would tolerate listening to the complaints of peasants. Not that he could blame her. Some civilians were hostile. But still, she lacked patience. Erwin had patience in droves.

“Aww, you don’t have to sound so scared, your majesty.” Steve cajoled as he draped an arm around Armin’s shoulders, and pulled him back against his sleek, grey body, iconic of the dolphin folk. Armin squealed with frightened alarm, and threw his hands back to press against the soldier’s chest. “We’re all good friends here, and we wouldn’t harm such a pretty little thing like you.” Steve mockingly assured Armin, though his eyes were focused on the dress that had lifted, and folded up just enough to expose a few cerulean blue scales on Armin’s tailfin.

“I-I don’t believe you!” Armin asserted, and managed to push himself away from the dolphin mer. Steve caught him around his waist with a curled arm and pulled him back. Now a hand was in his hair, making him squirm, and whimper. A few amused snickers arouse from some of the other soldiers. Armin felt another surge of fear flutter into his heart, and he glanced helplessly to the kelp forest. There was no sign of Erwin, nor Levi.

 _I am alone. Damn it, he said he wouldn’t leave me alone_. Armin thought as his eyes shined, and then experienced betrayed anger. “U-unhand me!” Armin demanded, and smacked his tailfin against Steve’s scales, in an attempt to push off of him for a second time. Steve’s hold was unrelenting, and then his hand was placed over Armin’s chest. Armin froze.

“Ah, you’re a bit flat. What a shame.” Steve commented, disheartened by the lack of breasts on Armin’s body. “But what about here?” Steve wondered then, and placed a hand onto Armin’s tailfin.

“No, no, no!” Armin shrieked frantically, and thrashed his tailfin hysterically.

“Damn it, Steve!” Arthur snapped, witness to Steve’s unruly behavior. “Unhand the Queen at once or I must report this to his Highness.” Arthur warned, his tone was as serious as the spear he was brandishing. Steve glanced with boredom to the spear.

“Well, forgive me, your majesty. I was just teasing you.” Steve relented, letting Armin go. Armin wrenched himself away, and grabbed on to the reigns of the seahorse with shaking hands.

 _That…that awful man thought he could just touch me because he thinks I am a woman? Are there really no laws against sexual harassment_? “A-as soon we’re back in Atlantys, I swear that King Erwin is going to create a law to prohibit people like you from ‘teasing’ women in that brutish manner!” Armin swore, between the involuntary convulsive gasps, indicative of crying.

“What?” Steve said sharply, as he straightened his back out, and bristled with challenge. Arthur set a hand on Steve’s chest.

“Might I remind you that our job is to protect her highness, which includes not making her cry.” Arthur mentioned, and then put himself between Steve and Armin. “I apologize for his rude behavior, your majesty. He is not sympathetic towards you women, but he is a talented spearman. In light of that, I ask you to not mention this bothersome incident to your majesty as I had everything under control and you are not harmed.”

“Wait, in light of…?” Armin whispered warily, and stared at the soldier who had been tasked with protecting him. Armin looked at each of the men and then looked down at himself, and realized the situation that he was in. “In light of…of him groping at my breast?” Armin questioned with shocked horror.

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself. You’re flat as a washboard. There was nothing for me to even grab, and it’s not like I touched your pussy, but if I had, it’d have opened up for me.” Steve taunted, folding his arms across his chest indignantly.

“Can’t say that I saw anything.” A soldier mocked apologized. Armin paled, and looked back at Arthur who merely shrugged.

It was that one moment that Armin realized that these men could do what ever they wanted to him, and Erwin would have no choice but to believe them because he was meant to be viewed, and treated as a woman. Women omega’s especially couldn’t say no to a alpha who wanted to breed with her. Armin hadn’t thought much of it before, but he was now, and the thoughts made him dizzy, and nauseated.

“I-I don’t think we should treat her like that. She is a lady, after all.” Another soldier piped in, timid and nervous.

“Really? This is exactly why ladies don’t let you fuck them.” One soldier scolded the timid one.

“I have to concur. Ladies like it when you lift them up, fuck them, and then fuck their hotter sister too.” Steve affirmed, and then looked back at Armin. “Ah, how cute. You are scared, aren’t you?” Any niceness to his tone was gone, and instead, Armin shuddered at the dark joy in his tone. “How about you agree to let me put it in you, and in return, we don’t tell your king that you’re lying about me touching you?” Armin felt as if he couldn’t breathe as Steve caressed his cheek.

“If she consents, I won’t stop you.” One of the soldiers said, and as soon as Armin heard that, he knew two things:

One, Erwin was not coming to his rescue after all and two, talented with spears as these men may be, none of them respected a woman’s right to consent to, or reject sex. Armin looked around himself and felt surrounded, and trapped. He knew he could make a swim for it, but he couldn’t move, even as Steve’s webbed hand slid up his dress.

“You too scared to be mouthy now, huh? But don’t worry, your king won’t find out what a slut you are if you open up nicely for me.” Steve threatened, and ran his fingers across Armin’s tailfin until they brushed against the soft patch of scales.  He smirked, pushed them aside, and Armin couldn’t even squeak as he put his index finger into his body.

These men were dangerous, and suddenly Armin didn’t know how to say no. Any noise he wanted to make was caught in his throat, and his limbs were too heavy with crippling fear to move because he wasn’t the queen anymore. In his mind, he was a scared kid, and all he could think of was that his nightmare that occurred in the throne room was happening all over again, but this time was worse because he was going to be raped as a woman, with no justice, and no help. Not that he got any of that last time either, but at least Erwin had believed him.

Would Erwin even believe that some of his trusted soldiers he hand picked would be bold enough to assault his queen? Armin didn’t know, and that uncertainty kept him quiet, even as Steve pushed a second finger into him, and continued to stretch his sore hole out.

 _It’s not possible. It’s not possible_. Armin kept telling himself, as his hands tightened around the reigns of the horse. It didn’t seem possible to him that a man would assault the queen of his kingdom, nor did it seem possible that other men would simply look the other way as it was happening. Yet, Steve began to fuck Armin’s little hole with his fingers, plunging them in, and out of the warm tunnel. Armin was too horrified to move.

“We really shouldn’t be doing this.” The timid one spoke up again, feeling uncomfortable with Armin’s blatant discomfort.

“Hush. I already told you, women like it when a man shoves their dirty fingers into their vagina’s.” Steve chided the guy harshly, and refocused on Armin. “You’re awfully tense. Why don’t you relax a little?” Steve suggested, and stretched his thumb out to penetrate the smaller hole that had been abused before.

Armin squealed, and jolted at the invasive intrusion. “Get away from me!” Armin exclaimed, regaining his lost courage, and with a fluid movement, he snapped the reigns of the seahorse. The seahorse whinnied loudly, and charged forwards wildly, spooked by the snap of the reigns. A gasp sounded as Armin fell forwards, onto the thick neck of the seahorse.

“Hey, hey wait you stupid bitch of a queen! I was just getting to the fun part!” Steve yelled after Armin, and hopped onto his seahorse to give chase.

“Oh shit, Steve, you always have to play with the women, don’t you? You couldn’t have let her be. Now the king will fire us all!” Arthur griped, as he hurried on to his seahorse to follow after Steve. The only soldier that didn’t follow after Armin was the timid one, who would no doubt incur the brunt of Erwin’s wrath when he returned to find that Armin had fled because the soldiers he had trusted were sexually harassing him.

 _I have to get away from them, and find the Marleyan’s hideout! Erwin will be able to find me there, and then I can tell him that those men need to be put in jail for touching me like that_. Armin thought, as he let the wild, spooked seahorse lead the way. He hung on for dear life, and was aware that he was being pursued.

The further Armin fled, the colder the water became. The splintering chill of the water made Armin shiver. _I must be going the right way_. Armin reasoned, and urged the seahorse to go just a bit faster because he could hear that one of the soldier’s seahorses were catching up to him. All Armin knew was that he didn’t want to know what would happen to him if he was caught.

All of a sudden the seahorse smacked into something huge, and dark. Armin was thrown off of the creature and struggled to regain his balance.

“Got you!” Steve declared, just before he lunged, and tackled Armin. Armin yelped, and with the added weight of Steve, he plummeted into a deep, ocean ravine.

“Get off of me!” Armin shouted, as he frantically pushed at Steve.

“Shut up, you whore. I will have you.” Steve yelled, goaded on by the chase, and tried to mount Armin. Armin squealed and twisted, which sent them both careening further into the ravine. Steve kept pulling at Armin, dragging him back towards his body every time he managed to slip away. In the pull vs tug experience, Armin’s dress was ripped. It was his only line of defense, and they both knew it.

One good drag disoriented Armin just enough for Steve to mount him. “Open wide little bitch.” Steve demanded, as he shoved the tip of his hardened cock into Armin’s hole. Another yelp arouse out of Armin’s mouth, and he instinctively twisted with all of his strength. He was freed, and smacked Steve with his tailfin. Steve was pushed back, but Armin didn’t get far before he was dragged back to him, trashing and flailing.

Once more, Steve managed to put the tip of his dick into Armin’s body. Armin felt the painful pressure sear through his bottom hole. His panicked reaction was instantaneous. Armin drug his claws across Steve’s face, and hissed at him.

“Leave me alone! I am not yours!” Armin yelled, wrenching free again, while Steve was busy cursing, and clutching his cheek that was oozing green blood.

“You fucking bitch!” Steve cursed, and snatched a fistful of Armin’s hair. As a male dolphin, he would not tolerate a female of any species denying him a quick fuck.

“Ow!” Armin cried out as he was tugged back, and then was shoved forwards. For a moment, everything went black as Armin’s head was slammed against the hard wall of the ravine. He fell, and crash landed on to a ledge that sported a sticky, leafy substance. Armin groaned, and slowly opened his eyes.

The world was dark, and what Armin could see was blurry, and spinning. “Ow…” Armin repeated, feeling a harsh pounding sensation in his head. He meant to set a hand over his head, but his arm didn’t move. “Wh-what…?” Armin stammered, still half dazed as he more consciously tried to move his arms. They were both entangled in the sticky leaves.

“Ah, what is this!?” Armin squealed as he began thrashed against the plant. He couldn’t free his arms. Panic set in. “Not again, not again, not again!” Armin repeated as a desperate prayer, while he erratically squirmed against his binds.

Just as before, Armin could flap his tail all he wanted to, but his arms were stuck. His heart beat fast, and hard against his cage as he realized he was about to relive his worst nightmare.

“As I said, I will have royal sons.” Steve stated as he lowered himself on top of Armin, mounting him for a third time. Armin paled, and froze again with fear.

 _It’s just like last time_. Armin thought, and felt his eyes begin to shine. “Stop, please stop…” Armin pleaded timidly, his voice barely above a whisper. He tugged at the leaves again, while he quivered with fear as he felt Steve's penis press against his hole. Armin whimpered and tried to throw Steve off of him, but the dolphin Mer was too heavy to be thrown off.

“You can just tell your king that this is my due payment for my loyal years of service.” Steve mentioned, and smashed his tailfin against Armin’s, plunging his hard cock into his tight hole. Armin screamed. “Fuck, are you a virgin? You’re so fucking tight.” Steve marveled and began to wildly flap his fin against Armin’s, repeatedly pummeling his cock into the defenseless hole with bruising force, goaded on by how much Armin was fighting against him. He liked prey who fought, and Armin was fighting, by thrashing his tailfin. 

“Waaahh!” Armin’s agonized scream echoed throughout the ravine, as his body came under attack from the soldier who wanted princely sons. He tensed, and he thrashed, but without the use of his arms, Armin was powerless to protect himself from the rapist. All he could do was sob as Steve raped him.

"Stop, stop, stop...!" Armin begged as he writhed underneath the sexual predator. He had heard horror stories about male dolphins who were turned on by prey who resisted them, but he never imagined that he'd meet one of them.

“Yes, yes, you’re so tight but you swallowed me right up. You feel me in you? That’s my cock, in your hole.” Steve jeered, cramming his cock into Armin’s small body. Another scream left Armin’s throat as his hole was stuffed full of hard, unrelenting flesh that felt like a bludgeon, tearing him apart.

"T-take it out!" Armin cried, arching his back in another panicked attempt to escape. He caught a glimpse of the sexual assault through the blur in his vision. Green blood rush out of him every time Steve plunged his dick into his aching hole. Armin watched with horror as he was violated, and bawled. Each scream that interrupted his cries only seemed to encourage Steve to fuck him harder.

The man was a depraved creature, turned on by Armin’s terrorized screams. He expressed no mercy as he pumped in, and out of Armin’s writhing body. The green blood swirled, and swished around in the water, and expanded every time Steve smashed their bodies together because his scales were scraping the tender flesh located beneath the soft patch of Armin’s scales.

“Tell me it hurts, wench.” Steve demanded, as he dug his nails firmly into Armin’s tailfin, stabbing into the tender meat, which elicited a sharp, high-pitched scream from Armin. His other hand grabbed a fistful of Armin's hair and pulled on it, making the youth cry out again.

“I-it h-h-hhhurrrtsss!” Armin stammered through the sheer agony that was lighting his nerves up on fire. The scales Steve targeted popped off as he dug his nails under them. Armin saw white, and became nauseated, and crippled with pain. He couldn’t think as random scales were torn, and plucked off of his tailfin. The agony was unbearable.

Steve had found a new way to force fresh screams from Armin’s little body, and he utilized the hell out of it, all the while he made it a point to keep raping Armin. One by one the scales were torn off, for no other reason than that Steve was a sadist who was talented with a spear, and who happened to want an easy claim to the throne.

“Once I deposit my sperm into you, you’ll carry my brood and when you birth the little fucks, I’ll have claim to the throne.” Steve declared, and continued to ravage the poor, unlucky Mer senseless.

“It-it’s n-not…ahhh….ah…like that! I…nnngh….only have—ow! Ow! Ow! O-one egg a-a-a-and it was ahh…ahh… a-already f-fertilized…” Armin stammered between tortured shrieks of agony, and the pain-induced deliriousness.

“Shut up, you lying farming whore!” Steve shouted and swiped his across Armin’s face. Armin yelped as the cold nails raked through his soft flesh. “You’re too pretty, being some low-class queen of crops, yet you act so untouchable as if my beta sperm ain’t good enough for you.” Steve jeered, and mercilessly ripped another blue scale off of Armin’s tailfin, robbing him of his beauty, and his armor.

“Hyyyeeekkk!” Armin’s traumatized scream reached a higher pitch, and he almost passed out from the excruciating pain. His scream ripped through his vocal chords and vibrated against the ravine walls. Steve smirked and dragged his tongue across Armin's face, while he buried his cock deep into Armin's hole.

“Get off of her!” A roar startled Armin, and Steve. Steve looked over his shoulder and saw the golden wrath of an angry king charging towards him. He had no time to think before Erwin rammed into him, effectively knocking him off of his brutalized victim.

Right behind Erwin was Levi, who stopped to look Armin over. He instantly noticed that a few blue scales were scattered around Armin’s writhing body. “Good God, he is a scale thief.” Levi stated, appalled that he had encountered another scale thief. He had seen them in the underground for time to time, and had never gotten along with them because they were heartless crooks, robbing Mers of their scales and then selling the scales to the highest bidder.

Almost nothing was as cruel, and as condemned in Mer society as de-scaling was. Mers were rather vocal about de-scaling, and Levi could see why. There were parts of Armin’s once gorgeous, armored tailfin that now would forever be vulnerable to attack. If a shark’s fangs sunk into one of those fleshy spots, Armin could be gravely injured, or if a jellyfish managed to sting the raw flesh, Armin could become a fried Mer.

“No.” Erwin rasped and glanced back at Armin. To his utter horror, some of Armin’s scales had been torn off of his body. Once a scale was gone, it did not grow back. He eyed blood, and felt dread fill his heart. If Armin was as heavily injured as the blood suggested he was, he could bleed out and die.

“Wait—wait—I didn’t intend for this to happen. I was just playing around with her and then she mouthed off to me—” Steve babbled, intending to downplay the incident. Erwin didn’t give him that chance.

“You—you, I will have you executed!” Erwin bellowed, and lashed out at the cruel Mer he had mistakenly entrusted with Armin. He clawed Steve’s eyes out and crushed the eyeballs while Steve hollered in agony. It was only a fraction of the pain he had inflicted on Armin. A passing fish swallowed the remains of one of the eyeballs that Erwin dropped.

Levi lowered himself to glance over Armin’s pale, trembling body. Deep slashes were littered across Armin’s face, and blood caked a portion of his head. There was bruising on his little body from where he had been grabbed, and held down. It was obvious to Levi that Armin had been beaten into submission, and while he didn’t have a soft spot for the brat, he knew Erwin was going to be fretting over Armin, which meant that he wouldn’t be focusing on him.

“Ah…ah…ah…” Armin groaned and panted, delirious from pain. He was exhausted, and nauseated. Levi tsked to himself and untangled Armin’s wrists from the sticky plants. If Armin had not been panicked, he could have freed himself. The cruel irony was not lost on Levi.

As soon as Armin was freed, his primal instinct to flee flooded through his veins alongside a rush of adrenaline. Frightened, and hurt as Armin was, he flapped his damaged fin and frantically pushed off of the ledge. The only thing his traumatized mind could think of was ‘escape.’ No other thought was louder in his head.

 _I have to get away before he kills me_. Armin told himself as he dashed through the water, pain and fear making him oblivious to Erwin and Levi’s presence.

“Shit!” Levi cursed, and chased after the frightened child. Erwin looked back at the ledge, alarmed by Levi’s use of profanity and saw Armin dive for the bottom of the ravine, and into the encroaching darkness. It was told that if one could not see in the darkness, neither could the predator.

Whether that was true or not remained to be seen. What Erwin did know was that he had to catch Armin before he swam into the mouth of a ancient ocean dinosaur. “Armin!” Erwin called, and rushed after Armin. He dived, using the powerful beats of his tail to swim under Armin, and held his arms out to him. Armin crashed into Erwin, and began to sob with defeat, thinking Steve had caught him again.

“Shh, shhh. You don’t have to be scared anymore, Armin. I came back for you.” Erwin implored, holding Armin’s limp, but trembling body against him. Armin didn’t have it in him to fight anymore. Whether it was because his spirit had been broken, or if the encroaching shock was to blame, Erwin didn’t know. Nor did he know if blood loss was contributing to Armin’s weak, pale limbs.

To find out, Erwin carried Armin on to the ledge, where there was a bit more light than there was underneath it. Armin was bleeding from various locations on his body, and the harsh trembling was indicative of shock. Under the water, shock killed faster than blood loss did.

“Shit…” Erwin cursed, and cradled Armin protectively against him. “This is my fault.” Guilt gripped Erwin’s heart as he recalled his promise to not leave Armin alone. _I lied to him_. Erwin realized, and held Armin closer, listening to his pained gasps, and moans. _I have to save him_. Erwin thought, and looked up at Levi with pleading eyes. Levi tensed. “Let me save him.”

“Fuck…are your eyes shining?” Levi exclaimed, distracted by the glossy tint to Erwin’s normally solid eyes.

“Please. There’s only one way I know how to save him.” Erwin beseeched, and saw Levi’s eyes widen with trepidation. Armin jolted within Erwin’s arms and let out a pitiful cry as he puked, nauseous from pain. Erwin quickly readjusted Armin to allow him a small fraction of movement. Armin needed the freedom of mobility because he began to dry heave. There was nothing else left in his stomach to spit out.

“What are you asking me?” Levi’s question was a tense warning. His own dark eyes pleaded for Erwin to not ask him what he knew he was about to ask him.

“Let me take Armin to the mangroves.” Erwin requested, while Armin went limp in his arms again. His cool, clammy skin was reason for Erwin to be concerned, but the blood loss encouraged him to risk his entire relationship with Levi. Levi’s eyes darkened.

The mangroves were their sacred place that Levi had wanted to keep to himself. Levi took another look at Armin’s tortured body and knew that it was only in Erwin’s nature to want to help the poor brat. Erwin’s sympathy and sense of justice was one of the reasons that Levi loved him. It didn’t make him any less pissed off though.

 _I can’t tell him no_. Levi clenched his teeth together as a quiet anger stormed through his body. “Fine.” Was all Levi said as he turned away from the man he loved. Erwin caught his arm.

“Thank you.” Erwin enthused gratefully and then let him go. Levi nodded briskly and then with dark, narrowed eyes, he swam towards Steve who was still cursing, and wandering around aimlessly without sight.

No words left Levi’s lips as he began to pummel the shit out of Steve. It was Steve who battered Armin. If not for Steve, Armin wouldn’t require medical treatment. And god damn it, he was the reason Erwin shed a tear. Steve was going to fucking pay for tearing another hole into their fragile relationship. That was Levi’s thoughts as he de-scaled Steve and relished in his screams.

 _Serves him right_.

Erwin kept glancing back at Levi as he swam away, and could only hope that one day, Levi would forgive him.


	5. The Mangroves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend states that mangroves can be found where two worlds collide. Every ending spurs on a new beginning inside of these very mangroves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly, I struggled with the later half of this chapter. Dialogue is not my strong suit, as I am sure everyone is well aware of. I wanted to convey that while Erwin is strong and capable, he does experience guilt, and leans against Levi for support. I don't know if this was well achieved or not but I tried, damn it. I tried to also express more of Levi's own emotions and thoughts, although, again, I may have just botched it. To hell if I know. I don't want to disappoint my readers by making this an Armin story. It is ErwinxLevi and I intend to keep it that way for as long as I write it.

**Duty**

**Chapter 5: The Mangroves**

 

The oceanic currents, frequently used by the Mers as highways, made traveling through the ocean a quick endeavor, especially atop seahorses. They also acted as a shark deterrent, which was a godsend because some of them were drawn to Armin’s blood. One determined shark charged into the current, wanting an easy meal. Erwin ducked the seahorse under the shark, balanced Armin in one arm, and with his other, he gored the gills of the shark. Armin whimpered from the fluid, but jarring movements that made him nauseated and dizzy.

_That will slow him down_. Erwin told himself, and readjusted Armin to cradle him properly, though he did not let go of the spear. The ocean was a dangerous place, wrought with predators and dangers. Erwin knew he couldn’t let his guard down, because Armin was fatigued, and vulnerable. Since Armin could not protect himself, nor could he flee if a predator chased them, Erwin needed to be cautious, and swim defensively.

Their awaiting destination was the mangroves. Erwin could see the twisting, spindly roots of the mangroves in the distance. Large, dark shadows blocked out the light of the sun, causing Erwin to lift his head up. He had never encountered whales that swam above the sea. Then he recalled the whale shaped structures that could occasionally be found around the ocean. What ever they were, Erwin knew that they were likely to sink, and that they contained odd treasures like the diamond ring Armin wore.

Instinct told Erwin to lay low, which drove him to urge the seahorse deeper into the ocean. The seahorse whinnied in response, and sensing the urgency to Erwin’s goading, it tore through the water quicker, and narrowly avoided a net. Erwin watched as many fish became entangled in the net. He wasn’t sure how to feel about it until the net rose above the water, taking the fish with it.

_Dangerous_. Erwin decided, and hopped off of the seahorse for increased flexibility, and maneuverability within the water. He maneuvered around and between the branch like roots, and then surfaced, breaking through the veil of water. Armin gasped fearfully, feeling humid air caress his skin. He curled up tighter against himself, and whimpered while Erwin hoisted them on to the sand. Armin cracked his eyes open, alarmed by the inability to breathe freely.

Some water rippled through his gills, but even in his pain induced daze, he knew he wasn’t submerged into water anymore. Panic fluttered through his ravaged body, making him flop and twist weakly on the sand. Erwin pressed one hand to Armin’s chest, and with the other, he repeatedly splashed water on to him to help him breathe, as he had once done for Levi.

“H-help.” Armin croaked out, and reached for Erwin’s blurry form with shaking, webbed hands. Erwin grabbed Armin’s cold hands, and took a moment to warm them.

“Shhh, you’re safe now.” Erwin whispered, speaking in gentle, reassuring tones to not spook Armin further. Armin shook his head, unconvinced and scared of his new surroundings, not unlike Levi had been. Seeing Armin battered, and frightened on the sandy shore of the mangroves inner circle brought memories back to Erwin. He remembered how flipped out Levi had been when he had been brought here to recover from his wounds. Oh, Levi had been pissed and flippy. That was then, though.

“Help, help, help.” Armin requested, for the first time. He had been in too much pain to say it before, and now that he could say it, albeit with a hoarseness to his tone, he didn’t want to stop saying it. And since he could not see past the tears, and blindingly bright sun, he did not trust Erwin when he said that he was safe.

Only the water, as unsafe as it was, was safe. There were kelp forests to hide in, and there were dark caves to duck into when a predator was nearby. Out under the heat of the sun, Armin felt exposed, and uncomfortable. The worst part about it was that he didn’t quite understand what was going on. Pain still intoxicated a good portion of his consciousness. That alone made him whap his tailfin against the sand.

“You’re okay, you’re okay.” Erwin repeated softly, attempting to reiterate in Armin’s mind that he was okay now. Erwin let one of Armin’s hands go and swept some of his wet hair out of his face. The comforting notion made Armin close his eyes and whimper disagreeably, expressing his pain.

_He’s hurt really badly_. Erwin noted sympathetically, eyeing the bloody patches on Armin’s tailfin where scales used to be. Without the harsh ocean water brushing against the wounds, they would clot, and would then allow the skin to repair itself. Erwin flicked his eyes towards Armin’s soft patch of scales, recalling that honorless bastard who that had raped Armin.

Apprehensively, Erwin pushed the scales away, and inspected the holes. From what he could tell, both of Armin’s entrance’s had been torn open. The top hole—arguably any Mer’s most intimate entrance, because of the capacity to birth live guppies, was bruised, and swollen from being pummeled by a hard cock. There was no traceable sperm, which relieved Erwin’s fear of Armin becoming inseminated by the man that raped him. Erwin lightly pressed a finger against the hole, curious as to how Armin would respond.

“No, no.” Armin’s voice was a low whine as he pushed his hand against Erwin’s wrist. “It h-h-hurts.” He stammered, covering his abused holes with the palm of his trembling hand. Having received his answer, Erwin set a hand over Armin’s chest to gauge how his heart was behaving. The heart in question was beating quickly, indicative of the fear, and pain Armin felt. The rest of his body was still cold, and pale, none of which were positive signs.

However, Armin was expressing basic awareness of himself, and his surroundings. Erwin counted Armin’s minimal clarity to be a positive sign that if he had been experiencing shock, or premature death, he was alright now.

Hurting? Definitely.

Dying? No.

“I am sorry.” Erwin apologized, focused on the claw marks on Armin’s cheek. They were the wounds that concerned him the most because they were parted open, and were long. Since Armin was young, Erwin hoped that he wouldn’t scar. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Erwin added, and rested his hand on Armin’s stomach that was cool to the touch.

“D-don’t touch me th-there…it’s m-m-mine.” Armin muttered, slurring his words. He was still half delirious with pain, but even that was an improvement Erwin was glad to see.

_Mine_. Erwin repeated Armin’s proclamation because it sounded foreign to him. It dawned on him that he hadn’t really thought of Armin’s private parts as an extension of him. He had been so used to Levi’s welcoming body that he hadn’t stopped to wonder if he should have asked Armin for his consent each time they had sex. _I could have been more sensitive to him_. Erwin decided, and with his other hand, he stroked Armin’s hair.

_Is that how you’ve felt this entire time_? Erwin wondered to himself, and thought back to how uncomfortable, and reluctant Armin had been towards intercourse. Neither time had Armin been quite as verbal about what belonged to him as he was a minute ago. Erwin guessed that pain made Armin forget, or not care about acceptable social behaviors, and customs. Maybe he was even emboldened by his own lack of awareness.

“I won’t.” Erwin promised, having no intention of having sex with Armin when a light touch caused him pain. Armin needed time to recover, mentally, and physically. _I’ll require him—no, I’ll allow him to be verbal with me. He must have been quiet before because he was scared, and chained by the shackles I put on him. That’s going to change_.

A large shadow, and unfamiliar noises startled Erwin. He instinctively covered Armin, grasping his young shoulders while the shadow passed over them. Armin gasped loudly underneath him and began to cough from the unexpected weight that was placed on top of him. Erwin clasped a hand over his mouth to quiet him, and watched the huge whale shaped structure slide past the mangroves.

To Erwin’s surprise, there were Mer-shaped beings on top of the ‘whale.’ They appeared tiny because of the difference of height perspective between them. Some of them were standing around while others were moving around and shouting verbal words that Erwin couldn’t understand, which alarmed him because while there were different dialects in the ocean amongst the Mers, Erwin could usually figure the languages out.

From his perch on the ground, Erwin was hidden from their view because of the shade of the cover from the mangroves. Whoever the strange Mers were, Erwin was apprehensive towards them and kept Armin as quiet as he could. Armin’s wiggles became desperate, and then he began to push at Erwin. Erwin felt Armin’s little claws scrape at his skin and distinctly heard a muffled hiss. Erwin ignored Armin, and waited for the ‘whale’ to pass. Only when the whale passed, and the sun shown down on them did Erwin push himself off of Armin. He stared after the ‘whale’ while Armin rolled on to his side and began to freely gasp, and cough.

“Hurts…!” Armin rasped out, placing a hand over his throat. Erwin refocused on Armin and gently, but firmly pushed him back against the sand to lay flat.

“You have to stay flat on your back otherwise you can’t breathe from both sets of gills.” Erwin reminded Armin, whose dry gasps became louder. He lifted a concerned eyebrow and watched the way Armin’s chest rose, and fell. There was something different about the way he was breathing, which made Erwin wonder if that was contributing to a bit of Armin’s pain.

_Was one of his gills damaged during the struggle against Steve_? Was Erwin’s first thought, but as he glanced the gills over, they were smooth, and recycled water the way they were supposed to.

“Burns.” Armin complained fearfully, and with his other hand he reached towards Erwin.

Against his better judgement, Erwin curled his arms around Armin and pulled him against his body. Armin whimpered, and clasped his hand over Erwin’s shoulder. His little nails dug into the skin. Erwin still had old scars from Levi, and didn’t think much about the minor wounds the youth was inflicting on to him. Armin’s other hand was still pressed over his throat, and he was still breathing oddly.

_He was fine before I laid over him_. Erwin recalled, because Armin hadn’t been behaving this way before the ‘whale’ swam near them. _Could it be_ …? Erwin wondered, remembering a ancient story that the kings of old had whispered about. He had been too young then to think much about the story he had overheard late one night when he couldn’t sleep. Now, Erwin wondered if there was any truth to it.

Based on what Erwin remembered, there was a war between the oceanic kingdoms that had been referred to as The War of the Lands. It had begun because some Mers wanted to adventure to the lands while others wanted to remain in the ocean. The outcome of the war had been lost to time, but it was said that some Mers did rise up out of the ocean.

There was no water on land that Erwin knew of, which meant that for the Mers to survive on land, they had to have the capacity to breathe on dry land. _Is Armin breathing from his chest? Or throat_? Erwin wondered, eyeing the hand over Armin’s throat, which seemed to burn. His pale chest was rising and falling in a unique manner that Erwin hadn’t witnessed before _. Come to think of it, my weight did press against his chest. Did I activate a breathing mechanism_? Erwin guessed, keeping an arm curled around Armin’s tiny waist.

“What’s wrong with me…?” Armin asked, his voice was frail and pitiful. It was clear to Erwin that the young Mer didn’t understand what was happening to him, nor why. Unfortunately, Erwin only had theories as to why Armin was experiencing discomfort on land. “There’s…something on my f-face too.” Armin added, concerned about the reactions he was experiencing towards being on land.

“Your face?” Erwin questioned, and pressed his fingers to Armin’s cheek. He felt something wet, and lifted Armin’s face up by tilting his chin up. From Armin’s eyes, a clear substance rose over his eyelids, and then trickled down his cheeks. _Water_? Erwin wondered, and then he recognized the glossy shine to Armin’s eyes. “You’re crying.” Erwin concluded, since the rest of Armin’s behaviors pointed towards the way Mers cried in the ocean.

“Crying? It f-feels like something is l-leaking from my eyes.” Armin murmured with concern, as he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hands.

“Yes, you’re definitely crying.” Erwin insisted, since the only discrepancy in the diagnosis was the water that protruded from Armin’s eyes. He could only assume that the tears had always been present, but that when they were underwater, the tears merged with the water, obstructing them from view. That too was a guess, but it was all Erwin had to go on. It seemed logical enough, and Armin seemed to be placated with that answer because he relaxed his shoulders.

“So this…is what crying feels like on land…?” Armin marveled, and looked at his hand that had water on it. He sighed tiredly, and plopped against Erwin. “We’re on land…aren’t we?” Armin guessed, vaguely making out the mangroves around them.

“Not quite. We’re in the nest of the mangroves. The water is low, but around noon, the water will rise, and you’ll feel more comfortable.” Erwin answered, holding Armin close to him. He was relieved that Armin was talking to him, but he was concerned that this was his calm before the break.

There was a lot that needed to be addressed, and discussed.

“O-oh…I can’t…I can’t see much…because the crying won’t stop. How…do I make them stop?” Armin wondered, because the harder, and quicker he blinked, and rubbed at his eyes, the more tears were produced. He could feel himself trembling, and instinctively nestled against Erwin, but his warmth didn’t quell the shaking.

“Tell me how you feel.” Erwin suggested, because he couldn’t help Armin if he didn’t know how he was feeling. If Armin was scared, he could hold him closer and stroke his hair.

_How I feel_ …? Armin repeated, and thought about the burning throbbing he could feel within his tailfin. _I was raped…and now I’m here…with…Erwin…who left me alone again_. Armin recalled, and felt betrayal rush into his heart. “You lied to me.” Armin realized, hurt manifesting itself into his voice while thicker tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. “You said that you wouldn’t leave me alone.”

“I thought you would be safe with them.” Erwin admitted, and felt guilt return to his heart upon hearing the betrayal in Armin’s tone. He erred in judgement, and Armin paid the price for it. From now on, Erwin would take the time to know how his soldiers behaved outside of work before assigning them positions to watch over Armin. “I am sorry.”

“Sorry.” Armin parroted bitterly, as anger surged through his body. Sorry didn’t change the fact that he felt lied to. Sorry did not give him his scales back. Nor his sense of masculinity. “You’re sorry.” Armin huffed, and pushed himself off of Erwin’s lap. The water splashed beneath him. “You left me with brutish warriors who sexually harassed me but it’s okay because you’re sorry.” Armin retorted sharply, and folded his arms across his chest.

“That’s not what I meant.” Erwin implored, apologetically.

“Are the men of your kingdom really allowed to treat me like that because they think that I am a woman?” Armin asked, bothered by how most of the soldiers had been willing to allow Steve to rape him in front of them. He wondered if he had not fled if they would have gang-raped him.

“No. All of them are going to be punished for harming you.” Erwin swore, and curled an arm around Armin’s waist to pull him close again. Armin stiffened, and looked away from Erwin.

“I don’t want to be your queen if men can treat woman that way.” Armin murmured quietly, letting his hair frame his pale face.

“What do you want me to do?” Erwin questioned, understanding that this issue was important to Armin because he was speaking up about it.

“Make a decree that states that men can not have sex with a woman, or a male omega like me who does not consent to intercourse.” Armin answered, feeling his eyes water again with the memory of the horrific rape. “There…has to be harsh punishments for people like Steve because I don’t think I will ever be fine again.” Tears streamed down Armin’s face and splattered into the water, just above his tailfin.

“Alright, I will.” Erwin acquiesced, knowing the least he could do to repent for leaving Armin alone with those soldiers was to grant his request. “Those who insist upon treating women, and omegan males as inferior beings will be imprisoned, and beached if necessary.” Erwin declared, and then glanced towards the shore where unfamiliar structures were scattered across the beach.

Last night, when Erwin was with Levi, he hadn’t noticed the tall structures in the distance. Now that the sun was blaring down on them, Erwin saw them and second guessed his ruling of beaching unruly Mers. If a Mer was intent to rape another Mer, Erwin knew he would have to locate a different shore to beach them onto. He was not about to send the executioners to a shore where strange structures littered. He didn’t want to leave Armin alone here either, which meant that the only way Armin would receive medicine, or food was if Levi decided to grace them with his presence.

“Really…you’d do that for me?” Armin questioned, tilting his head up to look at Erwin. His hesitance to believe was well justified, and Erwin grudgingly knew it.

“Yes. What happened to you is my fault, and you should be angry with me.”  Erwin asserted, placing a hand on Armin’s trembling shoulder. “You are my queen, and I never should have left you alone with anybody.” Erwin assured him, and gently began to rub his back.

“Then why did you leave me alone?” Armin exploded accusatorily while he flapped his tail into the water angrily, displacing the water as he did. Erwin caught a glimpse of Armin’s ruined tailfin and turned away guilty. He wanted to shrink away from Armin’s justified wrath, defend his inexcusable actions, and placate Armin with sweet words.

Logically, Erwin knew that type of behavior would not mend their damaged relationship. If Armin was ever going to forgive him, Erwin knew he needed to be honest with him. And to be honest with Armin, Erwin first had to be honest with himself as to why he callously left Armin alone in the first place. It was not going to be a pretty truth, and Armin was sure to engage in another outburst. But even knowing that, Erwin steeled himself for the difficult conversation.

“I wanted to mend my relationship with Levi and I couldn’t do that in front of the soldiers without them gossiping and spreading rumors later so I led him away from prying eyes.” Erwin confessed, as shame spread across his cheeks. _I never should have brought him along. He’s too young, and inexperienced to protect himself_. If he could redo this day he would have stayed back at the castle with Armin to keep him company, and to protect him.

_He chose Levi’s feelings over my own_. Armin translated, hurt that Erwin didn’t seem to care about him after all. _Everything he said was said out of duty and nothing more, and while I knew that, I had hoped that…well, it doesn’t matter anymore_. Armin thought as he closed his eyes and let the tears of heartbreak slide down his cheeks in quick streams. It hurt, knowing he was married to a man who loved another.

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Armin declared solemnly, as he pulled the ring off of his finger and outstretched his hand to Erwin’s direction. He hung his head, letting his hair fall around his face to hide the hurt, and shame he felt. “Please just let me go.” Armin pleaded, wanting to be free of the contracts he had agreed to.

_If he lets me go, I’ll find Eren, and we’ll build our own home together_. Armin told himself, thinking about how he could have a quiet life with the boy he loved, if he could get away from Erwin and manage to rescue Eren himself, all of which he knew was unlikely to happen, but he was willing to take that risk. It was preferable to the life he currently led.

“I am sorry that I made you feel that way, but letting you go means you’d be exposed to worse oceanic dangers than Steve.” Erwin responded sympathetically as he grabbed Armin’s wrist and with his other hand, he grabbed the ring. “You’ll stay with me.” Erwin answered firmly, and pushed the ring back on to Armin’s finger.

_The only way I can protect him is if he stays with me_. Erwin thought, as Armin wrenched his hand away from him. Armin ripped the ring off of his finger and chucked it into the water, with as much frustrated force as he could muster, and then he wept. Erwin sidled next to him and curled an arm around his waist. “I’ll give you a month to rest, and recover.” Erwin offered, and pressed his lips to the mate mark on Armin’s neck, as a silent reminder that he did intend to take care of him.

Armin let out a defeated sob and repeatedly slammed his tailfin against the sand, to vent his frustration, while Erwin’s words replayed in his head. _I don’t have to love you to treat you right_.

. . .

Dark clouds rolled across the night sky and poured a heavy rain onto the ocean. The patch of land within the shade of the mangroves was filling with rainwater. Each droplet splattered on to the two exhausted Mers. It was a welcome relief from the hot sun that had blared humid heat down unto them.

Erwin held Armin against him to keep him warm, and repetitively stroked his hair with his free hand. His eye lids were becoming heavy, and his hand movement was slowing. Armin had been sleeping for awhile, and as appealing as sleep had been to Erwin, his mind had kept him awake. Only now that the rain splashed repetitively into the water was Erwin being freed from his guilt-ridden thoughts long enough to be lulled into a light sleep.

Rain pouring on to the ocean was a noise that reminded Erwin of the days that he spent with Levi in the cover of the mangroves. He longed for those peaceful days where it was just Levi and himself, the dynamic duo. Levi was independent, and he could take care of himself. Erwin was so used to Levi that taking care of Armin who was dependent, and sensitive was proving to be a challenge.

Even as Erwin slept, he wondered if there was a way that he could make Levi and Armin happy. Levi had been under the impression that he was to be Erwin’s only lover. Armin’s appearance shattered that notion. Then there was Armin who hadn’t had a choice from the beginning. In essence, Erwin had rescued Armin from one cage, and had put him into another. It was no wonder then that Armin was frustrated. He wanted to be free.

But didn’t they all want to be free to follow their hearts?

“Hey.” A soft, familiar voice jolted Erwin out of his sleep. He gripped the spear tightly and swung it up. Its momentum was halted. Erwin opened his eyes and was relieved to see Levi, clutching the spear. “Just checking?” He asked, prying the spear away from Erwin to set on the ground near them.

“Just checking.” Erwin confirmed, while he pushed himself up into a sitting position. “I didn’t think you’d come.” Erwin mentioned then, voicing the fear that had swelled up inside of him when they parted ways in the ravine.  Levi just shrugged.  “I thought we were over.” Levi quieted, and shifted his shoulders uncomfortably while he looked away from Erwin. “Are we…done?” Erwin asked tentatively, apprehensive of the answer he thought was coming.

“No, but it looks like you and Armin are.” Levi responded, and held up the diamond ring Armin had chucked into the water hours ago. “Lovers quarrel?” Levi taunted, as he flicked his tail. Erwin grimaced and took the ring from Levi.

“Unfortunately. Armin blames me for what happened to him.” Erwin answered, as he slid the ring back on to Armin’s finger. “He is right in that I promised I would not leave him alone again.” Erwin stated, and began to run his fingers through Armin’s hair.

“Don’t blame yourself for what happened to Armin. I saw the way that Steve was looking at Armin on our journey. I was too mad to mention it.” Levi said while he placed his hands on the shore and leaned forwards to look Armin’s tailfin over. “Though I regret my petty jealousy, looking at him now.”

“As I regret leaving him alone with soldiers of whom I only knew of their skills in battle.” Erwin agreed, and eyed the small stone box that sat next to Levi. “What did you bring?” Erwin questioned, curious to the contents of the chest.

“His scales, and medicine.” Levi answered as he lifted the chest up, and lifted the lid off of it. Erwin peered over Levi’s shoulder to see the blue scales inside of the box. There was a small container of medicine as well that would alleviate some of Armin’s pain. Erwin plucked the container out of the box and opened it to reveal the pink cream inside.

“Jellyfish toxins were added to this, weren’t they?” Erwin marveled, while he dipped his finger into the substance. Levi casually slid his hand behind his back, and nodded briskly. Erwin eyed Levi with suspicion.

“Yeah. It’s what you did for me, remember?” Levi commented, and curled his tail around the side of his body.

“How could I forget? I had lesions and burns for days.”  Erwin recalled as he reached out and snagged Levi’s hand. A red, swollen mark was on his hand as Erwin had suspected. “As do you.” Levi grimaced, while his face tinted pink with shame. He couldn’t deny that he hadn’t been as careful as he should have been.

“Whatever. Just use it on the little brat. It’ll numb him up and make him not so pissy with you.” Levi huffed, embarrassed that his lover was applying the numbing cream to his own injury.

“Thank you, Levi.” Erwin murmured gratefully and leaned forwards, pressing an appreciative kiss to Levi’s lips. Levi returned the brief kiss and then pulled away a Erwin refocused his attention on to Armin. Levi flicked his tailfin and watched as Erwin slathered the highly coveted numbing cream on to Armin’s tailfin.

“Does this mean you’re not mad at me for starting a war?” Levi asked cheekily, while the corners of his lips stretched into a devious smirk. Erwin paused in the application of smothering the wounds in medicine and looked back up at Levi.

“What?” Erwin rasped, paling from a growing sense of dread. He had never known Levi to make a joke before. Levi’s smirk faltered upon seeing how apprehensive Erwin became.

“I might have barged into Marley and left with the two assholes who fucked Armin needy.” Levi muttered sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Erwin’s mind began to spin. He almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Then again, Levi was known for acting rash when he was angry, and fuck, he had to have been angry that Erwin broke his intimate promise to him.

“You…kidnapped two Marleyan soldiers?” Erwin repeated, horrified by the implications of Levi’s crimes and what it would mean for the fragile peace within Atlantys. Levi shrugged his shoulders lightly, and kept his gaze on the rain splattering into the water. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Erwin.

“I may have let loose some Arlert brats from the ice dungeons as well.” Levi added tentatively, and gestured towards Armin. “Your brat’s stone-carved maps of how the Marleyan’s may have their kingdom set up within the ice wasn’t far off. I am beginning to understand why you think he’s smart.” Levi muttered, shifting uncomfortably in the water.

_God_. Erwin cursed inside of his head as he counted all of the domestic, and international laws that Levi trampled on today. He rubbed his forehead with his hands, overwhelmed with the tsunami’s of war that Levi had apparently started.

“An execution will be held tomorrow for the two Marleyan soldiers, and for that Steve fucker, provided Armin can confirm their identities.” Levi informed Erwin, and took over the job of applying numbing cream to Armin’s tailfin.

“What else did you do?” Erwin questioned apprehensively, while he tried to sort out the thoughts in his head. He needed to know everything that had transpired in his absence before he could create a strategic game plan.

“All of the Arlert brats are in our dungeons now, until we can figure out what to do with them. Some of them are louder than others. There’s even a couple of them who demand to know what happened to Armin. They might be his friends, but I haven’t answered them.” Levi answered, and dipped two of his fingers into the cream.

_Friends. Armin wanted me to rescue someone specific. What was his name_ …? Erwin pondered distractedly, while Levi inserted two of his fingers into Armin’s ravaged hole. They slid in without much resistance, a haunting implication of how hurt Armin was. He then slathered the medicine against the average inner walls. Armin jolted, instinctively flapping his tailfin as he groaned.

“Hold him if he wakes.” Levi instructed, as he gently massaged the cream into Armin. He could feel some of the damage, and knew that Erwin would have felt guiltier if he had been the one to touch Armin. Levi knew that Erwin wasn’t skittish around wounds, but the man was bothered that Armin got hurt because he hadn’t taken his commitment to him seriously.

“Ngh…” Armin whimpered as he began to rouse, and anxiously jerked his tailfin.

“Shhh.” Erwin hushed as he leaned forwards, and began to gently shush Armin with a protective, reassuring song. Armin’s apprehensive squirming slowed as the alpha song soothed his nerves enough for him to remain asleep.

“He’ll feel good when he wakes up.” Levi commented, and twisted the cap shut on the container. There was enough medicine left for one more use. Erwin smiled and leaned forwards to kiss him with appreciation.

“Thank you, Levi.” Erwin murmured gratefully, thankful that Levi had listened to him. Not only was Levi not picking fights with or about Armin, he singlehandedly rescued Mers from Arlert and had brought medicine to Armin.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Levi grumbled, and turned away from Erwin, uncomfortable with the wonder that shown in Erwin’s eyes. _My motivations are shit_. “I didn’t do any of this for the brat. I did it because I was pissed off and needed to vent my anger.” Levi huffed, folding his arms across his chest. Erwin sat back, and re-evaluated the situation. No matter how he thought about it, Levi was being kind to Armin to make their lives easier, just as he had wanted him to.

Erwin smiled softly, and hooked his arms around Levi to pull him against him. Levi tensed, and flailed his arms as he was effortlessly dragged on to Erwin’s lap. “It still sounds romantic to me.” Erwin murmured appreciatively, as he rested his chin on Levi’s shoulder.

“What, that I began a war to cool my shit because otherwise I might have speared you or the brat for fucking me over?” Levi translated with an irked mutter. Erwin let out a noise of acknowledgement and brushed his hand over Levi’s chest. “Whatever.” Levi grunted, embarrassed that Erwin could see right through him.

“I am sorry that I broke my promise.” Erwin apologized solemnly, as he rested his hands over Levi’s taut stomach, wrought with muscles. Levi grunted at the apology, indicating he was still sore about the broken apology. “I had had every intention of keeping it, and being faithful to you.” Erwin said, expressing his heart to Levi.

“I know why you did it.” Levi muttered, as he rested the side of his head against Erwin’s. “And it sucks because I wouldn’t love you if you had let the brat die.” Levi grumbled glumly, and curled his fingers into the sand. He loved Erwin’s honesty, and his heart. Back in the kelp forest, Levi hadn’t met anyone like Erwin before, and all of those sensitive bullshit traits of his was exactly why Levi loved him.  

“I appreciate your generosity.” Erwin commented, relieved, and happy to have Levi as his lover. He was assured that he had done the right thing, despite the overwhelming cost that he was trying not to think about. Levi huffed again, and repositioned his tail. Erwin caught a glimpse of pink, and reached around Levi to grab his tailfin. “Are you hurt?” Erwin asked, shifting to peer around Levi. Levi straightened, and then hunkered over his tailfin.

“I might have incurred a wound, or two from charging into the Marleyan base.” Levi trivialized dismissively, not wanting Erwin to worry about him. Erwin sidled around Levi and in one fluid motion, he lifted his tailfin up, and out of the water, which resulted in Levi toppling backwards, into the water. The splash of water hit Armin, which made him stir uncomfortably.

“H-hey, what are you doing!?” Levi exclaimed, angry, and impatient as he demanded an answer from Erwin who usually knew better than to man-handle him and his light form. Erwin looked over Levi’s tailfin and saw various bite marks that had dented the scales, and scratch marks marring them. These were coupled with old wounds, and scars. Levi had always been a fighter.

“You should have told me you were hurt.” Erwin chided with concern, eyeing the multitude of wounds. Levi grunted and whacked Erwin with his tail.

“I don’t need medical treatment so don’t you even get that in your damn head.” Levi warned, as he propped himself up on his elbows and submerged his tail into the water. Erwin was already worrying about Armin, and the fate of Atlantys. Levi didn’t want him to worry about him too.

“The fact that you kept it from me makes me concerned the wounds are hurting you. It is the way you survived in the kelp forest after all but I thought you trusted me enough to be honest to me.” Erwin said, while he grabbed the container of medicine and opened it. Levi had made it with Armin in mind, but with the hell he went through to obtain it in the first place meant he was entitled to some of it as well.

“I _do_ trust you, I just didn’t want you to fucking worry about me because I can take care of myself.” Levi growled, pulling away from Erwin stubbornly. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away from Erwin. Erwin placed the container down and set his hands down on the sand, to hover over Levi.

“I will always worry about you because I love you.” Erwin responded, and leaned down to kiss Levi. Levi relaxed into the kiss and returned it eagerly. One of Erwin’s hands cupped Levi’s cheek and for a moment, they let the world spin around them while they kissed. Erwin pulled away slightly to speak against Levi’s lips, and to look into his dark eyes. “You’re my beautiful disaster and together we create a perfect kind of misery that we thrive off of.” 

“Hnn…we are kind of toxic towards each other, aren’t we?” Levi mused, and kissed Erwin again. “This means you’re not fretting about the war I started?” Levi questioned, to reiterate where they stood together.

“Oh. I am.” Erwin answered, sitting back against his tailfin, and listened to the rain water splash into the water around them. “I’m more curious as to why you came here, considering I tainted our place with my ‘wife.’” Erwin mentioned, and gestured towards Armin, who slept fitfully. He wasn’t having a pleasant dream. Levi sucked in a sharp intake of breath, steeling himself to be vulnerable with the man he loved.

“I wanted to be here for you because I knew you’d feel shitty about making a mistake that caused an innocent to get hurt.” Levi explained, tense as he forced himself to speak with his heart. He hated being sentimental because emotions only ever seemed to lead to death. The wounds on his tailfin were a testimony to that. Rage, a feeling he felt often, led him to do stupid shit.

“I do feel terrible about it. He’s traumatized by it, and hasn’t stopped shaking.” Erwin admitted, and took a moment to stroke some of Armin’s hair. “The first time he was hurt, I had nothing to do with that. I didn’t even realize how hurt he was because of it either, nor did I really care until I began to witness the extent of the trauma last night. I think, given time, he would have recovered from his harrowing experience but after today, which was my fault, I don’t know if I’ll forgive myself.” Erwin said, and let out a troubled sigh. He never imagined that bringing a new person into his life would have so many unforeseen consequences.

“Look, you made some mistakes. People got hurt—” Levi began to trivialize again, lifting his hands into the air.

“People I care for got hurt.” Erwin interjected, grabbing Levi’s wrists. “You’re hurt. He’s hurt. All because I fucked up.” His voice shook, making Levi feel uneasy. Erwin was always the strong one, calm, and unphased when things went wrong. Levi couldn’t help but to dread seeing that same man unravel before him.

“So what? The kid is alive. I am alive. And we’re all going to get through this shit together.” Levi insisted, trying to cheer Erwin up in his own way. Erwin let his hands go and sat back, with a troubled look in his eyes.

“We may be better off if we eek out a life in Rivyyera. You know how to survive there, and if Armin stays near me, I can protect him from those who would want to hurt him.” Erwin suggested, concerned that he wasn’t fit to be king anymore. He couldn’t even produce an heir to the throne at this rate. Levi’s eyes widened with astonishment.

Tell me you’re not fucking serious.” Levi warned, apprehensive of the mere thought of returning to the kelp forest where little ones like Armin were gang-raped on a daily basis. He couldn’t count how many times he would have been impregnated with some fucker’s brood if he had been born a female, or an omega.

“We could be free there. No one would question why we’re fucking each other, and there’d only be rules and laws if we were caught doing something morally questionable.” Erwin pointed out, recalling the way that Levi had once described the positives of living in Rivyyera as opposed to a ‘stuffy castle.’ Levi balked, hearing his own words be thrown back at him by the one man he thought would never even think of freeing himself from the chains of duty.

“Let’s forget for a minute that every criminal in the ocean knows your face and would want to hurt you, or those close to you for a variety of reasons. Some of them may even want to eat you, and let’s not mention what they would do to Armin _when_ they fishnap him.” Levi began, wanting to reason with Erwin in a calm manner. “If you’ve forgotten, the punishment for desertion is public beaching. Death. Death for you, and those who swayed you to desert.” Levi reminded him, and slapped him in his face with his tail, to further force reality back into him.

“Ow.” Erwin grunted, and rubbed his sore cheek. One of Levi’s scales sliced his cheek. “Then we’ll go elsewhere, and start a brood all our own.” Erwin proposed, not deterred from his desire to live his own life, one where the pressures of being a king were not required of him. He had effectively led a country since he was sixteen years old. Many nations had been conquered and thus united under the Atlantys flag. The people, while diverse, were patriotic as a whole. There were some disgruntled citizens, but they were few in numbers. Not everyone would be happy with a strong, alpha-male king who told the rest of the world to fuck off and bow down to him and his golden trumpaline tailfin.  

Levi grimaced at the thought of guppies. “No. I’ll love you less.” Levi stated, forewarning Erwin that his love was conditional. He shifted then as he looked up at Erwin, and grabbed his hands. “I love you, and I’d go anywhere with you, but if we left tonight, you’d live with the regret of abandoning your kingdom during a war I started.” Levi said, speaking honestly. Erwin deserved that much from him after all of these years together.

“Actually, they began the war when they invaded the neutral Arlert kingdom and left a child to starve to death.” Erwin corrected, and clasped a hand over Armin’s trembling hand. The youth’s night-frets seemed to quell, as if he sensed that his mate was near.

“Not everyone can be as fucking noble as you try to be.” Levi scoffed, and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He really didn’t want to abandon the warm, soft shell bed that he normally slept on, nor did he want to ever go to bed hungry again. The castle life provided luxuries to him that he had never thought were possible, while trying to survive in the kelp forest.

“But am I noble?” Erwin asked, disheartened as he looked down at Armin while he spoke. He had wronged Armin in a lot of ways.

“Insufferably so. You may have ulterior motives to your kindness at times, but you genuinely are bothered that he got hurt. Most people, myself included, wouldn’t have cared much, if at all because he’d have just been another pawn.” Levi pointed out, with a shrug of a shoulder. He knew that Erwin had his faults, but his heart was as gold as his tailfin was.

“Be that as it may, Armin begged me to let him go today.” Erwin informed Levi, gravely. He was bothered by how upset Armin was, and wanted to make the wrongs up to him. But as long as he remained king, he wasn’t sure how to make that happen.

“Well, fuck…” Levi grumbled, and crossed his arms over his chest. He could already imagine how Erwin must have felt to hear Armin make a desperate request like that. Levi thought about what he could say to cheer Erwin up. “What do I always tell you? I don’t have to love you to treat you right? Tell him that.” Levi offered, with a casual shrug of his shoulders.

_Figures_. Erwin huffed to himself, recalling how that line had back fired horribly. Armin practically threw it back into his face. He wasn’t about to throw that phrase Armin’s way again. “He hates me for telling him that the first time.” Erwin muttered, exasperated that he didn’t follow through with his promise to Armin. He hadn’t treated him right at all.

“Ah.” Was all Levi had to say, since he was out of ideas. Sensitivity was not his strong point.

“But, I can still help you for helping Armin and I.” Erwin mentioned as he grabbed the container of medicine he had opened awhile ago. He scooped the rest of it on to his fingers and then began to apply it to Levi’s tailfin. Levi rose an questioning eyebrow at him. 

“Don’t you need that for the brat if you intend to impregnate him?” Levi wondered, knowing the extent of the sexual damage that the rape caused unto the little blonde’s body. Erwin shook his head.

“No. I told him that I will give him one month to recover, both emotionally and physically. He didn’t like hearing that when what he really wanted was freedom and not time.” Erwin responded, and continued to stroke Armin’s hair to reassure him that he was still near.

“Hn. Then we have one month to ourselves.” Levi realized, and felt the remaining anger wittle away. He wasn’t going to have to compete with Armin for an entire month.

“Provided we don’t die in the war that you began.” Erwin pointed out, and watched a small smirk return to Levi’s face. Levi pressed forwards, kissing Erwin.

“Then let’s win this war and fuck so hard you won’t want a guppy.” Levi whispered against Erwin’s ear, and curled his arms around his lovers neck. Erwin smiled, relieved to hear that Levi was acting like his old self again.

“That sounds wonderful to me.” Erwin concurred, and kissed Levi again while the rain poured unto them.


	6. Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin reunites with an old friend and reflects upon his previous behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Armin chapter. For those of you that aren't here for "another" Armin centric fanfic, this chapter may be a bit unappealing to you. If you're waiting for Eren to be included into the story, as if he's not in every other fanfic on this website, then you're in luck because this is the chapter where Eren appears. And while this is a short chapter, I think it is a important one because some amends are made between all characters involved in the story.
> 
> If you want a better understanding of the visions I have been going for, check out these songs;
> 
> 1\. Take it out on me, Thousand Foot Krutch  
> 2\. Count on me, Default  
> 3\. But Tonight We Dance, Rise Against  
> 4\. The Last Something that Meant Anything, Mayday Parade  
> 5\. Cold But I'm Still Here, Evan's Blue  
> 6\. Nothing Else Matters, Metallica   
> 7\. Everything You want, Vertical Horizon   
> 8\. I Can't Not Love You, Every Avenue   
> 9\. What If, Kane Brown  
> 10\. Always, Saliva

Duty

Chapter 6: Eren

 

The harsh torrential rain cascading on to the mangroves, and threatened to submerge them as the moon hovered across the night sky. Levi was reflecting on the night, about how angry he had been with Erwin. The mangroves were their sacred place, where they fell in love, and spent many nights together revealing in the others company. No one bothered them here, and they could talk for hours without a prying public.

Never again would Levi had that luxury of knowing that the mangroves was his and Erwin’s secret cove. At first, he had blamed Erwin for breaking his promise. _Bastard, bastard, bastard_. Levi recalled chanting in his head, over and over again as he worked to descale Steve. The profits Levi would receive from selling the scales on the illegal market in Rivyyera would more than compensate for some of the expenses Armin was costing the kingdom.

For a time, Levi had blamed Armin as well, but even in the midst of his anger, he realized that Armin hadn’t asked to be married, nor raped. He as any captive Mer had wanted freedom, a freedom that came with new chains. His thoughts had circled back to blaming Steve, because if Steve hadn’t been another dolphin fucker, Armin wouldn’t have been hurt.

Steve was who Levi had chosen to blame, and he had fond memories of whacking him around. But even after Levi had beat Steve up, and descaled him, his anger still burned hot within his veins. Levi knew that if he had taken his anger out on Erwin the way he had wanted to, their relationship would have ended, because adding anger and pride to a conversation was a disastrous recipe for exacerbating the problem.  He knew he would have to calm down before he approached Erwin.

That thought had led Levi to seek a way to expel his anger. He had recruited some loyalists from the kelp forest to help him storm Marley. Some of his lackeys took Steve to the castle to be held at the prison while others followed him. _I didn’t tell Erwin about them_. Levi thought, and glanced guiltily to Erwin, who was lightly shaking Armin to wake him up. Levi sighed with shame and set a hand over his forehead.

There was supposed to be no secrets between him and Erwin, yet he didn’t know how he could admit to Erwin that he relied on some old “friends” from the kelp forest to help rescue the Arlert brats? He paid them off with the grey scales of Steve’s tailfin. Together, with predominantly dolphin Mers, Levi scouted Marley out, and infiltrated their dungeon system through squeezing through the small windows that had been carved out of ice.

“You alright?” Startled out of his thoughts, Levi looked up at Erwin. “You look pale.” Erwin mentioned, and stretched an arm out to place his hand over Levi’s forehead. Armin groaned, and rolled onto his side as he roused awake from the earlier goading.

“Tired.” Levi replied curtly, and stubbornly folded his arms across his chest. Erwin frowned, receiving the impression that Levi was hiding something from him. Armin set a hand down next to him as his eyes fluttered open. The first thing he saw was the ring on his finger. A despaired groan left his pink lips. Erwin set a hand on Armin’s head to reassure him that he was present.

“Then we will head home.” Erwin suggested, making the conscious decision to allow Levi to keep his secret to himself for a while longer. There were already a million thoughts circulating within Erwin’s head, and Levi was aware of that. If there was something that Levi wasn’t telling him, Erwin knew there was a reason for it, and decided to respect that for now.

Sluggishly, Armin pushed himself up, feeling drained, and rattled from the harrowing day he had experienced. He felt as if Erwin was just using him, and that he would never actually see Eren again. Armin set his hands over his tailfin and sighed, disheartened that he was still trapped in a loveless cage. He couldn’t have expressed his love for Eren when they were together, and regretted not breaking the rules.

“Good. We have executions to attend in the morning.” Levi commented, and hopped into the deep end of the water.

“Executions?” Armin repeated quietly, confused. He hadn’t been aware that Erwin’s progressive kingdom executed criminals.

“There are some crimes that are not excusable.” Erwin explained, and held his hand out to Armin. Armin looked at the outstretched palm. Erwin figured he could use some convincing to accept the helping hand. “You were right, you know. I could have paid more attention to you.” Erwin sympathized, wanting to placate some of Armin’s feelings that were still sour.

“Don’t say it if you don’t mean it.” Armin mumbled, disgruntled that Erwin seemed to think that an apology would magically make everything okay. He was uncomfortable, and tense, believing that it was only a matter of time before Erwin would leave him alone again, as he had consistently done for the last week. And should Erwin leave him alone again, he didn’t plan to be right here waiting for him.

_He’s still upset_. Erwin reasoned to himself, and tried again to appease to Armin’s sensibilities. “Steve will be executed for hurting my queen.” Erwin informed the guarded Mer, in an attempt to give him hope that not all was meaningless in their contract bound marriage. It was clear to Erwin that Armin wanted something to hold onto, and he wanted to offer him the lifeline he sought.

“Does that mean that I am worth something to you?” Armin questioned with bated breath, as he hesitantly reached for Erwin’s waiting hand.

“Yes, and I’ll prove it to you that you’re not just a pawn for me to use.” Erwin answered, grasping Armin’s small hand in his own as he pressed forwards to kiss him. Armin flicked his tail anxiously, and pulled away from Erwin.

“I just want somewhere where I can belong.” Armin said, nervous because of the intimate attention he was receiving from Erwin. Erwin nodded, and tugged lightly on Armin’s hand, to goad him deeper into the water.

“Then let us return to the castle together. You’ll see that I will make the necessary changes to make you feel comfortable by my side.” Erwin told him, while he swiveled into the water. Armin sighed glumly as he waded into the water, following Erwin. The thought of returning to the castle just to be cooped up in a room made Armin feel a downcast of dread spread through him. He didn’t think that Erwin was actually going to keep him by his side, because he hadn’t in the past.

One after the other, they ducked into the water, and dived into the depth of the ocean to maneuver around the mangroves. Levi was waiting for them just outside the spindly branches of the mangroves. “It took you two long enough.” Levi griped, impatient, and tired. Armin looked off to the side, avoiding Levi’s gaze. He definitely didn’t feel comfortable, and welcomed by Levi.

“Sorry.” Armin mumbled self-depreciatingly, while heat rose to his face. He noticed that there was only one seahorse present. Seahorses could only carry two Mers on their back. Armin glanced at Levi, and then shifted his gaze to Erwin. He felt his heart deflate, assuming that logically, he’d be the one swimming alongside the horse.

“It was my fault. I wanted to assure Armin that he had a home to return to.” Erwin spoke up, taking the blame for why they lagged behind Levi. Levi gave Erwin a pointed stare. Armin ducked his head, feeling worse under the chill of Levi’s doubt. Erwin curled a reassuring arm around his shoulders, and gave him a light push towards the lone seahorse. “Hop on.” Erwin encouraged Armin gently, goading him to climb on top of the awaiting seahorse.

“Whatever.” Levi huffed, and held the container close to his body. He had swiped it on his way out of the mangroves. Armin flinched at the gruff tone of Levi’s voice and cautiously slid on to the seahorse. Erwin sent a expectant look Levi’s way. Levi grimaced, curled his free hand into a fist and sucked in a breath. “Hey, Kid. I don’t hate you.” Levi apologized, to placate Erwin who was still unhappy that he had referred to Armin as a ‘bitch’ earlier.

A small, tight frown formed on Erwin’s face. Levi’s half-assed apology wasn’t quite what he had had in mind. It was a start, though.

“You don’t?” Armin questioned cautiously, as he nervously grasped the reigns of the seahorse. He was acutely aware of how Levi had been blaming him for damaging his relationship with Erwin.

“Nah.” Levi assured, and presented the box to Armin. “I collected them for you to have.” Levi informed the youth. Erwin tensed and rose a hand up to stop Levi, concerned that it was much too soon for Armin to see the scales, but Armin daintily plucked it from his hands. Armin pulled the container open and saw some of his blue scales inside of the box. A sharp gasp fluttered out of Armin’s throat. Erwin quickly pulled the box away from him.

“We might turn them into a belt for you to wear around your waist, where the brunt of the scales are missing from.” Erwin explained, and handed the box back to Levi, while he chided him with a stare. He knew Levi had been trying to make amends with Armin, but reminding him about the missing scales wasn’t the way to do it. His thoughts were confirmed as Armin clenched his hands, and ducked his head while letting out a distraught noise.

“A belt. Because women wear belts.” Levi said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes at Erwin’s failed attempt to cheer Armin up. Erwin scolded Levi with one more stare. Levi cleared his throat. “It can be a ribbon.” Levi offered, to alleviate Erwin’s wrath.

“I am not a girl. I do not like wearing feminine jewelry.” Armin muttered, keeping his gaze off of his tailfin. He had been too scared to look at the damage, and the sight of the missing scales reassured him that it was better not to look at himself yet.

“Damned if I do, damned if I don’t.” Levi grumbled under his breath, annoyed that there was no pleasing either Erwin nor Armin. This time, Erwin sent Levi a sympathetic look.

. . .

Depressed, Armin sunk on to the shell bed, and buried his face into the soft seaweed. He was tired, and emotionally spent. The only positive he could think of was that his tailfin did not hurt, thanks to the medicine that Levi had procured for him. As he moped on the bed, he listened to the harsh scratching noises of writing being etched on to stone. Erwin was next to him, transcribing the royal decree that would enact punishments on men who raped women, and omega’s of any gender.

They had been home for an hour, and as exhausted as Armin was, sleep would not grace him with its presence. It didn’t help that at first, Erwin left him alone in the room with Levi, so he could attend to important kingly matters. Armin had been on guard the entire time, while Levi had been bored. Now, Erwin was back, and while Armin appreciated Erwin’s dedication to upholding his promise, he couldn’t sleep with the noise writing caused.

At least, that’s what Armin chose to blame his incapability to sleep on. The main reason he couldn’t close his eyes was because every time he did, he saw Steve’s face. He opted to just lay on the bed, and sigh miserably. Occasionally, Erwin took a moment to pat Armin’s head to comfort him. Armin tossed, and turned, hoping that a change of position would incur sleep. It did not, which frustrated him. He sighed again, and pulled the seaweed blanket over his head.

Once more, Erwin set a hand over Armin’s head and rubbed it. “I am going to grab a few snacks. Do you want to come with me?” Erwin asked, since neither of them had ate since breakfast. He was aware Armin hadn’t really ate since the morning of the wedding. Armin had been too nervous, and by now, he was probably starved.

“No…” Armin said, even though he grabbed Erwin’s hand, which contradicted his statement.

“Do you want me to carry you?” Erwin offered, as he set the stone slab down. Armin let Erwin’s hand go, and shook his head. “I’ll send Levi in then.” Erwin decided, since his partner’s bedroom was stationed across from his. Armin nodded numbly, too conflicted with his own emotions to know what he wanted. Erwin pat Armin’s head again and then headed out of the room. Armin sighed, and flopped onto his back to stare at the bioluminescence on the ceiling.

Silence immediately filled the room and threatened to bring Armin’s mind back to the throne room. He rubbed at his wrists, and heard Levi enter the room. Levi took one look at Armin and knew he wasn’t happy to be home.

“You’re pouting when your friend is in the dungeon?” Levi wondered, as he plopped down onto the shell bed that he knew well. He had spent many nights with Erwin here.

“Friend?” Armin repeated, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. Levi realized that Armin had absolutely no idea that his Arlert friends were in the dungeon. He thought about it, and remembered that Armin had been sleeping during that conversation.

“Ah, no wonder you’re sulking.” Levi commented as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. “Come.” Levi instructed, and headed for the hallway. Armin sat up slowly, and stared after Levi with cautious eyes. Levi paused in the doorway and gestured impatiently for Armin to follow. “You’re friends are in the dungeon.” Levi spelled the secret out for Armin, who stiffened.

“Friends?” Armin asked as he tentatively approached Levi, scared to make assumptions. He also didn’t completely trust that Levi didn’t want to beach him. Levi rolled his eyes, grabbed Armin’s wrist, ignored his alarmed squeak, and pulled him into the hallway.

“Erwin is a man of his word, and you’re about to find that out.” Levi informed him as he led him through the dark, quiet castle. Armin thought about the contract he had with Erwin. If he gave Erwin a son, he in turn would rescue Eren. Armin bit his bottom lip nervously because he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“You…saved Eren?” Armin inquired slowly, while he swished his tail back and forth. He felt the flutters of hope brewing within his young heart and no matter how much he tried to remind himself that the likelihood of Eren being in the dungeons below was low, he couldn’t contain it.

“Is that the loud-mouthed brunette?” Levi questioned, recalling one Arlert prisoner who was annoyingly mouthy. Armin perked up a little at the familiar characterization. “A brat about your age wouldn’t stop squawking about you. It gave me a headache.” Levi informed him, and looked back at Armin who stopped abruptly.

_Eren’s here_? Armin realized, with bated breath. _If something sounds too good to be true, it probably is_. He flapped his tail anxiously, while he debated on whether or not to believe Levi. _Levi could be leading me to a quiet place to strangle me_. Armin worried, because deaths amongst those in the monarchy were not unheard of. The deaths normally occurred in other kingdoms who had bad blood between siblings, family, and jilted concubines. Armin paled a bit and once more flapped his tail.

On one hand, Eren could be located in the dungeon and all Armin had to do was follow Levi down there. On the other, Levi could be leading him away from prying eyes to silence him. Armin fretted, and chewed on his bottom lip. “If you want Erwin to yourself, you could just let me go.” Armin suggested tentatively, to gauge what Levi’s motive might be.

“Kid, I am not going to kill you.” Levi stated, knowing how this scenario must sound to Armin. “Erwin wants a heir, and I’m incapable, and unwilling to give him one so he needs you.” Levi explained, to let Armin know that he was needed within the castle walls. Killing him would not be beneficial to the grander plan. And whether or not Armin believed that was up to him.

“Then…Eren is really waiting for me in the dungeon?” Armin reaffirmed tentatively, squirming nervously as he hovered in the water.

“Yes.” Armin sucked in a sharp breath. “I dragged them all out of the Marley prisoners myself.” Levi told the concerned youth.

That was all that Armin needed to hear. He darted past Levi. Levi rose an impressed eyebrow. He had never seen Armin move that quick before. Still, it didn’t take much effort for Levi to catch up to Armin. They entered a small room. Armin halted, regarding the prison guard warily, eyeing the dolphin tailfin. He backtracked abruptly, bumping into Levi.

“Let hi—her through.” Levi demanded. The tone of his voice was firm. The guard snapped to attention and sidled away from the coral door, knowing exactly who Levi was.

“Yes Sir.” The guard responded dutifully. He was a stocky, attentive dolphin-Mer. There was something kind about his eyes, but Armin couldn’t bring himself to move.

“Go.” Levi encouraged impatiently, and gave Armin a small push forwards. “Your friend is waiting for you.”

_Right. Eren is just beyond that door_. Armin reminded himself, as he attempted to calm his frayed nerves. He curled his fingers into fits, and sucked in a breath for courage. Then, Armin swam quickly past the guard, and entered the dungeon with the hope of seeing Eren again. Armin saw different holding cells. Some of them definitely contained residents of Arlert, which lifted his heart with relief, and hope. If they were here, surely…then surely Eren would be too. Armin stopped at a cell whose door was covered with seaweed.

“I’ll open that.” Startled, Armin whirled around to see the guard approaching him. He felt his heart skip a beat with fear, and slowly moved off to the side while he drew his arms against himself. The guard didn’t pay Armin much mind as he unlocked the cell and then pulled it open, causing the seaweed to flutter. The bioluminescence within the room was strong enough to illuminate a familiar face. 

Armin burst through the curtain of kelp and lit up at the sight of Erwin. A smile graced his face as euphoria surged through his heart and made it flutter upon a lovers song. “Eren!” Armin shrieked happily, and rushed towards him, feeling like a magnet, drawn to the iron that was symbolic of Eren’s sturdy frame. Eren grinned and caught Armin around his waist, greeting him with a passionate kiss as they swirled around in the water from the force of the momentum of Armin’s lunge.

“Mmm!” Armin murmured happily into the kiss and eagerly pressed his tailfin against Eren’s green scales. All of the feelings he had repressed during his childhood with Eren were fluttering through him, encouraging him to curl his own arms around Eren’s neck, and press even closer to him. Eren moaned, feeling his friends warmth, and pushed his tailfin against Armin’s. Armin gasped airily against Eren’s mouth as a pressure blossomed within his tailfin.

“Oh, oh, shit, w-wait a minute, Armin. I think I just—” Eren sputtered with alarm, feeling a pleasant warmth around his member.

“—I love you!” Armin interrupted, confessing his feelings that burned inside of his heart and entangled his hands into Eren’s hair as he eagerly kissed him again. There was no one around to remind them that they shouldn’t be touching, which made Armin want to take advantage of the brief freedom he felt coursing through his veins. The ring on his finger was forgotten about as he pushed against Eren’s body delicately, twitter-pated.

“I love you too but—but is this okay?” Eren asked with concern, as he pulled his hands off of Armin. He didn’t feel right about any of this, because he wasn’t sure if Armin was consenting, or if he had been too eager to see Armin that a mistake had been made during their intimate reunion hug.

“Yes, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Armin promised softly, as he slid his hand down Eren’s cheek affectionately, and then placed sweet kisses on to his chin and jaw. Eren smiled happily and wrapped the end of his tailfin around Armin’s, while he hooked an arm around Armin’s waist and brought him closer. He kissed Armin’s forehead lovingly, and clasped his hand over Armin’s hip. Armin giggled giddily, feeling safe for the first time since the fall of the Arlert kingdom, with Eren’s hands on him.

Eren readjusted himself, and then he slowly inserted the rest of his cock past the pink slit in Armin’s tailfin, parting it, to enter into the hole. Armin breathed in sharply, feeling the pressure of being penetrated. The lack of pain made him relax, and playfully bump his fin against Eren’s, which allowed him to plunge his dick further into him.

“It doesn’t hurt?” Eren questioned worriedly, while he buried his cock into Armin’s tight body that reluctantly swallowed each inch of him. He imagined that the skin being forced to stretch had to hurt, but Armin didn’t seem daunted by the sexual penetration. Armin shook his head and kissed Eren’s neck.

“No. Not at all.” Armin responded while he clasped his hands over Eren’s hips to ground himself. He was comfortable with Eren and expressed his interest in mating by rocking his hips against Eren’s. Eren blushed, and allowed Armin to hump him. He listened to Armin’s pleasure induced song, and kissed him. Armin tilted his head back as he rubbed his pleasure spot against Eren’s hardened penis that was embedded into him. He couldn’t feel much, but the thrill of having Eren inside of him at all, and hearing Eren’s moans was making Armin feverish with pleasure.

“Let me help you.” Eren said, and began to pump his cock into Armin’s body with each gentle thrust of his hips. Armin instinctively moaned, and reveled in the considerate pace that Eren had set. There was no thought to his mind as to why he wasn’t in excruciating pain, other then Eren surely was the man he loved, and opened up for.

“Harder.” Armin whispered between soft moans, wanting to feel Eren. The faint pressure was the only physical indication that Armin had of Eren’s presence, although when he glanced down, he saw that they were indeed one.

A sexual thrill spurred to life in Armin’s heart as he took a moment to watch Eren repeatedly thrust his dick into his entrance. Armin bit his bottom lip from sexual excitement and watched the lewd activity for another moment, and then appreciatively he quickened his own rocking pace to match the new pace that Eren had begun upon his request.

Each quick penetration was barely felt, and somewhere in the back of Armin’s mind he vaguely remembered Erwin saying something about how a numbing cream had been applied to his body. He fluttered his eyes open upon that memory and wondered how he could feel just a bit more from Eren.

“Go harder.” Armin requested, wanting to experience physical sexual pleasure from Eren penis. He was already mentally stimulated, but he craved more.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Eren said, between his own pants, and moans. Armin felt fucking wonderful, just as Eren had always dreamed that he would feel.

“I am not delicate.” Armin protested, and curled his own tail around Eren’s tailfin to reduce the risk of them slipping apart. Eren smiled with amusement, and began to smash his tailfin against Armin’s. Armin gasped, jolting a bit from feeling _something_. He wasn’t quite sure what it was, but he was overjoyed that he felt at all.

“I never imagined you’d like it rough.” Eren admitted, and repeatedly pummeled his cock into Armin’s warm hole. Armin blushed sheepishly, briefly wondering if Eren would have preferred him to be shy, and delicate. The appreciative, happy tone of Eren’s own song chased away any doubts that Armin had about what vulnerable side of him he might have wanted to see. Armin smiled happily and kissed Eren affectionately. Eren earnestly returned the kiss, and continued to pound his dick into Armin’s body.

_Neither did I_. Armin thought, and kept grinding against Eren, matching his speed. He was actively, and eagerly engaging in the sexual intercourse, and occasionally glanced down at their intimate parts. Seeing Eren have his way with him gave him a small thrill, and encouraged him to continually allow his body to swallow Eren’s oncoming penis. Armin couldn’t have been happier, even as he began to feel physical pain.

The numbing creams effect was wearing off with each hard thrust, leaving Armin tender. Armin felt the entirety of Eren’s cock inside of him and felt his eyes sting with tears of happiness. Eren was the only person he had ever wanted to mate with, and now that that dream was a active reality, Armin wasn’t about to tell Eren that he was experiencing pain. He wouldn’t let the burning ache in his hole ruin the happiest moment of his life.

“Ahh…ahh…ah…” Armin moaned, high off of the idea that Eren was dominating him, making him his. The pain was fucking worth the high. Goaded by Armin’s cute, sensual noises, Eren fucked him harder, believing him when he said that he wasn’t delicate. He took his time, as an alpha, fucking the omega he loved. Armin didn’t complain once.

“I’ve always loved you.” Eren whispered into Armin’s ear, and plunged his dick deep into Armin to deposit his sperm. Armin gasped at the sensation of Eren’s throbbing cock ejaculating his guppies into him. The mere idea of being filled with Eren’s guppies allowed Armin to experience an orgasm of his own. It was sweet, and fluttered through him, adding a gentle tune to his siren song that mesmerized Eren further. He was completely enamored with Armin, and that love shined in his eyes as he watched Armin tremble and writhe from the orgasm.

Neither one of them had any idea what they had just done. Nor did they care. Armin wrapped his arms around Eren, and nuzzled his face into his neck. Eren smiled and gently stroked Armin’s hair, while he came down from his own pleasure high. Armin sighed happily and wiggled his tailfin a little and felt undeniable pain.

“Ow.” Armin exclaimed involuntarily, freezing to dull the pain.

“What? Did I hurt you?” Eren questioned, fretting as he looked Armin over for signs of wounds. He eyed the missing scales on Armin’s tailfin and felt his heart plunge into a pool of dread. He snapped his head back up. “Did the Marleyan’s take your scales when they invaded our land?” Eren asked apprehensively, while he caressed Armin’s tailfin with concern.

“No. No, no.” Armin muttered, as he shook his head left, and right. “No, my scales were—” Armin stopped as he began to remember exactly why he hurt as much as he did. _Steve_. He recalled, remembering the humiliation, and powerlessness he felt when Steve fingered him in front of the other soldiers. He had been too scared to tell him no, and when he did gain the courage to flee, Steve had chased him.

All Armin remembered distinctly after the chase was pain. Steve penetrated him multiple times during the struggle to flee, and then Armin recalled getting tangled in the plant. He had been unable to properly defend himself against the sexual intercourse Steve forced him to participate in. A bout of nausea surged through Armin upon the memory of Steve having his way with him.

The man was a sexual sadist and Armin had been the defenseless prey. Armin hadn’t been able to do anything to protect himself, even as Steve ripped his scales off. “G-get off of me.” Armin implored shakily, thinking about how Steve had wanted his brood to become royalty. He was disgusted by the lengths that some people would go to, to receive pleasure and impose themselves into the royal family.

As if royalty was everything, when the only thing Armin received because of his royal status was a cage, and a sense of duty that formed the elusive key. He would throw his status away in a heartbeat if he could, and eek out a simple, but relatively peaceful life with Eren. And just Eren. He didn’t need anyone else, but Armin knew that this was not a fairytale, and that he committed infidelity.

“Okay, okay. I am sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that—are you bleeding!?” Eren exclaimed with utter horror as a thin trail of blood was dislodged from Armin’s body. Armin paled, and felt his heart begin to race. Steve had torn him open, and had caused him to bleed. In hindsight, Armin knew he should not have jumped on Eren’s dick because he was injured. The intercourse he freely engaged in with Eren problem aggravated the wounds.

“Again?” Armin squeaked out with alarm, understanding that a wound had been reopened during sex.

“Wait—again?” Eren questioned, distracted by the implications of Armin’s words. Armin parted his lips to explain, but Eren didn’t give him that chance. “Shit, do I leave it in or rip it out?” Eren wondered urgently, horrified that a thin trail of blood trickled out of Armin and mingled with the water. His green eyes bulged and he made the split second decision to pull quickly out of Armin as if that would solve the problem. Armin yelped and dug his short nails into Eren’s hips, halting the attempted dislodging of Eren’s cock.

“No, no Eren! Stop, just stop and let me think!” Armin implored, not wanting to be ripped open by the one he loved. Both of his holes were already tender, and the salt water made the rest of his tailfin burn from where the scales had been stolen from him to expose fleshy wounds. _When_ Eren pulled out of him—Armin knew they had to separate, he was concerned about just how much the salt of the ocean would make his pink walls burn.

“Ugh, I knew you were just telling me what you think I wanted to hear. Damn it…” Eren grumbled, regretting every time he had fucked Armin harder. _I knew he was delicate. I’m such a jerk_.

“That’s not true, I encouraged you because I wanted to feel something.” Amin responded, as he relaxed his grip on Eren’s hips. _It’s hard to tell because of the pain I am in, but he might fit me just right, like I had hoped_.

“You’re telling me that my dick is small?” Erwin blanched, appalled that Armin would even insinuate that. Armin flushed red, realizing his mistake, and shook his head fervently.

“Wait, Eren, that’s not what I meant. I was referring to the numbing cream that Levi made for me.” Armin hastily corrected, in an attempt to nurse Eren’s wounded pride.

“That asshole made you something?” Eren asked, astonished that Levi made something for Armin. He glanced to the claw marks etched onto Armin’s face. “Does it have something to do with the scratches on your face? I was going to ask about them, but you came at me hot.” Eren wondered, and gently touched the wound. Armin flinched back, making Eren realize the wound was as painful as it looked.

“Ah…” Armin set his hand over his tender cheek, and nodded briskly. He felt as if he was telling Eren the story from the ending point and with the ache in his tailfin, Armin couldn’t reconstruct his thoughts the way he wanted to. “Yeah. He made the cream up for my injuries. Which…” Armin trailed off, and experimentally pulled his hips back. He made a noise of pain, feeling the flaccid flesh stick to his dry, tender walls.

“Injuries? What—hey! Don’t hurt yourself.” Eren fretted, feeling the way Armin’s taut skin stuck to his member. “Let me help. You just bite me.” Eren suggested, and brought one hand to his cock, to help pull it out of Armin without creating new wounds. Armin wanted to protest, but Eren was already pulling the arrow headed tip towards his entrance.

A pained cry left Armin’s throat, while he sunk his nails and teeth into Eren’s flesh, obliging his request. Eren tugged slowly on his penis, and within a tense moment, it popped out of Armin. A string of sperm kept them connected. “I, uh, might have came in you.” Eren muttered sheepishly, while Armin panted laboriously, slouching against him. Armin’s head snapped up with newfound horror.

“What if I become pregnant?!” Armin exclaimed as he set a hand over his forehead and began to pace around the room. _What was I thinking? I swore I would give Erwin a son. If I become pregnant with Eren’s guppy instead, would he kill me, or the guppy_? Armin fretted, only now thinking about potential consequences for his actions. He had been so thrilled to see Eren that he had thought of nothing, and no one but his childhood friend.

“Pregnant?” Eren repeated, as if he hadn’t even thought of the possibility of Armin becoming pregnant. Armin let out a frustrated groan.

“You know I’m an omega.” Armin stressed with a annoyed roll of his eyes, while he continued to pace around the room. His emotions had overcome his rational thought the moment he saw Eren, and now he didn’t know what to do. He cheated on _the_ _king_. Of course Armin knew that Erwin and Levi were fucking, but, the king had those types of privileges. A queen like himself would have been beheaded in the oceans of the Middle East for engaging in infidelity.

“You haven’t entered your first heat?” Eren mentioned, knowing that unless something changed during the week they were apart, Armin had yet to experience his first heat. Eren was right. He had experienced minor bursts of the oncoming heat cycle, which were the first indicators of fertility. It was rare for a Mer to become impregnated before the first full-blown heat, but it could happen.

“No.” Was all Armin felt inclined to say as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked off to the side. “And I hope that it doesn’t happen anytime soon because I hurt a lot.” Armin muttered, flicking his tail anxiously with the thought of the pain in his tailfin. _I hope new wounds weren’t created. The original ones sure were opened though_.

“Does your injuries have to do with the two shitheads that Zeke left you alone with in the throne room?” Eren asked, recalling how he was dragged away from Armin by two other Marleyan soldiers. He had fought and struggled, giving the soldiers hell but he hadn’t been able to free himself of their grasps. Armin nodded, and let himself sink to sit on the floor, where he then set his hands on his head. A soft sigh left his lips.

“It wasn’t just them, though…a dolphin amongst King Erwin’s guards forced me to accept his brood.” Armin answered, thinking of how insane it was that he had literally jumped on Eren’s dick despite having been terrified of everyone else’s cocks. Eren was different though, and the only way Armin could explain the conundrum was that he felt safe with Eren.

“That’s why you’re hurting.” Eren realized, as his eyes widened in astonishment. He almost couldn’t believe that Armin had been willing to copulate with him after what he endured. The idea was rather unfathomable, and yet, Armin had practically forced himself onto Eren. Not that Eren had minded. He too had been eager to mate with Armin. “Then…why did you not tell me that before we…” Eren trailed off, while a blush spread across his cheeks.

“I thought I was never going to see you again, and was left with many regrets and insecurities.” Armin answered, resting his hands against his tailfin while he lifted his head up to peek up at Eren. “When I saw you again, all of my happy memories came flooding back to me, and I knew I needed you to be mine, right then and there.” Armin defended quietly, tightening the grip on his hands. He knew how this sounded.

“I’ve always been yours.” Eren affirmed, draping an arm around Armin’s shoulders as he settled down next to him. “Remember? I am your body guard, which means I want to make sure you’re okay here—” Eren placed a hand over Armin’s palms that rested over his tailfin—“and that you’re alright here.” His other hand was pressed to Armin’s chest, over his heart. Armin felt heat rise to his cheeks. Eren’s stupid, sweet nothings were what he had missed. He nuzzled his head against Eren’s neck.

“And I’ve always loved you…” Armin responded, and while he wanted to revel in Eren’s warmth that Erwin couldn’t quite provide to him, he knew he needed to be honest with Eren. “…Which is why I convinced Erwin to save you by agreeing to give him a royal son.” Armin confessed, even knowing that Eren might become upset with him. Eren tensed next to him.

“The King of Atlantys? The same guy who you wrote to for years, and he never once responded to any of your shell letters?” Eren questioned tensely, recalling the nights that Armin would cry because the man he admired didn’t think he was worth responding to. Armin nodded solemnly. Eren balked at him, causing shame to spread across Armin’s face.

“If not for Erwin finally gracing me with his presence, I would have starved to death in the throne room, all alone and you would have died too in that Marley prison with the others.” Armin defended, wrapping his arms around himself. He was still conflicted over how he felt about Erwin, but now that Erwin upheld his end of the contract, Armin wondered if he had judged him too critically before. Eren gaped at him.

“You can’t be serious. He rides in on a fancy seahorse and you make a pact with hi, just like that?” Eren asked, and watched Armin shrug his shoulders guiltily.

“I was desperate and scared. He too was desperate, as he needs a queen to remain king, and thus an heir.” Armin murmured, shifting uncomfortably against Eren. “We may be using each other, but we’re both benefiting from the contract.” Armin added, and idly fingered the ring on his finger. He thought to how difficult he had made Erwin’s life, and now that he was beside Eren, he regretted his actions and folded his arms on the bend of his tailfin, that was propped against his chest. “No, I am benefiting from the contract.” Armin corrected, feeling awful that he hadn’t contributed anything to Erwin’s life.

Eren sighed, hearing Armin’s story, and lowered his arm to curl around Armin’s waist. “If I had been stronger, I would have been able to protect you from those Mers and then none of this would have happened.” Eren stated, taking the blame for the tragedies that befell Armin. Armin just laid his head down on his pale arms.

“No…it’s not your fault…if I had been more intelligent, I could have devised a way to protect us from another Marleyan invasion so this isn’t anyone’s fault but my own.” Armin said glumly, tired and sore. He was done blaming other people for his problems. _I haven’t been nice to Erwin_.

“That’s not true!” Eren protested loudly, not wanting Armin to think even for a minute that he was to blame for what had happened. Arlert had been a neutral kingdom. They were invaded by the aggressive ice nation of Marley. Armin had done well to defend his kingdom, but no amount of intelligence would have prevented the fall of the Arlert kingdom.

“It doesn’t matter. I failed to protect my kingdom, and I’ve been behaving as if I am the victim. It is not proper royal behavior, and I must make things right between Erwin and I.” Armin decided with newfound maturity, as he slipped away from him and headed for the door. “You’ll have to stay here for the night. I’ll return to free you tomorrow.” Armin told Eren, and hurried out of the cell, ashamed with himself.

“But Armin—” Was all Armin heard as he retreated from the cell, and exited the dungeon. _Levi must_ _have left_. Armin told himself, since he didn’t see Levi anywhere. It was both a relief, and a disappointment. Neither of which Armin focused on because he dreaded the mature conversation he felt he needed to engage in with Erwin.

_I have to tell him that I’m sorry_. Armin stressed, while he thought of how to say what he needed to say to broach the conversation and to actually engage in it. He stopped at the doors to the bedroom and sucked in a sharp breath for courage. Armin pushed open the doors and headed inside. Erwin was sitting on the bed, reading over what he had wrote for the royal decree. He looked up as Armin shut the doors behind him.

“Hungry?” Erwin asked, as he held out a bouquet of fish. Armin’s cheeks heated pink, remembering that Erwin had left to bring snacks back. He nodded sheepishly and approached Erwin, to take the fish from him. “I already ate so feel free to eat what you want to.” Erwin informed Armin, who nodded slowly, while he settled down next to him. Armin took hold of the fish from their fins and bit into one of the heads.

The small bouquet was sweet, and made Armin feel more guilty about the attitude he had had with Erwin. He sat stiffly as he ate quietly and mulled over what he would say to Erwin. Armin looked up as Erwin presented the stone document to him. “I finished it. Does it sound like what you wanted me to enact?” Erwin questioned, referring to the royal decree. Armin sat up a little and read the document over.

_It’s perfect_. Armin realized, while he flushed red again, thinking about how ever since they arrived home, instead of sleeping, Erwin had been busy constructing the law that would enable Erwin to punish those who abused omega’s, and women. As Erwin had worked tirelessly to uphold his end of the promise, Armin had been troubled and pouting. “Thank you.” Armin said, humbled by how good Erwin was treating him. If their relationship had started this way, Armin might not have held any resentment, or ill feelings towards him as he had up unto this point. Now, he regretted raising his voice at Erwin while they were in the mangroves.

“Do you want to tell me what is bothering you?” Erwin asked, knowing something had been off about Armin since he came back to the room. Armin shook his head quickly, and bit into the fish again. He had had a lot of time to think about what he needed to say and how to say it, but now that the moment was here, he was scared. Erwin set the document down and then set his arms on top of his tailfin. He was waiting.

“I…I wanted to tell you that I am sorry.” Armin finally said, mustering up the courage to say what was on his mind.

Astonishment graced Erwin’s face. “Why?” Erwin questioned, while he furrowed his eyebrows with concern as to why Armin appeared to be distraught. Armin flicked his tail anxiously, and turned his shoulders inward, closer to his body.

“My behavior the last few days has been that of a child, and not a prince, let alone a queen.” Armin explained, while he shifted uncomfortably. Erwin curled an arm around Armin’s waist, and pulled him close, into a gentle hug.

“I know, and I understand why you’ve been upset. Your choices were taken from you, and that couldn’t have been easy on you.” Erwin sympathized, while he rubbed the small of Armin’s back. Armin was a young Mer who was, or would be experiencing the full brunt of teenage hormones soon. Erwin understood that when he met him, and had expected Armin to act out occasionally.

_He can’t be serious_. Armin thought, hearing the patience, and understanding in Erwin’s tone. _I’ve been awful to him but he’s trying to comfort me_? Armin wondered, perplexed. “I don’t deserve pity.” Armin asserted, while he wrapped his arms around himself. Erwin noticed how he didn’t move from the hug, and lightly ran his fingers through his hair.

“Shhh.” Erwin hushed Armin gently, and lifted his chin up. “You don’t have to apologize for the way you felt.” Erwin assured Armin, expressing compassion for the troubled youth. He wanted the marriage to be civil, and to make that happen, he knew Armin needed to be forgiven, and loved. Armin shook his head, distressed that Erwin was being kind to him when he felt as if he didn’t deserve it.

“I could have been nicer to you.” Armin protested, while he curled his tail around to his side. He had played out in his head multiple scenario’s as to how Erwin might react to the apology. Compassion and forgiveness was not what Armin had expected, which made anxiety ripple through him.

“As could I have been more attentive you.” Erwin pointed out, and pressed a light kiss to Armin’s cheek. “And from now on, I’ll be attentive to your needs.” Erwin promised, and saw another blush form on Armin’s face. Their relationship was strained, and while their future together was uncertain, Erwin hoped that he could make Armin want to wear the ring that was on his finger.

There wasn’t much that Armin knew he could say, so he said the only thing that he could say. “I will give you a son.” Armin responded, and brushed apart the soft patch of scales, knowing sex was the only thing he could offer Erwin. Erwin had given Eren to him, just like he had said he would. Armin felt the pressure to uphold his end of the contract, and hoped some of the guilt he felt for his actions could be pounded out of him. A bit of pain was what he felt he deserved.

“No, not tonight.” Erwin told Armin, while he gently pushed his hands away from his tailfin. “You’re hurt there.” Erwin reminded him, having no interest in hurting the Mer youth further. Armin had been raped. He needed a chance to recover from it, mentally and physically. Armin frowned, at a loss of what to do.

“What good am I to you if I am not pregnant?” Armin asked, concerned as to what he could do for Erwin since sex wasn’t an option.

“Relax.” Erwin shushed him again, and caressed his arm. “You may already be pregnant, and if you are not, we’ll find that out in a few weeks.” Erwin assured him, and kissed his chin again, to reiterate the fact that he did care for him. Armin reluctantly relaxed his shoulders and fidgeted a bit. He knew Erwin could be right, but his concern was he may end up pregnant with Eren’s guppy.

“Alright.” Was all Armin said as he rested against Erwin and let his eyes close.

There was no way that he could tell Erwin what he had done.


End file.
